Viva la Vie SHIZ
by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero
Summary: Complete! Takes place during Shiz era. Elphaba saves a lion cub w/ Fiyero.. Fiyero is inlove with her, but there's a new student falling for her too...not much of a summary, oh well. Pairings: Fiyeraba and Galinda/OC. Lots of fluffy stuff,a bit of action.
1. Beautiful

Fiyero stared at the archway waiting for her to come in with her lunch. Every day nearly all of the students ate in the courtyard outside, sitting under the cherry trees or the benches or the famous fountain. There were a few picnic tables too that the seniors usually claimed. Fiyero sat under a cherry tree with his two of his friends, Avaric and Boq and his bubbly girlfriend and her two friends, ShenShen and Pfanee.

"What are you staring at?" asked Boq when he noticed Fiyero's focused gaze on the arch way leading into the grand courtyard.

"Nothing." said Fiyero, but he didn't look away.

"You're mental." said Avaric returning to his meat sandwich. Fiyero continued to stare at the archway, sooner or later she would come in with her lunch. And then, she was there. Her dark beautiful ebony hair looked like silk weaving down her back, and she walked with a grace Fiyero had never seen. Her eyes burned with passion and her face was full of beauty. Her lips were naturally a dark red and Fiyero couldn't help but stare. When she walked outside some people pointed and laughed, snickering at her green skin. She ignored them and gracefully walked over to an empty bench away from all of the others and sat down but didn't open her lunch, she just stared off into space it seemed, her eyes taking a faraway look. Fiyero didn't realize he was staring when she suddenly looked at him. The present day came back into her eyes as she looked—no—glared at him. She suddenly held up her hand for him to see. It was the most beautiful hand he'd ever seen in his opinion.

"Yes, I really am green." she said. Even though her words were angrily spoken, it was the most beautiful voice he had ever she stood up and walked away, taking her lunch with her. Fiyero stared after, wishing he could follow after her and apologize, but he couldn't, he wasn't brave enough. Fiyero of the Vinkus, mighty hunter, and Arjiki prince was too afraid to talk to a girl. He'd never usually had trouble with girls, in fact he and girls was probably one of the only things he understood. So he lay back against the trunk of the tree, half listening to whatever gossip Galinda felt like sharing today.

"Yes I know you don't believe she's green until you see it for yourself." said Avaric, "When I first saw her I think I got sick."

"Shut up." Fiyero grumbled.

"What's gotten into you? She's just the green girl in life-sciences." said Avaric.

"She has a name." said Fiyero, although he himself didn't even know her name.

"Who cares what her _name_ is." said Avaric.

"Are you guys talking about my roommate?" asked Galinda, suddenly, she always had to be part of the conversation.

"The vegetable is your roommate?" asked Avaric laughing.

"Don't call her that!" Galinda snapped, "Her name is _Elphaba_."

"Elphaba?" asked Fiyero. He liked the name...a lot, but probably because it belonged to _her_.

"Yes," said Galinda, "I pity her really, that's why I'm going to be nice tonight and give her a make-over." said Galinda proudly. Avaric threw his head back laughing.

"I'd like to see that!" he said.

"Galinda, I don't think she'd like that very much." said Fiyero.

"Who are you to tell me what she does or doesn't like?" snapped Galinda, "You barely even know her. You didn't even know her name until about 5 seconds ago."

"Yeah, but she just doesn't look like she'd like one, that's all." said Fiyero.

"Whatever, she's getting one, because I'm a friend and I think she should look beautiful!" Galinda chimed.

"She's _already_ beautiful." said Fiyero. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?!" asked Avaric and Galinda at the same time. Avaric thought it was enormously humorous that Fiyero thought the green girl was anything more than ugly and Galinda was distraught, Fiyero had never called _her_ beautiful.

"Fiyero, dearest, that's very kind of you to say, I'm sure she'd like a compliment every now and then, even if they are false." said Galinda, patting Fiyero on the shoulder. She said the words to make herself feel better, but the plan backfired on her immediately.

"But it wasn't false!" said Fiyero, "She really _is_ beautiful. All everybody else sees is her green skin, you should be ashamed." said Fiyero, standing up and walking away. Galinda stared after him and then pushed herself up to follow him.

"Fiyero!" she cried.

"Let him go, who wants him around anyway?" said Avaric. Galinda pouted and sat back down, feeling what she thought was jealousy of her green roommate.


	2. The Lion Cub

After being stared at by the Vinkus boy, Elphaba had gone into the woods to continue her lunch. She sat on a log and picked at her sandwich. She wasn't really hungry, so she walked over to the lake and fed the ducks. When she returned to the log, she looked around her at the trees, admiring the fall colors. She still looked around her, she didn't know what she was looking at, then she realized, it was the loneliness that surrounded her. It was pure agony for Elphaba to go through school, watching groups of friends walk to classes together, or plan parties, handing out invitations to everyone but her. Elphaba decided she didn't need friends...not really. She had good grades, the top scores, and now she was being chosen for Madame Morrible's personal seminar for sorcery. She might even get to meet the Wizard. Suddenly, Elphaba heard a rumbling in the leaves. She bolted up from her seat as her eyes searched the area for what made the sound. Her eyes rested on Fiyero.

"Elphaba was it?" he asked cautiously, stepping nearer to her. She took a step back in response.

"What? Come to make sure it wasn't just a trick of the light? And that I really _am_ green?" Elphaba asked bitterly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"No, I came to apologize." said Fiyero. Elphaba stared at him in shock.

"For what?" she asked.

"For staring at you, it was very rude of me." said Fiyero. Elphaba couldn't help but smile back. The smile took Fiyero's breath away; she was so much more beautiful when she smiled.

"Oh. Thank you, no one's ever apologized before." said Elphaba, "So, why are you?"

"Because I'm not everyone else." said Fiyero with a shrug.

"Well...thank you." Elphaba said. It was clear by the way Elphaba said thank you that she wasn't used to saying it with sincerity. There was an awkward silence, "Um, I should be...going. I have to get to class." Elphaba said after a while.

"Oh yeah, what's your next class?" asked Fiyero.

"I have Dillamond next." she said, picking up her lunch pail as if to go.

"As do I." said Fiyero smiling.

"What was your name again?" asked Elphaba.

"Fiyero." said Fiyero with a smile. Elphaba smiled back and again, he found it hard to breathe as her smile took his breath away. He wondered if he would ever get used to her. Elphaba was soon out of the woods, with Fiyero behind her. They looked up at the large clock tower.

"Oh, we might be a little late." said Elphaba, quickening her pace. Fiyero followed after her, they reached the class just as the bell sounded. Elphaba took her seat in the back corner and Fiyero joined her. She gave him a questioning look and he just smiled. Elphaba shrugged and looked towards the front.

"Where's Doctor Dillamond?" she asked.

"He's been sacked." said a boy in front of her.

"What?!" said Elphaba.

"Why does it matter so much to you green bean?" the boy asked. Elphaba ignored the end to his question. Fiyero's eyes darkened as he listened to the boy insult Elphaba, he could've punched him.

"Class!" cried a voice, "I am your new professor, Doctor Nikkadik." he announced. The class murmured their hello's.

"Where's Doctor Dillamond?" Elphaba questioned.

"He's cleaning out his office right now." said Nikkadik with a satisfactory tone.

"Why may I ask is he being fired?" asked Elphaba.

"He's an Animal," said Nikkadik with a shrug.

"And that matters _why_?!" said Elphaba, "He was a wonderful teacher and by the looks of it, a far better teacher than you'll ever be _Doctor_!" The students gasped and Fiyero chuckled. Doctor Nikkadik inhaled deeply and ignored her, choosing instead to turn to an object covered by a sheet.

"I will now show you how Oz shall be changed with this experimental lion cub." Nikkadik said as he flipped the sheet off, revealing a shivering lion cub in a cage. The crowd gasped. Nikkadik began hitting the cage as the lion cowered in the corner, "This is a cage and the benefit is that the lion cub will indeed, never be able to speak."

"Benefit?!" Elphaba shouted, "How is that benefiting anyone, especially the Lion?" The professor ignored her. Elphaba turned to Fiyero, desperate for someone to listen to her.

"Can you image and world where Animals don't talk, where they are left in cages?!" Elphaba cried. Fiyero didn't say anything, but he stood up too. The rest of the class had already gone over to the front to look at the cage. Elphaba and Fiyero stood in the back.

"Well, somebody has to do something!" Elphaba cried. Then the lights dimmed and Elphaba sent a pair of antlers on the wall zooming towards the professor hitting him in the head, he lay on the ground knocked out. The students gasped and Fiyero looked at her in alarm. Elphaba shot forward while everyone was still shocked at her power and the unconscious form of Nikkadik on the floor. She pushed through the crowd and grabbed the cage and ran out of the room, Fiyero followed after her and Galinda stared after him, frozen in shock. What did Fiyero have to do with the green girl?

"Fiyero? What are you doing?" cried Elphaba, they were in the woods again. Fiyero was dazed for a second as he heard her say his name, it sounded so good when it passed though her lips.

"I don't know, I'll help you though, with whatever you plan to do." said Fiyero.

"Well, we should set the poor Lion free." said Elphaba.

"Elphaba?" said Fiyero cautiously. Elphaba smiled, him saying her name sounded so good.

"Yes?" she said.

"How did you do that back there? Send those pair of antlers at the teacher? You could get in serious trouble for that." said Fiyero.

"I'm not going to worry about that right now." said Elphaba, "Let's go find a safe place for the Lion." Elphaba picked the cage back up and went farther into the woods, then she finally let the lion out. Fiyero smiled as he watched how Elphaba cared for the Lion as she stroked his fur and then let him wander on his own. She sighed and stood up once the Lion was out of sight.

"We should get back." she said, walking past Fiyero. He followed behind.

"That was good, what you did," said Fiyero.

"Thank you," said Elphaba, then she added bitterly, "I'm glad _somebody_ thinks so." Fiyero chuckled and Elphaba laughed too. Fiyero listened to her laugh, it was the sound he lived for now. When the two got back, Elphaba saw Madame Morrible waiting for them at the front.

"Time to face the consequences." Elphaba sighed as she trudged forward.

"Miss Elphaba and Master Fiyero, in my office now, you've got explaining to do!" Madame Morrible snapped as soon as they were standing in front of her. They followed her to Madame Morrible's office and sat down when she ordered them too.

"Miss Elphaba, why may I ask, did you steal that lion?" asked Madame Morrible, her voice tight.

"It was in a cage! And if you please, it was a _Lion_, not a lion. They were going to make it so he never spoke again!" Elphaba said, fighting to keep her voice low. Madame Morrible gave her an exasperated look, as she obviously could care less about Animals, or animals.

"How do you fit into this Master Fiyero?" Morrible asked.

"He just followed me, nothing more than that," said Elphaba, answering for him.

"I see." said Madame Morrible, "And as I understand, Elphaba, you attacked a professor?"

"No!" Elphaba cried, "It was an accident!"

"You attacked a teacher...on accident?" said Madame Morrible her voice sarcastic and skeptic.

"No, I didn't really even attack him, I was mad and--" Elphaba began.

"Are you saying this was your uncontrolled power?" asked Madame Morrible, becoming more interested.

"Yes, I suppose, the antlers just flew at him!" said Elphaba.

"Knocking him out?" said Madame Morrible, she sounded rather...proud.

"Well, yes, but I didn't mean to." said Elphaba.

"I'll be informing your father." said Madame Morrible.

"No! Please, don't! My father won't understand, _you_ don't understand. He is a holy man, he doesn't believe in magic he calls it a sin. Please, don't inform my father!" Elphaba cried. Fiyero had never seen her like this, he wondered what Elphaba' father was like.

"I'm sorry Miss Elphaba, but I have to, the rules state so. You attacked a--" began Morrible.

"But it was an _accident_! I didn't mean to! I couldn't control my power, _please_ don't tell him!" Elphaba pleaded.

"I'm sorry." said Morrible, clearly taken aback by the girl's unusual fear of her father, "I have no choice. I'm sure your father will understand, after-all it was uncontrollable. You may leave now. Classes have already ended." Elphaba stood up and left, slamming the door behind her, cursing all the while. Fiyero followed.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh what does it matter, I'm just the green girl who saved a Lion and attacked a teacher, who cares?!" Elphaba said bitterly.

"I care." said Fiyero, standing in front of Elphaba, stopping her in her tracks. Elphaba looked at him.

"I have to go." she said, walking past him, and she was gone, bolting out the door and heading for the girls dorms. Fiyero sighed; at least he'd gotten to talk to her and seen her smile and hear her laugh.


	3. Friends

Elphaba went to her dorm and collapsed on her bed. She didn't even notice Galinda until she heard her speak.

"Um, Miss Elphaba?" said Galinda. Elphaba looked up, why was she talking to her?  
"Yes?" she said.

"What was that you did today in class?" she asked.

"Magic." Elphaba said sarcastically.

"Oh never mind," huffed Galinda, turning back to brushing her curls. Then she turned back around, Elphaba was getting her books out to study, "Miss Elphaba, I have an amazing idea!" she suddenly squealed. Elphaba looked up.

"What's that?" she asked, but she didn't sound too interested.

"You _could_ sound a little more enthusiastic." said Galinda, "Like you really care about what I'm going to say."

"But I don't really care." Elphaba snapped. Galinda glared at her and didn't say anything.

"Fine, I'll tell you anyway." she said, giving in to the silence, "I am going to make _you_ my new project!" Elphaba's eyes widened and she sat up.

"You really don't have to do that. I mean, you _really _don't have to do that." said Elphaba.

"I know silly, that's what makes me so nice." said Galinda rushing over to Elphaba's bed, "I'm going to give you the most beautifying makeover ever!"

"I'd rather you not." said Elphaba, getting off of her bed and taking a step away from Galinda.

"Why not?!" Galinda wailed.

"I don't like make up." said Elphaba.

"Fine, at least let me pick out your outfit! You can wear something of mine!" said Galinda.

"I don't wear pink." said Elphaba.

"Silly, do you think that's the only color I have in my closet?" asked Galinda, "I've also got..." Galinda went over to her closet to sift through the fluffy gowns in there. Then she looked back at Elphaba and blushed, "Actually, all I have is pink." Elphaba laughed.

"Really, you don't have to give me a makeover." said Elphaba.

"But I want to! It's what friends do!" said Galinda.

"Oh, so we're friends now?" asked Elphaba, a sudden wave of hope and shock came over her.

"Of course silly!" said Galinda, giving Elphaba a hug. Elphaba smiled.

"Thank you." she said softly. Galinda looked at Elphaba, when she heard the sudden change of tone.

"Elphie, have you ever had a friend?" asked Galinda. The room was silent for a while.

"No." Elphaba said quietly. Galinda sat down next to Elphaba.

"That's terrible," Galinda tried to imagine her life without friends, she couldn't, "Well, now _I'm_ your friend, so you have nothing to worry about!" she said.

"Could you be the friend that doesn't give me makeovers?" said Elphaba grinning.

"Fine, but I just have to brush this lovely hair of yours," she said. Before Elphaba could protest, Galinda had a brush going through her hair. Elphaba grumbled as she pulled her book to her face to read while Galinda brushed her hair.

"Ooh! You are going to be soo pretty!" said Galinda. Elphaba rolled her eyes as she continued to read.

The next day, Elphaba awoke to a new feeling that hung in the air, friendship. She and Galinda had talked all night, sharing secrets and such. Most of Galinda's secrets involved Fiyero and Elphaba didn't have too many secrets she was actually willing to share. Elphaba smiled remembering how much fun she'd had, she couldn't' remember having fun like that before, it just wasn't how she had lived.

"Elphie, I have a question." said Galinda sitting up.

"What's that?" Elphaba asked.

"What did Morrible say to you after you stole the Lion?" asked Galinda. Elphaba stiffened, suddenly remembering the dreadful news. Her father would probably receive the letter by now, and was probably on a train to Shiz.

"She...she understood that it was an uncontrolled accident, but she still informed my father." said Elphaba, a shiver going up her spine. Galinda watched Elphaba's reaction to her father.

"Strict father?" she asked.

"You have no idea." said Elphaba, getting up and walking to the bathroom to change. Galinda thought about what Elphaba had said. Her father couldn't be that bad. But Elphaba was right, Galinda really did have no idea.

The two friends walked to class together. A lot of people stared and it unsettled Elphaba.

"You don't have to walk with me to class you know. People will probably start to laugh at you because you're with the green girl." said Elphaba.

"Silly, they can stare! We are _friends_ and if that's too hard for them to grasp, so be it. But still, this is making _you_ popular not me _unpopular_." said Galinda, always the confident optimistic one. Elphaba just shrugged and muttered, "You're reputation."

"Really Elphaba, be optimistic!" snapped Galinda.

"How did I know that was coming?" said Elphaba sarcastically. Galinda laughed. Soon the two were joking and laughing as they walked in to class. Elphaba felt like all of the other girls on campus for a moment, laughing with friends, walking to class together, it felt good to have a friend.


	4. Wicked

"Class, please take your seats." said the class instructor, Professor Goban. Elphaba and Galinda sat next to each other and Fiyero walked in late, grabbing the last seat available which was next to Elphaba. He smiled at her and mouthed 'hello' as he sat down. Elphaba smiled as she got her pencil and notebook out. Galinda watched the exchange then she smiled and waved slightly at Fiyero who smiled back which made Galinda feel better. Halfway through class, there was a loud bang as the large oak doors slammed open. Everyone swiveled in their seats to see who came. It was a tall man, wearing a long coat that suggested wealth or the level of a mayor perhaps and about 8 showy rings. Madame Morrible followed behind the man, saying something about, 'let's now deal with this during class,' or 'Not now sir!'. But the man was taking none of it. He looked angry—no—furious and he was storming towards one person in particular, paying no attention to the rest of the class. Elphaba, who was so engrossed in her studies hadn't looked up when the door banged open, so she was taken off guard when a large hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up roughly, knocking her notebook to the ground. She gasped in surprise. The class was silent as they watched. Professor Goban seemed utterly shocked; he wasn't used to people interrupting his lectures.

"Father stop! Let go of me!" hissed Elphaba, struggling to tear her wrist away, but it was useless against his hold, "Please! What are you doing?!"

"Taking you out of Shiz." he growled, dragging her towards the door.

"No!" said Elphaba, managing to pull away from him in her anger.

"What was that?" he said, his voice low and menacing.

"No." repeated Elphaba defiantly. He reached back and struck her hard with the back of his hand across her face. She was thrown to the ground on her hands and knees. The class gasped. Blood began to drip from the scar he'd made on her face. She tried to get up, but he put his foot on her back, forcing her to stay on her hands and knees.

"Father, please!" Elphaba pleaded. She never thought her father would actually hit her in public, but there he was, doing it now, in front of her class mates.

"No! No daughter of mine is taking _sorcery_!" he spat, "You are a devil child, attacking teachers, and what not."

"It was an accident!" Elphaba cried as her blood stained the floor.

"Yes, that's what you are, an accident!" her father yelled, "Why do you want to stay here anyway? You have no friends! You are green and wicked and I am ashamed to call you my daughter. I can't imagine anyone would ever call you a _friend_."

"Please, stop." Elphaba said quietly.

"You can prove me wrong if any one of these people come forward to help you, and claim you as a friend. I doubt they will." he hissed. Elphaba listened for someone coming towards her, but she didn't hear anything, not a single footstep. What was she expecting? She closed her eyes, dreading the silence.

"Just as I thought." said her father, "Not a single friend." he kicked her hard and she fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Suddenly she heard the footsteps. Her father looked up. Two people were suddenly by Elphaba.

"Are you okay?" they asked. It was Galinda and Fiyero. Elphaba's heart filled with happiness. They looked behind her at her father.

"We are her friends." they said. Her father threw his head back and laughed.

"I'd be ashamed."

"Well, we aren't." said Fiyero. Elphaba was about to stand up when her father grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up roughly. Then he slammed her against the wall.

"You devil child, you stole a lion and attacked a teacher, using some curse put upon you." he said, slapping her so that she fell again, making a cut on the other side of her face this time.

"Sir, please, could you not!" cried Madame Morrible rushing forward; she had seen enough of this abuse.

"Stay away, this is between my daughter and me." he said.

"Sir! Can't you see you are hurting her?!" cried Galinda.

"That was the point." he growled, glaring at Elphaba, who was sprawled across the floor, "Wickedness must be punished!"

"But she's not wicked!" Fiyero yelled. He hated to see Elphaba's own father treat her so. He had wondered what her father was like, now he knew.

"What are you? The accomplice in her crimes?" said Frex. Fiyero glared at him. Frex leaned down and grabbed Elphaba wrist and pulled her up roughly, then he took her by the neck and held her to the wall, her feet dangling above the ground.

"I can't—can't breathe!" Elphaba gasped as her father stared at her with pitiless, cold eyes.

"Let go of her!" Galinda yelled as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Sir! Release Miss Elphaba!" said Madame Morrible sharply. Frex looked at her and then let go of Elphaba, who fell to the floor, gasping for breath on her hands and knees.

"Come, we are going now." said Frex. He leaned down to grab Elphaba, but she lurched away.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed. Frex was taken aback at first, then he snapped out of it and grabbed her wrist. He twisted it sharply. Elphaba cried out and he painfully pulled on her twisted arm. He opened the door and shoved her out, she fell and he quickly yanked her back up, and then slammed the door behind them. The sound of the door slamming echoed in the large hall and the silence that followed was of shock and disbelief. They could hear the yells that Frex was directing at his daughter as he yelled his threats. They heard him slap her many times, and each time, Galinda and Fiyero flinched. Then they heard Elphaba's blood curling scream and then there was an unearthly silence. Then there was Frex yelling at her to get up. Without thinking, Fiyero ran to the door, running outside. Galinda followed. The class listened, then they heard Galinda.

"OH MY OZ! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

The class hurried to the open door to see what happened. Some people screamed and others gasped when they saw Elphaba lying unconscious on the floor, blood dripping from her side where a knife had gone through her skin. Fiyero and Galinda were knelt down by Elphaba. Tears streamed down Galinda's face and Fiyero carefully pulled the knife out of Elphaba's body.

"You stabbed your daughter?!" yelled Fiyero. Madame Morrible's mouth was still open in silent horror as she stared at the pool of blood Elphaba was lying in.

"What? No, of course not, she tripped and fell into the armor." said Frex, pointing to a suit of armor, covered in Elphaba's blood.

"She tripped, or you pushed her?!" Fiyero yelled.

"Sir, I think you should leave now." said Galinda quietly, brushing a few tears away.

"No, I'm taking my daughter home, she can't get away without facing the consequences." said Frex, as though Elphaba's injury was nothing and that there was still room for punishment.

"We have to get her to the infirmary." muttered Fiyero. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Elphaba's bloody form and lifted her. She was surprisingly light and easy to carry. Fiyero stared at her lovingly and stroked her hair.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" said Frex, "She'll stop bleeding eventually, no need to go to the school's hospital." said Frex, stepping towards Fiyero. Fiyero took a step back.

"I'm taking her to the infirmary!" he nearly growled. Frex stared at him. Before he could say another word, Fiyero was half-way down the hall, carrying Elphaba. Galinda was soon beside Fiyero, looking at Elphaba with nothing but concern. She turned to glare at Elphaba's father.

"You should be ashamed of yourself sir!" she shrieked as she took Elphaba's limp hand in hers.

"I quite agree!" snapped Morrible, finally coming to her senses.

"As if I give a damn what a friend of Elphaba's thinks." said Frex waving hand in disgust at Galinda, "Or some woman sorceress going against the rules of the unnamed God, the woman teaching my daughter how to commit sin."

"I beg to differ, but sorcery is far from sin!" Morrible said, pursing her lips, she wasn't used to being insulted (As she was the head mistress), at least not to her face.

As Fiyero and Galinda reached the end of the hall, they could still Frex and Morrible yelling at each other. Tears still streamed down Galinda's cheeks, and Fiyero was fighting to keep his back.

"That's—that's just so horrible! How could he do that to his daughter?!" Galinda exclaimed all of a sudden, a new rush of sobs falling down her cheeks.

"Cruelty, her father is just _cruel_." said Fiyero grimly as Galinda opened the door to the infirmary for him.

"MY OZ!" one of the nurses gasped, "What has happened?!" they cried catching sight of Elphaba's bloody form in Fiyero's arms.

"Her father paid her a visit." said Fiyero, laying Elphaba down on a free bed.

"And he did _this_ to her?!" one cried, rushing to Elphaba's side. They hurriedly began bustling about, cleaning up the blood and then they began stitching her together.

"Will she be alright?" asked Fiyero, he sat down in a chair. Galinda shakily sat down in another.

"She should be fine." said a nurse.

20 minutes later, the nurses were done stitching Elphaba's cuts.

"She's lost an awful amount of blood." one of them said, "But I imagine she'll be fine. She might not wake up for a while though." Then she left, muttering something about a horrible father.

Several hours later, Elphaba woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Fiyero standing over her. She gasped and tried to sit up, but he pushed her back down.

"Rest." he said.

"Fiyero!" said Elphaba, "You—you came; you said I was your...friend."

"You _are_ my friend Elphaba." said Fiyero, he wanted to add more, but knew he shouldn't.

"And Galinda, she came too." said Elphaba, peering past Fiyero at a sleeping blonde in one of the lobby chairs. She smiled softly. Fiyero nodded.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." said Elphaba, sitting up suddenly. Then she noticed the blood covering Fiyero's shirt, "Fiyero! Are you ok? What happened to you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, this is _your_ blood." he said. He wanted to reach out and hold her, but he didn't want to cross the line.

"My blood?" said Elphaba, "Why do you have my blood on you?"

"Well, after your _father_ stabbed you, I picked you up and brought you to the infirmary." he said.

"Oh, thank you." Elphaba said quietly, "That was nice."

"I can't believe your own father would do that to you." said Fiyero, his eyes filled with pain as he remembered what her father had done to her.

"Oh, he—he didn't stab me, I fell." said Elphaba. Fiyero stared at her, was she really going to defend this man who had treated her so cruelly?

"Elphaba, you could not have fallen so hard as to be stabbed through the flesh by that knife. Your father very clearly shoved you." said Fiyero.

"No, no he didn't, I tripped and fell." said Elphaba quietly, her eyes betrayed her words though as she clearly remembered her father shoving her into the armor. Fiyero was about to protest when the doors to the infirmary slammed open, and Frex stormed in, followed by Madame Morrible and two other people that looked of high importance.

"Elphaba!" Frex yelled, "I want you to tell these people that I did _not_ push you into that damn armor." Elphaba stared at him, she knew she had to lie.

"He—he didn't push me, I fell." she said, keeping her eyes down.

"Ha! See!" said Frex, turning to point at Madame Morrible and the officials, "I would never do that to my own daughter." Elphaba stared at him, she knew that he would, that he _did_, and this was not the worst he had ever done. She wanted to tell everyone it wasn't true, that he did indeed push her, but she didn't, she knew what was best for her, and Nessa.

"Elphaba, please," began Madame Morrible, "Tell us the truth."

"I am, I just fell, he didn't push me." said Elphaba, "This isn't his fault."

"Elphaba, please." said Fiyero, he knew the truth; he could see it in Elphaba's eyes.

"What do you know? You weren't there!" Elphaba snapped at him. Fiyero looked at her and sighed, there was nothing he could do. He stared at her with pleading eyes, she looked away quickly.

"Elphaba, tell them I would never hurt or abuse you!" ordered Frex.

"My—father would never hurt or abuse me." repeated Elphaba. Fiyero glared at Frex, he couldn't believe he was making Elphaba do this.

"Very well, come to me when you're ready to tell the truth." said Madame Morrible, she left then, the other officials following behind, staring at Elphaba with sympathy. Frex grabbed Elphaba's wrist and twisted it. Elphaba cried out in pain.

"Work on those lies." he spat, "That wasn't _nearly_ convincing enough!" Frex let go of her wrist and slapped her.

"Sir, let her be!" said Fiyero, shoving Frex's hand away.

"You don't breathe a word of any of this." said Frex.

"And if I do?" Fiyero challenged. Elphaba stared at him in horror, he noticed out of the corner of his eye.

"You'd be putting Elphaba through a lot of pain." said Frex threateningly, grabbing Elphaba's wrist and twisting it sharply, she winced and he laughed at her, "I have to go now, so I trust you will keep your word." Frex smiled as he saw Fiyero's face pale at his words. When he was gone, Fiyero looked at Elphaba in horror.

"Would he really hurt you?" Fiyero managed to choke out.

"Please," Elphaba whispered, a tear streaked down her cheek, "Please, just...don't tell anybody."

Fiyero nodded solemnly, "I won't." he promised, then he stared in astonishment as the skin under Elphaba's tear began to burn. She quickly wiped away the moisture with the sheet.

"Damn tears, they burn like fire!" she cried.

"Elphaba, are you allergic to water?" he asked, it sounded, stupid, but that's what it looked like.

"Yes." said Elphaba, "I think I'll go to sleep now, I'm tired." Fiyero nodded as she drifted into sleep. He watched her sleep; it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed. She breathed softly and relaxed after a while. Hesitantly, he leaned over and held her hand, then he heard the squeak of the chair next to him and Galinda woke up looking flustered as she yawned and rubbed at her eyes. She quickly stopped when she realized she still had on mascara.

"Fiyero dearest," she said groggily, still seaming a little asleep, "Why are we in the infirmary?"

"Elphaba." said Fiyero. Those words brought Galinda back to the present day and time. She bolted up and walked over to Elphaba and held her hand tightly.

"Is she alright?" asked Galinda quietly.

"The nurse said she was going to be fine I think, she got some stitches and she woke up a while ago." said Fiyero, "Madame Morrible and two other officials were just here...so was he father."

"That disgusting man, are you actually telling me he came to see if she was alright?" asked Galinda.

"No, he didn't give a damn about her welfare," said Fiyero, the disgust seething through his words, "He just wanted to make sure that the officials and Morrible believed him when he said that he'd never abused her and that he didn't push her into that armor back there."

"Well, that's quite impossible, because we all know he abused her, and of course he pushed her into that armor!" said Galinda, "At least his in jail now, where he belongs!"

"Actually, he's not in jail," said Fiyero.

"Fiyero dearest, I'm not sure I know what you mean." said Galinda, turning from Elphaba to look at him.

"Well, the officials needed Elphaba to tell them herself that he beat her and did that to her, but..." Fiyero trailed off.

"What?! Why wouldn't Elphaba tell them?" said Galinda.

"Her father wouldn't let her, I don't really know why she didn't tell. After the officials left, he told her she could do a better job of lying and he slapped her. He told me if I told anyone, he'd..." Fiyero trailed off, remembering his words.

"He'd what?" said Galinda, not quite sure she wanted to hear.

"He said if I told anyone...I'd—I'd be putting Elphaba through a lot of pain." said Fiyero, putting his face in his hands. Galinda looked off into space as her lips formed a silent 'oh'. Elphaba's father truly was cruel. Just then, Nessa wheeled herself in, unaccompanied for once.

"Elphaba?" she said, "Is my sister ok?"

"She's healing." said Fiyero.

"What happened?" asked Nessa, wheeling herself over to Elphaba, "Did father come?" Fiyero stared at Nessa, this seemed the obvious answer to her, he wondered how often these sorts of things had happened to Elphaba back at her home. The thought made a shiver run through his spine.

"Yes, your father did indeed come." said Fiyero shuddering at the memory.

"Whatever for?" asked Nessa, taking her sisters hand.

"She used magic to save an innocent Lion Cub and he just blew up and yelled at her for taking sorcery or something along those line." said Fiyero. Nessa immediately dropped her sister's hand and wheeled back.

"She has sinned." said Nessa coldly. Fiyero stared at her in shock.

"Come again?" he said, he couldn't be sure he heard her right. After everything Elphaba had been through, care was the one emotion not shining in Nessa's eyes, the dominating emotion was hate.

"She has sinned." said Nessa, "Like the devil and all those who burn in hell."


	5. 12 stitches

The next day, Elphaba was able to leave the infirmary; she seemed fine, like she hadn't even been hurt, but it was probably due to her years of suffering and having to heal fast for her father. She walked back to the dorm with Fiyero and Galinda.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fiyero and Galinda asked for the thousandth time.

"I'm fine! How many times do I have to tell you for you to get it!" Elphaba snapped, her words sounded harsher than she intended them to and she felt a little bad as she trudged ahead of them to the door. Fiyero sighed and stared at her, a sort of longing and sad look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said as he realized he was staring (again) and he looked away. He fought to keep his eyes directed on indifferent things, like the ceiling, and the floor, and the wall and the door and Elphaba. Oh crap, he was doing it again. She noticed him staring and rolled her eyes.

"Tell me Master Fiyero, do you think that every time you look at me I will be a different color? Honestly, I don't change shades by the minute." she said scornfully, "Got it?"

"You don't have to snap," said Fiyero, "And don't call me Master Fiyero, Fiyero suits me fine." he sulked.

"Alright, _Fiyero_." said Elphaba, her mood was obviously not at its best. She opened the door to the dorm and stormed in, only to come back out with her bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Galinda.

"The library." Elphaba huffed, then she was shooting past them, remarkably fast for someone with 12 stitches in her side. Fiyero looked after her and sighed.

"She'll be fine." Galinda assured him, knowing her roommate was tough, she could handle almost anything, and that was something Galinda wished she could do, "Fiyero dearest, are you really her friend?"

Fiyero looked at her, "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I am."

"Well, it's just, I've never even seen you speak two words to her, and what she says about you..." Galinda trailed off. In past conversations, or whenever Galinda got back from a date with Fiyero, Elphaba would make some comment on how he was rich and snobby and that he was shallow and self absorbed. When Elphaba ever actually _saw _Galinda with Fiyero, she would roll her eyes and say something not too nice about him. None of which Fiyero ever heard.

"What? What does she say about me?" Fiyero inquired, by the tone of Galinda's voice, it couldn't have been anything good.

"Oh, nothing," said Galinda unconvincingly, she wasn't a very good liar, blonde's never really were.

"Galinda, please, tell me." said Fiyero, now wondering if he really wanted to know.

"Well she just...thought, you know, typical prince stuff and you know, party boy from your sort of scandalascious reputation and not to mention your current grades." Galinda explained, wondering if she should be telling Fiyero this. Then she remembered Fiyero's words from the afternoon one day when he had called her beautiful. _Maybe_, she thought_, maybe if he knows what she used to say about him, he won't like her anymore, at least not as more than a friend. _

"That's really what she thought?" asked Fiyero, sounding a little hurt. Galinda looked at him feeling guilty, she hadn't meant to hurt him!

"Well, no, not really." said Galinda, hopelessly lying.

"Galinda, you already said it, no use lying about it." said Fiyero, resting a hand on her shoulder. Galinda smiled up at him.

"Maybe, she just doesn't want to be your friend." Galinda offered, trying to dash Fiyero's hopes and return his attention to her, his girlfriend, where it rightfully belonged.

"Maybe, but sooner or later, she'll find she can't get rid of me." Fiyero joked and smiled. Galinda smiled back, but she didn't like the way that sounded, she wanted Fiyero to stay with her, so that _she_ would be the one he would be following.

"Fiyero, you are so good." said Galinda, trying to turn the subject from Elphaba.

"I am, aren't I." said Fiyero with a joking smile. Galinda returned the smile half-heartedly as she thought of Fiyero leaving her to be with Elphaba, it made her a little dizzy, she touched her forehead absentmindedly.

"Galinda?" Fiyero asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." said Galinda, intensifying her smile to be more believable.

"Good." Fiyero smiled back and took her hand, "How about some coffee?" he offered, guiding her out of the building so her could take her to the coffee shop on campus that usually occupied students.


	6. Charmed circles and new students

Now that Elphaba had made friends with Galinda and Fiyero, she had also made friends with Boq, Crope and Tibbet. She and them, along with Nessa, would have great times together and they were becoming close. Although with Fiyero and Boq came Avaric, who she despised and loathed beyond the point of being civil. He constantly tormented her and was always making some remark about her in an effort to make her cry or show weakness, but she was not broken that easily.

It had been 2 months since the incident with Elphaba and her father (which everyone had seemed to forgotten, since the school was back to making fun of her, only a week after it'd happened. Elphaba figured that if the same thing had happened to Galinda, people would still be saying sorry to her and asking her if she was ok. But she wasn't Galinda, and she didn't mind all too much), the lion cub, becoming friends with everyone and now it was sort of charmed circle of friends. Well, maybe they weren't all friends, seeing as how Avaric and Elphaba hated each other so. Galinda and Fiyero were still dating, and Nessa and Boq had started a little while ago, when the subject of the ball had come up and Nessa needed a date. Avaric (being Avaric) knew he could find some girl to go with him and..., Crope and Tibbet were about a year younger than the girls, and two years younger than Fiyero and Avaric, so, they decided to go as friends. Elphaba (being Elphaba) decided not to go, she knew she wouldn't have a date, not that she wanted one, and she hated balls, she didn't think she was a very good dancer, then again, she didn't think she was very good at anything but studying.

As much as Elphaba liked her new circle of friends, she still valued her studying and time to be alone, that was where the library came in handy, seeing as she was the only brainy one in the bunch , except for maybe Boq.

Elphaba went to the library, her second favorite place to go. She usually liked going to the coffee shop to do her reading and drink coffee by the window, it was especially comfortable on cold days when she would order hot cocoa. People stared at her (as always), distracted by her skin color.

"What?" she snarled. When nobody answered, she shook her head and went to her favorite chair by the largest window and picked a book up from the pile she had made there the previous day. She began to read, and was quickly engrossed in the book.

It was mid afternoon now, and Elphaba had just started the book that day, and had 2 chapters left of the thousand page book. The librarian finally came over to her and stood before her. Elphaba, too into her book, didn't notice, nor did she notice that she was the only one left in the library. The librarian cleared her throat louder than necessary. Elphaba looked up and glared at her.

"The library's closed now, it's organizing and cleaning day." said the librarian, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, I wasn't informed, sorry." said Elphaba curtly, getting up and quickly stuffing papers into her bag, then she strode out of the library, book still in her face as she couldn't tear her eyes away from it, even as she walked. She suddenly ran right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Elphaba said quickly.

"That's alright, you're so small, I barely felt anything." said the boy in front of her. He was taller than her by at least half a head, looked about the same age as Fiyero (who was a year older than her) and he was very handsome. As handsome as Fiyero? No, but definitely not bad. Elphaba hadn't seen him on campus before, she wondered if he was new.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Elphaba, narrowing her eyes at his comment. She supposed that compared to him, she was a good deal shorter, she wondered how Galinda would look standing next to him, it made Elphaba smile a little.

"Nothing, it's just, you're small and delicate, I'd be more worried about you than me." said the boy. He looked at her now, noticing her green skin and it was surprisingly...beautiful. He had never seen anyone so beautiful than her. The way her hair, silky and smooth waved down her back, her lips, her eyes, her slender figure, the way her voice sounded, it was the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard...he stared at her.

"Um...okay." said Elphaba awkwardly, she quickly brushed past him. His staring was making her uncomfortable, reminding her of when Fiyero had stared at her those two months ago, and how he often did now.

"Wait!" he said.

"What?" asked Elphaba, not really wanting to hear what he had to say.

"What's your name?" he asked. Elphaba softened a little.

"Elphaba, and what may yours be?" she asked, being polite.

"Lucas." he said, smiling at her. She smiled back in an attempt to seem nice, then she strode away. Lucas stared after her, she was so beautiful and he was immediately under her spell.

The next day, Elphaba walked in to class, and unfortunately, the teacher had assigned seats. She groaned as she saw her seat was right next to filthy Avaric.

"Good morning artichoke!" said Avaric when she walked into class and was forced to sit by him.

"It was." she snapped back, digging a pencil out of her bag.

"You're not in a very good mood this morning are you?" asked Avaric, leaning towards her. Elphaba leaned back and scooted to the farthest corner of the seat.

"Not since I saw you." she said icily. Avaric draped an arm over her chair.

"I can't be all that bad, can I greenie?" he asked, enjoying himself.

"If you don't consider yourself 'bad', I believe we have very different opinions on what said term means." Elphaba glared at him as she looked to the front of the room.

Halfway through class, Elphaba noticed an empty seat next to her, and was about to take it when the doors flew open and a boy stumbled in.

"Sorry," he panted, "I couldn't find the building." he said. Elphaba recognized him from the day before, it was Lucas. Some of the girls giggled and gawked at him like they had before they realized Fiyero was dating Galinda, although sometimes some of the girls just wouldn't leave Fiyero alone. Elphaba rolled her eyes, girls were so stupid when they saw handsome boys.

"Oh, you must be our new student at Shiz, Lucas Cabral?" asked the professor.

"Yes sir." he said.

"Right, you're in the back," said the professor, "Next to Miss Elphaba." he said. Lucas nodded and headed back that way. Some of the girls shot Elphaba envious looks. She rolled her eyes again.

"She's the green one." added the professor. This caused Elphaba to look up at the ceiling with a look that said for-the-hundredth-time-already! Lucas just chuckled and smiled slightly as he sat down beside Elphaba. Fiyero turned to look at the newcomer, he didn't like the way he smiled at Elphaba, like...he was interested in her or something. Fiyero already didn't like the guy, but maybe it was just out of...was it jealousy?

"Hello." said Lucas pleasantly. Elphaba just nodded as she turned back to the board. Fiyero was pleased with Elphaba's obvious resistance to interact with the new boy. The rest of the class passed slowly for everyone, but to Elphaba, it seemed to go by much too fast, it was very fascinating...to her.

"So..." said Lucas, trying to think of a way to talk to Elphaba, "Where are you from?"

She turned to glare at him, "Do you think because I'm green I come from some foreign universe?" she snapped, taking his question the wrong way.

"No, no!" Lucas said immediately, he realized it would be harder to talk to her than he'd counted on, usually he and girls were easy to talk to, "I was just wondering."

"Well don't." she said, turning back to the board.

"The artichoke is steamed!" cried Avaric. The class laughed, except for Elphaba, her charmed circle of friends (not including Avaric, obviously) and to her surprise, Lucas.

"Oh just shut up you over-sized three year old," Elphaba snapped, "You've already used that one."

"I have?" he asked, "Well then how about, the broccoli is cooked?" the class laughed again. Elphaba rolled her eyes and ignored him and the class. Lucas glared at Avaric, as did Fiyero.

When class ended, Elphaba's mood had already dropped dramatically.

"So, Elphaba, that was the last class of the day." said Fiyero, walking over to her.

"Yes, it was, good job Fiyero." said Elphaba sarcastically. Fiyero smiled, "How about we get the gang together and go to the coffee shop?" Elphaba smiled at him and Fiyero smiled back, he loved it when she smiled. Meanwhile, Lucas watched the pair, seething at the one called Fiyero. Then he saw a bubbly blonde come up and take Fiyero's arm and kiss him. This immediately lifted Lucas's thoughts, but he still had a feeling about this Fiyero character. The way he looked at her just wasn't right.

"Um, ask me in about an hour, I've got studying to do." said Elphaba.

"You can study with us." said Fiyero hopefully.

"Oddly, enough, you aren't the most concentrated group of people when it comes to studying." Elphaba laughed the sound made Fiyero smile. She touched his arm reassuringly, "But in an hour, I'll meet you there." Fiyero's heart skipped a beat as she touched his arm, it seemed she had no idea the effects she had on him! Lucas watched Elphaba's subtle movement, while glaring at Fiyero. He noticed Fiyero smile at her and the look on his face when Elphaba smiled back and touched his arm.

"Alright...I'll see you in a hour." said Fiyero smiling, "And don't be late." he warned sarcastically, knowing how punctual Elphaba always was. She smiled and then exited through the double doors. Lucas stared after her, and then went up to Fiyero.

"You know her?" he asked. Fiyero looked at him, they were about the same height, Fiyero being about ¼ of an inch taller. Fiyero liked that.

"Sure, what's it to you?" asked Fiyero, crossing his arms, he didn't like this guy, and now he was asking him about Elphaba.

"Oh, I just thought she was interesting, that's all." said Lucas, "Do you know where she went?"

"Probably the library." said Fiyero, mentally kicking himself for telling the truth.

"Thanks." he said, and walked towards the library. Suddenly Galinda appeared at Fiyero's arm. Fiyero was still glaring at Lucas's retreating form.

"I absolutely loathe that guy." said Fiyero, eyes narrowed.

"Why?" asked Galinda, "He seemed pretty nice to me, and he was rather friendly to Elphaba."

"Yeah, that's why I don't like him." Fiyero murmured, soft enough for Galinda not to hear.


	7. Welcome to Shiz, Lucas

An hour later, Fiyero, Galinda, Boq, Crope and Tibbet were waiting in the coffee shop for Elphaba, Avaric and Nessa to show up.

"Fiyero dearest, I just thought of some so goodly, so terribly goodly." squealed Galinda all of a sudden.

"What's that?" asked Fiyero, turning away from staring the door waiting for Elphaba to look at Galinda. He had been staring door for a while now.

"I was thinking, as a sort of a welcome to Shiz thingy, we should invite Lucas to the coffee shop with us sometime!" Galinda squealed.

"Why, that is a great idea." said Fiyero, faking a smile. _Let the new boy find his own group_, Fiyero thought, pissed at the new boy, Lucas, completely, now even Galinda wanted to meet him. About 10 minutes later, Elphaba still hadn't shown up, but Avaric had.

"Hey, where's the artichoke?" he asked as he sat down in a big arm chair by the one Fiyero and Galinda were sharing.

"I don't know, she's usually very punctual, in fact, I don't think she's ever been late to anything in her life, and she never forgets stuff either." said Galinda, a confused look on her face. Fiyero was thinking the exact same thing, _where was she?!_

15 minutes later, the door of the clear glass door of the café swung open, the little soft bell above ringing. Fiyero sat up immediately when he saw Elphaba, she was smiling and laughing. Then suddenly, Fiyero's face darkened when he saw none other than Lucas Cabral walk in behind Elphaba, laughing along with her as he held the door for her.

"Ugh, I hate that guy." Fiyero muttered darkly, stirring his coffee rapidly. Galinda smiled at them.

"Look! Elphie's made a friend! They seem to get along quite well...looks like I didn't have to invite him after all." Galinda squealed when she saw the two walk in. Avaric smirked, Boq smiled, Crop and Tibbet gave thumbs up to Galinda, Galinda was giggling and Fiyero was staring darkly at Lucas.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." said Elphaba when she and Lucas had reached them, "I saw Lucas in the library and I just lost track of time." Elphaba was still smiling at some joke between her and Lucas. The whole scene made Fiyero cringe. Fiyero grimaced when he heard the how Elphaba had 'lost track of time' while talking to _Lucas_. Not to mention the fact at how quickly she had taken to befriending Lucas, it had taken him a bit longer than a day for her to start trusting him.

"Anyway, everybody, this is Lucas, and he is new, I thought he could join us for coffee today as a sort of welcome to Shiz thing." Elphaba said, standing awkwardly before the small circle of friends.

"I was thinking the _exact_ same thing!" Galinda nearly bounced out of her seat. Elphaba laughed.

"Anyway, this is Galinda, Boq, Crope, Tibbet, Fiyero and last and certainly least...._Avaric_." Elphaba said.

"Hello, I'm Lucas...obviously." said Lucas awkwardly. Elphaba shifted uncomfortably then went to sit down in an empty armchair by Fiyero. Lucas settled on another arm chair by Elphaba. Elphaba suddenly looked at Fiyero and caught sight of his expression.

"What's wrong with you Fiyero?" Elphaba asked. He looked so pissed!

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." said Fiyero, his expression lifting a little. Elphaba shot him a glance that said she didn't believe him, but she focused her attention back on Lucas, who was telling the group about something funny they had witnessed in the library. Fiyero half listened as he glared at Lucas.

"Oh, and tell them about the girl with autograph thingy." Elphaba was saying as she remembered the events with Lucas. Soon the crowd was all laughing...except Fiyero. Fiyero then looked at Lucas, and was surprised to see him looking right back at him, rather smugly. Fiyero's eyes flashed with anger, Lucas was doing this on purpose! He just had to make sure _he_ had Elphaba's full attention. Fiyero turned to Elphaba.

"Elphie, tell them about the time you and I were at the book shop." said Fiyero, using her nickname to show that he knew Elphaba better than Lucas. Lucas scowled as Fiyero was bringing up a memory of one of the rare moments he had been alone with Elphaba. Lucas's eyes flashed and Fiyero gave him a smug look. Elphaba laughed at the memory, oblivious to the two boys silent fighting, and Fiyero joined as they told the group.

"So, Lucas, why were you hanging out with the artichoke?" asked Avaric when Elphaba ad Galinda had gotten up to get more coffee.

"Don't call her an artichoke." Boq said, shooting an annoyed look at Avaric. He had been Elphaba's friend since child hood, but hadn't really spoken much to her until she befriended Galinda.

"Why not? That's what she is anyway." said Avaric.

"No she's not." Fiyero growled.

"C'mon, she's _green_." said Avaric with a smirk.

"Your point being?" said Lucas icily, "Just leave her alone."

"Why is everyone suddenly sticking up for that piece of celery?!" exclaimed Avaric, then he looked over at Elphaba, studying her, then a wicked grin crossed his features making everyone stiffen in their seats as they watched his eyes roam over Elphaba.

"Oh, I see." said Avaric, licking his lips, "She's hot." he stated, standing up and walking over to Galinda and Elphaba. Fiyero and Lucas glared after Avaric. Boq looked around nervously, he had a bad feeling.

Elphaba saw Avaric coming towards them out of the corner of her eye.

"And what do you want?" she snapped.

"What you think I want?" asked Avaric, he closed the distance between Elphaba and him, resting his hands on her waist.

"Get off of me!" she shrieked, pushing against his chest, trying to pull away, but he was strong.

"No way," said Avaric, enjoying himself, "I've just realized how deliciously irresistible you are."

"Ugh! I didn't think it could be done, but of course, only you could find a way to get drunk off of mere coffee!" Elphaba snapped, pushing harder against him, "Let go!"

"I didn't spike the coffee if that's what you're saying, but I looked at you and realization just hit me, oh you are so hot!" said Avaric, pulling her closer, "I wonder how green people taste."

"If it wasn't alcohol, then what have you been sniffing?!" Elphaba demanded.

"I am completely sober," said Avaric, "But not for long, you're intoxicating me with your beauty."

"Oh please," Elphaba scoffed, "You are such a pig, now for the last time, GET...OFF...ME!" Elphaba pushed Avaric fiercely and he flew back into the wall. Elphaba murmured something to Galinda and then left, slamming the door behind her, shaking her head with an angry expression on her face mingled with disgust and disbelief.

"Av, what the hell?!" said Fiyero, knocking Avaric across the head when he came back with a smug look on his face. Avaric rubbed the back of his head, but didn't stop grinning.

"That was out of line." said Boq, glaring at Avaric. Galinda nodded in agreement. Lucas just glared at Avaric.

"Hey, who's to say I can't have me fun with the artichoke anyway? I was only joking after all, I wouldn't pursue a girl like that in a million years, especially a green one." said Avaric.

"Oh Elphie are you ok?" asked Galinda when she had stumbled into the dorm room after her friend.

"I'm fine Galinda, don't worry." said Elphaba with a small smile, "How are you? I see you've got two, no three shopping bags in your hands, what's the event?" Galinda beamed, she just loved new clothes and parties, almost as much as she liked to talk about them.

"Oh these? I was just shopping at 'Forever Oz' when I saw these gowns that I just had to buy! And there were matching shoes and earrings...." Galinda began to ramble on about everything she'd bought and how it all matched. Elphaba smiled at her, Galinda was just so Galinda

"Anyway," Galinda's list was coming to a stop, "Are you coming to the ball/party tonight?"

"What's it for?"

"To celebrate the end of first semester or something along those lines," said Galinda with a wave of her hand, she didn't know all of the 'school' terms, "So everyone will be there!"

"Um, I don't think I can make it, I've got studying to do." Elphaba used this as her excuse frequently, "Besides, no one wants the green girl crashing their party."

"Elphie! Everyone is invited, you have to come!" Galinda cried.

"I don't have to." said Elphaba sternly, crossing her arms, "And I won't. You'll have fun, besides, you have Fiyero." said Elphaba. Elphaba's eyes turned a little sad at the mention of Galinda and Fiyero...together. Elphaba sighed and turned back to her stern mask.

"I may have Fiyero, but believe it or not, I'd have even more fun if you came too!" Galinda cried, she ran over to Elphaba and grabbed her hands, "Please?" She gave Elphaba's her best begging face.

"Oh, don't look at me like that!" Elphaba said, turning away as Galinda begged.

"Please, please, please, please, PLEASE?!" Galinda was now bouncing.

"Oh fine." Elphaba rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed in a huff, "But don't expect me to dance or be social or any of that stuff that you do at parties, I think I'll bring a book actually."

"Elphie! Books at parties are forbidden! It's social suicide!" Galinda sighed overly dramatic.

"As though my social life could get any worse." Elphaba scoffed. Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I get to give you a make-over!" Galinda squealed, bouncing faster now, and adding clapping hands to the giddy mix.

"I never said that!" Elphaba snapped, "I most definitely will not be 'Galindafied' again."

"Oh Elphie, there is an obvious difference between Galindafication and a make-over. Galindafication is when I fix you to look like me, and honestly, Oz knows, only I could pull that off. A make-over will make you pretty in your own way." Galinda said as though she was reading through a brochure. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Galinda, no matter how much make-up you plaster to my face, no matter what dress you force me into, I will never be pretty, you should stop trying." said Elphaba with an exaggerated sigh and a hand to the forehead. Galinda stopped bouncing and walked quietly over to her friend and sat down on the bed.

"Elphaba, you are beautiful." said Galinda, "You think you're not because you have green skin, but that doesn't matter. I could choose anyone, and I'm sure if they really looked at you, they'd call you beautiful too."

"Yeah? Well they'd have to look really, really hard, be color blind and have an entirely different definition of the word beautiful." Elphaba smirked.

"Why can't you just admit it? Elphie, repeat after me, I am a beautiful." said Galinda.

"Yeah, I'll say that when monkey's fly, honestly Galinda, I don't see your point." Elphaba groaned. Galinda just rolled her eyes and decided to give the matter a rest for now.


	8. The Tango: Elphaba

Later, as the girls were getting ready for the ball, Elphaba had second thought.

"You know, Galinda, I've never been to a ball or party, maybe I shouldn't go." said Elphaba as Galinda sifted through Elphaba's wardrobe, a displeased look on her face.

"Well then this will be your first!" Galinda squealed, "Ooh! You're very first party ever! I have to make it special!"

Elphaba groaned, "Nothing to over the top, keep it black, ok?"

"But Elphie!" Galinda cried, "You'd look so adorifying in pink!"

"Might I first point out that adorifying is not a word and second, I'm _**green**_. Black is the only color I DON'T clash with." Elphaba grumbled, refusing to wear pink.

"Elphie, you have a beautiful figure, now flaunt it!" Galinda ordered, "C'mon, I promise to make the dress black, you know what? You can borrow one of mine!"

"You own something black?" asked Elphaba, raising a mocking eyebrow.

"I bought it in case of emergencies and you needed a dress to borrow." said Galinda, "And judging by what I'm seeing in your closet, we've got an emergency."

"What did you buy?" asked Elphaba curiously.

"This!" Galinda brandished a black soft dress, "Go try it on!" Galinda shoved Elphaba in to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, she heard Elphaba's muffled voice through the door.

"I'm not coming out in this, I look terrible!" she said. Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Elphie, I'm sure you look absolutely brilliant! Just let me see!" Galinda whined. She heard a muffled 'fine' and the door swung open. Elphaba stood before her in a simple but beautiful silk black dress. It had short sleeves and stopped just above her knees, flowing from her thin waist perfectly. There was a little bit of black lace at the bottom of the dress. It was a v-neck and it fit Elphaba perfectly, hugging the few curves she had to make her look very pretty.

"Oh Elphie! YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Galinda squealed as she jumped up and down clapping.

"Galinda, don't lie, it's far too revealing." said Elphaba, turning to go back and change.

"No way." Galinda grabbed Elphaba's wrist to keep her from leaving, "You are wearing this dress if it is the last thing I do!"

"Fine." said Elphaba, "But this means no make-up."

"Up just a little mascara? Please?!" Galinda begged.

"I guess that couldn't hurt..."Elphaba agreed reluctantly. Galinda squealed again before dashing over to her make-up bag and running back to Elphaba. She pushed her in a chair and began applying the black mascara that volume-ized her lashes.

"Now, hair." said Galinda. She began to mess with Elphaba's hair, "Actually, I think it looks really good down." she said, dropping Elphaba's hair from the bun she had put it in. Elphaba sighed, she was relieved, wearing her hair down wasn't so bad, she did that every day.

"Now for me!" Galinda said, rushing over to get the more sparkly make-up products for her own face.

By the time Galinda was done getting ready, they were 10 minutes late to the ball.

"Galinda, I don't know much about parties and things, but isn't rude to be late?" asked Elphaba, glancing at the clock.

"No, not if your fashionably late, then everyone sees you walk in, and you don't blend in with the crowd. Everyone notices you...it's very fashionable, like I said." Galinda explained, adding another touch to her lips, "Ok, ready?" she asked. Elphaba just sighed in response as Galinda lead the way out of the door.

The girls made their way to the Ozdust, chatting about random things, laughing along the way. When they reached the grand doors to the Ozdust, Elphaba was suddenly very nervous.

"Galinda..." Elphaba began.

"No way, Elphie you are coming in, even if I have to drag you!" Galinda scolded, "C'mon!" Galinda and Elphaba made their way to the door and Galinda giggled as she threw it open dramatically. She then looked over her shoulder and realized Elphaba wasn't there. She rolled her eyes and reached a hand back and pulled Elphaba in. Elphaba stumbled in. As the door shut, everyone turned and looked at the entries. They were fashionably late. The silence that followed the stares was unnerving. The music had stopped and so did everyone else. Elphaba quickly descended the stairs while Galinda took her time, bathing in the attention. But it wasn't her people were staring at, it was Elphaba. Elphaba went into a corner and stood there. It was still eerily silent.

"What? What are you all staring at? I thought we established my verdigris two months ago!" Elphaba snapped. The crowd stared at her for a while, then the music started up again and people began to murmur softly.

"Elphaba, you look amazing." said Fiyero, coming up to stand by Elphaba.

"Haha." said Elphaba sarcastically.

"It's no lie," said Fiyero, "You look stunningly beautiful." Elphaba blushed and Fiyero smiled.

"Oh Fiyero dearest! Do you like the dress I picked out for Elphie?" asked Galinda, bouncing over, "It's absolutely gorgeous on her isn't it?!"

"Absolutely." Fiyero agreed, grinning at her. Elphaba looked down, a secret smile playing on her lips as her heart beat quickened at Fiyero's compliments. Then Lucas came over, much to Fiyero's anger.

"Elphaba! You look amazing!" said Lucas when he saw Elphaba. She blushed.

"If you say so." she murmured. Nessa and Boq were the next to come by.

"Wow, Elphaba, you look..." Boq struggled for words.

"Hot." said Avaric, cutting in as he barged into the group. Elphaba rolled her eyes at his comment. Avaric grinned smugly, "My dear Elphaba, you look absolutely ravishing."

"And you look the same, high and perverted." Elphaba snapped. Avaric just smiled wider.

"Oh, you know I love it when you talk that way." he said, stepping closer to her.

"Hey, get away from her!" said Lucas.

"Av, cut it out." said Fiyero. Avaric was about to retort at them when the group was interrupted by an older handsome boy who walked straight up to Elphaba.

"How 'bout a dance?" he asked. Elphaba smiled at him and took his hand, eager to get away from the tense group. Fiyero, Lucas and Avaric watched her go, a dark look on each of their faces directed towards the boy she'd walked away with.

"Does she even know how to dance?" asked Galinda, breaking the tense silence and snapping the boys out of their dark glares that nobody seemed to have noticed besides Boq, who was staring wide eyes between them and Elphaba, "Oh Fiyero, take me dancing!" Galinda whined. Fiyero turned and smiled at her as he led her to the dance floor. Avaric and Lucas hung back by the punch table and watched the dance floor.

The dance was an upbeat Tango. As Fiyero twirled Galinda around, he turned to see how Elphaba was doing. His jaw dropped and he forgot Galinda completely as he saw Elphaba was dancing with three guys at once. They were all entranced by her and she was teasing them unknowingly. Every time one pulled her close, their lips would get one-inch to her neck or lips, before the other would pull her away. The three men formed a circle around her as she spun gracefully and fell into a dip of one of the boys arms. He leaned down as if to kiss her, before she was spun away by one of the other men. Elphaba was an amazing dancer and her dress twirled about her gracefully. One of the men pulled her close, just as he was about to kiss her, she held her hand out and another guy took it, kissing her hand gently and twirling her away, bringing her closer to him. The three tangoed around her as they fought over who got to hold her, never breaking the rhythm or sexiness of the dance. Her legs moved swiftly and sexily as she slipped it in-between one of their legs, curving herself around him. He sighed and closed his eyes. She grinned wickedly and pulled back just as suddenly as she had come. As she pulled away, the third guy pulled her to him, lifting her into the air. Finally the song ended and everyone was staring at Elphaba and the three men around her as the next song started. Elphaba excused herself to get a drink, tired from the dance. The men stared after her as their dates rushed up to them, apparently not happy with them for the way they'd danced with the green girl.

"That was like sex on hardwood." said Avaric when Elphaba had walked over to the drinks table, exhausted.

"Didn't think I could dance did you?" she smirked.

"Didn't think you could dance like _that_." Avaric admitted. Lucas was still staring at her with his jaw dropped.

"Lucas, I'd consider closing that unless you want a fly to pop in." Elphaba laughed at his expression. Lucas blushed as he clamped his mouth shut. Avaric laughed.

"Dance with me." he said to Elphaba.

"Not a chance." said Elphaba, "At least not with you anyway." she twirled away to go chat with Galinda, Boq, Nessa and Fiyero who were in the opposite corner.


	9. Symbolic Roses

"Elphie! I didn't know you could dance!" exclaimed an ecstatic Galinda when Elphaba came by to chat with them.

"I can't." said Elphaba, no sign that she was joking.

"Please." Galinda snorted sarcastically. Fiyero had an awed expression on his face.

"You look like you've seen Madame Morrible in her underwear." Elphaba remarked at Fiyero expression. He closed his mouth immediately and smiled at her.

"I just, have never seen you dance before." he said. Elphaba sighed.

"Green people can dance too you know." she told the group.

"I didn't mean it like that Elphaba, you know that." said Fiyero. The rest of the night was spent chatting and drinking punch, but they soon stopped when they saw Avaric spike it. Several guys had come up to Elphaba and asked for a dance, but she didn't want to dance anymore that night. More guys were asking Galinda to dance (being the popular beauty she was), and she'd said yes to every single one of them, so she had been dancing pretty much the whole night. Right now she was dancing with a rather popular boy two grades up from her.

"So, Fiyero, how are you and Galinda working out?" asked Elphaba as Galinda was dancing gracefully with the other boy, Fiyero felt his heart drop, he didn't want to talk about his relationship with _Galinda_. Elphaba didn't notice his expression and she continued, "She's getting pretty excited about your, what is it? Oh, yes, two month anniversary." Elphaba said sarcastically and smirked at the notion of a two month anniversary.

"What? Am I supposed to get her a present or something?!" asked Fiyero, looking genuinely worried and surprised, "I forgot all about that!"

"Don't fret Master Fiyero, I'm sure Galinda won't break up with you if you don't buy her a red rose, or whatever it is you're supposed to get her." Elphaba laughed, "Something like, blue rose for one month, red for two, yellow for three, bouquet for four? I don't know. After she received no rose for the first month, she's pretty anxious about this second month."

"I'll have to stop by the market tomorrow and get a rose." Fiyero muttered to himself, "Or a bouquet, whichever."

"She told me she was expecting a red rose, due to the 'lovely gentleman' you are." Elphaba quoted Galinda sarcastically and laughed. Fiyero joined in, he loved it when she laughed.

"Right, I should get on that." Fiyero murmured.

"Fiyero, don't worry, whatever you do, or don't do I guess I should say, I assure you that Galinda will indeed still love you." said Elphaba, "I mean, who wouldn't? You're a prince."

"Is my title really all that matters?" asked Fiyero.

Elphaba shrugged, "My skin is all that matters."

"Elphaba, that's not true." said Fiyero softly. Elphaba looked at him and their eyes met. Fiyero noticed how sparkling her eyes were and he couldn't look away. Elphaba looked deep into Fiyero's eyes; they were so beautiful an, electrifying blue that sent shivers through her body. They continued to gaze at each other before they were interrupted by Lucas. Fiyero glared at him, he seemed to time his appearances just right.

"Hello." said Lucas awkwardly, then he turned to Elphaba, "Elphaba, I was wondering if you'd heard about this new movement of the Animal Rights, apparently there's a whole organization devoted to saving them." Lucas held an article for Elphaba to see. Elphaba took the article and began reading. She began to smile, and that passionate fire lit her eyes.

"Oh Lucas, this is wonderful!" Elphaba cried, "Fiyero, if you'd excuse us." Elphaba took Lucas's hand and lead him to some chair. Lucas smirked at Fiyero as he followed Elphaba, joining into the Animal Rights discussion; he was almost as passionate about it as Elphaba. That's what Fiyero hated most about Lucas. The one thing Elphaba was most passionate about, Lucas had to beat him in that category.

Elphaba quickly pulled Lucas away, he was really the only person at Shiz that she could discuss Animal Rights with. Well, there was Boq, but he didn't care nearly as much, and Dr. Dillamond was gone.

"Lucas, this is wonderful, I can't believe there are actually others out there who share the unopposed feelings towards the Animals." said Elphaba, "I'd like to join when I'm through with Shiz."

"I think I'd join too," said Lucas, "But at the rate at which the Animals are losing their rights, you'd wonder if this organization would still exist by then. And even if it did, whether it was just fighting a lost cause."

"Oh I know what you mean Lucas," said Elphaba, "I intend on seeing the Wizard about this someday. If something like this is happening to the Animals, the Wizard should know about it, he could help! That's why I'm studying so hard in sorcery, for that chance to meet him."

"The Wizard?" said Lucas, "Yes, he's certainly got Oz wrapped around his finger."

"I'd say." Elphaba agreed. The conversation continued, with passion about the Animal right only they could understand. They talked freely for a long time and Lucas almost forgot he was mostly only in this conversation to make Fiyero jealous. He figured he was ahead in the game, because Fiyero had a girlfriend, and on top of that it was Elphaba's best friend, Galinda and Elphaba detested Avaric and he'd made fun of her since the beginning. Finally, Lucas looked around and noticed that a good deal of people had left.

"Oh Elphie, we should be leaving now." Galinda bounced over with Fiyero.

"I suppose you're right. I had fun tonight. Thanks for showing me that article Lucas." Elphaba smiled, "Goodnight Fiyero." Elphaba walked away with Galinda then.

"Have a nice little chat did you?" asked Fiyero.

"As a matter of fact, I did." said Lucas smugly. Fiyero just glowered at him as he went to have a drink by Avaric. Avaric was already drunk, (go figure) and was clearly out of it.

"Hey, Av, how many did you have?!" asked Fiyero. A few girls were surrounding Avaric, wrapping their arms around him adoringly. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Uh, maybe eight or twenty." Avaric grinned drunkenly as his words slurred together. Then he fell back into a chair, sending the girls into burst of giggles as they fought over his lap.

"I think I'll leave." said Fiyero, standing up and leaving. He didn't want to stay anymore, he had no obligation to, now that Galinda wasn't there, and he didn't _want_ to, now that Elphaba wasn't there.


	10. The Not So Charmed Circle

Elphaba was with Fiyero and Galinda when she walked in to class the next day. Lucas glowered at Fiyero from where he was seated.

"Hey, you've got some competition." Avaric smirked to Lucas. Lucas glowered at him.

"What do you know?" he asked darkly, crossing his arms.

"Enough to know that you're behind man." said Avaric, "If this were a race, you'd be losing...by a lot."

"Well what about you? You wish that was you too don't you?" said Lucas, nodding at Fiyero who was chatting with Elphaba as she smiled back and they laughed about something.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't risk my social life to be with the artichoke, she's not worth it. I need my status, that's what keeps the girls coming you know." said Avaric, "Besides, if I went with the green bean, that'd mean I'd be taken, and I don't think I could live with just _one_ girl. Besides, I think she's hot, which is not the same as liking her. But I wish she'd let me make-out with her. I can just imagine---" Avaric was cut off from his fantasy.

"You disgust me." said Lucas, "You've probably done it with half of the girls in this school."

"Done it? You are so innocent." Avaric smirked, leaning back in his chair, ending the conversation as Elphaba came up to sit between them.

"Oh look, it's my gorgeous grass girl." said Avaric with a grin.

"This is why I hate assigned seats. Somehow I always manage to end up next to people like him." Elphaba muttered to herself. She sat down and got out pencil and her notebook for the class.

"Hello Elphaba." said Lucas.

"Oh, hi Lucas, I didn't see you there." she said. Lucas was disappointed she hadn't noticed him. Avaric chocked on a laugh, coughing. Lucas glared at him and was about to say something when he the lesson started. Elphaba listened intently and scribbled notes across the paper at top speed, but still managed to make her notes neat and in pretty cursive.

"How do you do that?" Lucas whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"Write notes at top speed and still make the legible." Lucas grinned. Elphaba grinned back.

"Magic." she said sarcastically and returned her attention to the teacher. From his seat, Fiyero saw the whispers between Lucas and Fiyero. Elphaba never allowed herself to be distracted during class, and now she was whispering _during_ a teacher's lecture...with...._Lucas_.

At the end of the lesson, Elphaba excused herself from the group's excursion to go to the library. She said she'd meet with them all later in an hour. The others went to the coffee shop.

Elphaba had been so absorbed in the books, she was surprised to glance up at the clock and see that her hour was almost up_. The others will probably wonder where I am soon. _She quickly grabbed some books, figuring she'd read them later, she had at least six and she checked them out. She walked out of the library, trying to balance her books in her arms.

"Having trouble there greenie?" asked an unkind voice. Elphaba whirled around and he pushed the books out of her arms. They came toppling down. She glared at him as she bent to pick them up, but he kicked them farther away. She stood up.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" she demanded.

"'Cause I'm having fun." he said. Elphaba glared at him as she walked over to where he'd kicked her books, but he beat her there and picked one of them up.

"Give it back!" Elphaba called, reaching for the book he held high above her. He laughed at her attempts. He saw another boy walking down the hall.

"Hey Bradley!" he called. The boy looked up and caught sight of Elphaba.

"Ooh, throw it here!" he called. The boy threw the book to Bradley, evidently making a game of keep away from Elphaba. Soon there were eight or nine boys in a circle around Elphaba, throwing her books around and pushing her roughly between them. They were all taller than her and loomed over her in a way that made Elphaba seem small and weak. Soon Elphaba gave up on trying to get her books bag, and focused on just getting away. The boys realized this and made their circle around her tighter as she struggled to break through.

"Let me out!" she yelled, shoving one boy roughly, but he barely felt it. He chuckled and pushed her roughly into a boy across the circle. He grabbed her and smiled evilly at her. She scowled and pulled away from him, only to be grabbed by another boy who tore her jacket off. She jerked away from him and was pushed towards another boy. They pushed her around the circle, grabbing her and making a game of who could hold on to her the longest while she struggled, who could push her the hardest and who caught her when she was shoved.

"No way, we're having fun." said one of the boys, catching her wrist and pulling her close. Elphaba struggled, trying to pry his fingers from her wrist, but he wouldn't let go. He brought her closer and forced her to look at him. The other boys cheered and laughed at her. The boy still continued to bring her closer and soon Elphaba realized what he was going to do. First he kissed her neck; she shuddered violently as his lips made contact with her skin. The boys laughed and jeered more. She made her struggles harder. He licked his lips with a smirk, then leaned in again, aiming for her lips. Elphaba's anger flew from her as she managed to tear away from him, only to be grabbed by another boy. Elphaba fought back tears, she would not give in, would not satisfy them with the tears that would burn her flesh. She'd only cried twice in her life, that was when her mother had died and after her father had come to the school, she was not about to cry again. Elphaba could only hope the boys would get bored soon and leave her alone. _When will this end?!_She thought.

***

Meanwhile. Fiyero stared at the door, waiting for a certain green beauty to walk in. It was 10 minutes later then she said she'd be there, and Fiyero was beginning to think it was Lucas...again. But suddenly, Lucas stumbled in with some of his other friends.

"Hey, you haven't seen Elphaba have you?" asked Fiyero. Elphaba was never late and all her friends were here, so there couldn't be anyone keeping her late.

"No, why?" asked Lucas, concern edging his voice.

"Oh, she was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago." said Fiyero. Lucas shrugged.

"She probably got caught up at the library. Besides, it's only 10 minutes, she probably forgot or something." Lucas smirked, implying that Fiyero was not important enough to Elphaba to actually come on time. Fiyero glowered at him and turned to Galinda, Boq and Nessa.

"I'm going to go look for Elphaba, I'll be right back." said Fiyero, standing up and walking away.

"Hurry back Fiyero dearest." said Galinda, smiling and then returning to her conversation with the other two. Fiyero quickly strode out of the coffee shop and decided the first place to go was the library. He started on his way there, he actually liked going to the library sometimes, he wasn't the brainless prince some people made him out to be. He rounded the corner to the library, when he saw a commotion going on at the end of the corridor. There were perhaps nine or ten guys in a circle, pushing someone around in the middle. Fiyero thought it was probably just the older college boys picking on freshman or younger boy, perhaps a Munchkin. As he turned to head towards the library again, he heard a shriek (obviously a girl) and saw a flash of green and black in the circle of the boys. Fiyero quickly backed up and ran down the hall. His eyes widened as he saw Elphaba being tossed around between the boys and manhandled. Sometimes their hands lingered at her waist or leg and caressed her face. Elphaba had shrieked at the one who'd kissed her neck. She shuddered and was pushed around from one to another as they tossed her books over her head. She tried to break out of the circle, but they just kept dragging her back and blocking her way. She tried once again to push her way through the circle, but was pushed roughly back, falling on the ground. The boy who'd pushed her smirked and moved forward. He kneeled on his knees above her and held her wrists down so that she was pinned beneath him. The others jeered and laughed. Elphaba struggled desperately, trying to get him off of her.

"HEY!" Fiyero shouted, pushing through the crowd. He knocked the boy off of Elphaba. She quickly scrambled up. She glared at them , then picked up her jacket and books, which they'd by now thrown across the floor, and she strode away quickly.

"What the hell were you doing?!" asked Fiyero.

"What'd it look like Tiggular?" asked one of the boys, Fiyero was please to see he was about 1/10 of an inch taller than him, if you looked really closely. The boy continued, "We were having fun. Just a fun game, that's all." he grinned and the others clapped him on the back.

"You disgust me." Fiyero said, before turning on his heel and running after Elphaba.


	11. The Mask

As soon as she was out of sight, Elphaba had begun to run down the hall, stupid tears glazed over her eyes, blurring her vision. She didn't blink, because if she did, the tears would fall. She didn't stop, because she was afraid she would cry if she stopped, so she kept running. She ran outside into the forest and finally stopped, leaning against a tree. She still had her books in her arms, and they were starting to feel heavy. She sat down and set the books down in front of her. She waited until the moisture in her eyes disappeared and breathed in deeply. There was a sudden noise and Fiyero appeared, clambering through a bush.

"Elphaba, are you all right?" he asked, coming to her side immediately.

"I'm fine Fiyero." said Elphaba, offering a soft smile. Fiyero looked at her more closely. Bruises lined her arms and wrists.

"Oh Elphaba..." Fiyero murmured softly, he held her wrists gently, examining the damage done to her arms. Her skin was so soft and smooth, Fiyero reveled at the touch. He let his hand graze over her arm softly. He felt an electric shock go through his body as he let his hands gently graze over her arms. Elphaba felt it too, and an involuntary shiver shook through her spine.

"They were pretty rough weren't they?" asked Fiyero, softly.

"It doesn't matter," said Elphaba, "I'm fine."

"Don't say it doesn't matter, of course it does! Elphaba, I'm so sorry." said Fiyero, looking up to meet her eyes.

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything." said Elphaba softly. They made direct eye contact, neither wanted to break the spell, but Elphaba gave in after a while. She gathered her books together and stood up.

"Here, let me carry those for you." said Fiyero, putting his hands out.

"You can carry half." said Elphaba with a grin and she rolled her eyes. She handed him 3 of the six large books and smiled at him. He smiled back, but his heart was still breaking at what those other boys had done to her. His eyes followed the bruises trailing down her arms, he looked away as his heart splintered again.

"Um, I suppose I should...what I mean is...well, back there, you...if you hadn't come he would've..." Elphaba stammered nervously, she blushed and stopped walking and looked at Fiyero, looking into his eyes, "Thank you." she whispered. Fiyero smiled softly.

"Anytime." he said. Absentmindedly he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed and looked down, then continued to walk.

"So, would you like to go to the coffee shop? Everyone's still waiting on us." said Fiyero after a while.

"Sure." said Elphaba; she put her jacket on to cover up the bruises. They walked in silence for a while, neither wanting nor knowing what to say. Finally, Fiyero blurted out.

"Why didn't you cry? Why _don't_ you cry?" Fiyero asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" said Elphaba, caught off guard, she wasn't sure if she heard him right. Fiyero immediately regretted asking, although he still wanted to know.

"Why didn't you cry? It must have hurt. You always act like people's rude comments, or behavior like that don't hurt at all, it must." she Fiyero.

"I don't do crying." said Elphaba.

"Why?" asked Fiyero.

"For one, tears burn like fire, also because if I cry, then I'm weak, then they know it hurts, then it'll get worse and worse, and then--" Elphaba was going into hysterics now, her voice was rising and she just stopped talking as tears sprung to her eyes. She quickly breathed in deeply until the moisture in her eyes went away. Fiyero hugged her lightly.

"Alright, I see why, but sometimes you should cry." said Fiyero.

"I don't think so." Elphaba said, pulling away, "Just drop it Fiyero, I don't want to continue this conversation." Fiyero sighed but obliged. He continued to walk next to her, not knowing what to say. He didn't think he'd ever seen Elphaba like that. They walked into the coffee shop together and Galinda quickly spotted them and bounded forward.

"Oh Dearest, you found her!" Galinda bobbled. Fiyero smiled and nodded. Galinda grabbed Elphaba's arm and pulled her to their spot by the fireplace where Boq and Nessa were. Elphaba's face twisted in pain as Galinda added pressure to her bruised arm, but she quickly composed herself and followed Galinda. Fiyero sighed as he watched Elphaba slip into a mask of happiness and interest in whatever Galinda was babbling about. He'd observed and stared at Elphaba so much lately, he could read her expressions easily. He could tell when she was really smiling, or if it was fake, and right now, it was fake as she was probably sparing Galinda the worrying for her. Fiyero continued to stare at her longingly, he wanted nothing more to go over and embrace her warmly and never let go, protect her from everything and everyone, but he couldn't do that, but he could help ease the pain, if she let him.


	12. Lurlinemas Planning

Lurlinemas was fast approaching. Anyone could tell, by the lift in spirits in the students, the beautiful snow, the constant singing and frantic Lurlinemas shopping. The charmed circle of friends were sitting at the cafe by the windows and fire, the snowing floating down outside lazily.

"Elphie, Lurlinemas is coming up, and I simply must know what to get you!" Galinda squealed as the conversation to a turn to the fast approaching Holiday.

"Uh, don't get me anything, I don't celebrate it. It's a religious holiday, and I'm not religious." Elphaba murmured, taking another sip of her hot cocoa.

"You've never celebrated Lurlinemas before?!!!" Galinda shrieked. Elphaba rose her hands to cover her ears as Galinda's voice reached an octave not thought possible until now.

"Ouch." Elphaba said, "I'm surprised the windows didn't shatter!"

Fiyero chuckled at this, "But really Elphaba, Galinda does have a point. You've never really ever celebrated Lurlinemas?" Fiyero asked.

"It's religious and Elphaba doesn't believe in it." Nessa answered for Fiyero, sounding somewhat mockingly and disapproving towards Elphaba.

"That and the fact that I wasn't even aloud downstairs on Lurlinemas!" Elphaba snapped back at Nessa, she hadn't meant to say it, but she did. Nessa looked down into her lap.

"I'm sorry Elphaba." she said.

"No, I'm sorry Nessa, I shouldn't have brought that up." Elphaba murmured, laying a comforting hand on Nessa's. Nessa looked up and smiled, glad her sister was so forgiving.

"Wait, what do you mean you weren't allowed downstairs?" asked Fiyero.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Elphaba said quietly.

"No, I want to know." Fiyero protested.

"Fiyero, no." Elphaba said firmly.

"Tell me." Fiyero said, he needed to know just how bad Elphaba's home life was, even if it wasn't so pretty.

"Fine, my father locked me in the attic on Lurlinemas every year. He didn't feed me for at least three days so that I wouldn't have to use the restroom and he wouldn't have to let me out. He didn't want his worthless green freak of a daughter ruining the holiday for him and Nessa." Elphaba hissed, "Happy now?"

"No." Fiyero said as the words sunk in. Nessa avoided everyone's glances, feeling terrible.

"Me either." Elphaba snapped, before leaning back in her chair, dismissing the conversation.

"Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry." Galinda laid a hand on Elphaba's knee. Elphaba just half heartedly smiled at her.

"So you won't be going home for Lurlinemas?" asked Galinda.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Elphaba scoffed, "My father doesn't want me home. I just received a letter from him actually, telling me NOT to come home."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Galinda said feeling overly fortunate for parents like her own.

"But really, I'm not religious." Elphaba said, trying to turn the conversation lighter.

"Lurlinemas isn't about religion anyway," Galinda scoffed with a wave of her hand, "It's about family and friend, good times and getting presents! No one even talks about the unnamed God!"

"Oh really?" said Elphaba, raising an eyebrow, "That's not what I heard."

"Well, you're sure as hell hearing it now!" Galinda chirped, "Come on, you have to celebrate it! It'll be your first Lurlinemas. Ooh! Your very first, I have to make it special!"

"Fine, whatever, just as long as I don't have to worship some unnamed God." Elphaba muttered, earning herself a disapproving glare from her sister.

"Yeah!" Galinda cheered, "Now Elphie, what do you want for Lurlinemas?!"

"Uh, I don't know." Elphaba said honestly, she didn't know what to ask for. She'd never really asked for anything in her life as far as presents went because she'd never been asked and was always busying caring for Nessa, "What do you want?"

"Me? I just have to have that new lip gloss I saw in Shimmer Girls magazine!" Galinda squealed.

"Alright, I should have guessed, that's all you've been talking about all week." Elphaba said with an amused smile at her friend.

"Yes I know, but it's just so IN!" Galinda exaggerated, "So. We obviously can't buy everyone a present because we aren't rich enough. Well, besides Fiyero and myself, but let me get to the point. Elphie, you will get me a present, I will get Boq a present, Boq will get Nessa a present, Nessa will get Avaric a preset, Avaric will get Crope a preset, Crope will get Tibbet a present, Tibbet will get Fiyero a present, Fiyero will get me a present and I will get Elphie a present! Sound good?" Everyone nodded their agreements.

"Good, because of Lurlinemas break, we will obviously not be able to spend Lurlinemas together, so we will celebrate the day before break starts." Galinda said, taking the job of party planner, as always.

"Sounds good." Fiyero said, giving Galinda a little pat on the shoulder. She beamed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Fiyero blushed and averted his eyes from Elphaba.

"Hey, what's this I hear about a Lurlinemas celebration?" asked Lucas, who had just spotted them walking in and was now walking over, taking a seat by Elphaba.

"Oh, Galinda wants to have some sort of celebration for this holiday which she claims to be non-religious.  
Elphaba muttered, then she turned to Lucas, a different tone to her voice, "Do you want to come?" she asked sweetly, her voice sounding so beautiful.

"Sure, I'll be there." Lucas said, smiling at her and getting lost in the sweetness of her voice.

"Great." Elphaba flashed him a smile that made Lucas's heart fly and Fiyero's sink.

"Ooh yeah! Another party go-er!" Galinda clapped, "Uh, Lucas, I shall take the liberty of purchasing a present for you since we've already done all of the presents arrangements. And you can buy one for Elphie, I'm sure out of all of us, she's the one who deserves an extra present."

"Alright, I'm fine with that." Lucas said. He smiled at Elphaba, "What would you like?"

"I really don't know Lucas." Elphaba said with a small laugh, "You don't really have to get me anything."

"Even if Galinda hadn't told me to get you a present, I would've gotten you one anyway." said Lucas. Elphaba blushed and looked down shyly that made her look so adorable Lucas's breath caught in his throat. Fiyero scowled at Lucas, but couldn't help but feel his heart melt at Elphaba's adorable shy blush and half smile. Lucas was obviously flirting with Elphaba and stealing his lines too!

"Why would you do that?" asked Elphaba.

"Because you're my friend." said Lucas. Elphaba smiled at him and Lucas felt as though he almost fainted. Her smile made him go dizzy and all he could do was smile back like a fool.


	13. Lurlinemas With the Charmed Circle

"Elphie! The celebration will start any minute!" Galinda squealed, "You have GOT to let me dress you up! You are in serious need of the gorgifying make-up I gave you for the Ozdust that one time! Please!"

"No, no and, can you guess? NO." Elphaba said, getting rather irritated at this constant nagging from Galinda to give her another make-over.

"But Elphie!" Galinda whined.

"I don't even know why I'm going to this stupid Lurlinemas celebration in the first place! I don't even celebrate it." Elphaba muttered.

"You do now!" Galinda snapped before she changed her tone back to bubbly and perky, "And because this is your first Lurlinemas, and I am a wondrously good friend, I'm going to make you look special!"

"Special? I'm about as special as it gets!" Elphaba said, exasperated.

"Oh pish, c'mon Elphie! Please!" Galinda whined

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please, please, please!" Galinda tried again, running over to Elphaba and grabbing her arm, jumping with every pretty and please.

"Ugh! You are so annoying! Fine!" Elphaba growled, and she tore her arm away from Galinda and turned away to walk to her desk so that she might get some reading in before this celebration. Galinda squealed and clapped, then stopped as she noticed Elphaba was walking away.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" she asked in a stern tone.

"To study, it's not like it's going to take you an hour to make me look, 'special'." Elphaba said.

"Oh yes it will!" Galinda snapped, "Now, here, put this dress on." Elphaba glanced at the dress in Galinda's hands, it was black, so Elphaba didn't think it could be too bad. Galinda shoved it into Elphaba's hands and then shoved Elphaba into the bathroom to change. While Elphaba was changing, Galinda went to work picking out make-up from her piles upon piles of make-up on her vanity. The only make up she really needed for Elphie was black mascara. Blush would just look weird and Elphaba didn't need lipstick because her lips were already dark red. Eye shadow would look weird too, so she settled for black mascara. When Elphaba came out, she looked very pretty, just as Galinda thought she would. The dress she wore was like the one she'd worn to the Ozdust, the dress stopping just short of her knees. The top had a wide v-neck that showed her thin shoulders and dipped down a bit in the front. It fit perfectly, like it was made for Elphaba, showing off all of her good features.

"Oh Elphie! You look so pretty!" Galinda squealed.

"It's tolerable." Elphaba muttered, ignoring Galinda's comment, "But it's a little revealing. It shows my shoulders and is a little low in the neck." Elphaba self-consciously adjusted the dress a little.

"Oh Elphie, you call that revealing? I've worn way more revealing things." Galinda said with a wave of her hand.

"Oz knows that's true." Elphaba rolled her eyes, "I've seen you dress for Fiyero's dates, and yes Galinda, you're not shy about showing your skin. But your skin isn't green."

"But Elphie! You look good green!" Galinda sighed. Elphaba had to laugh at that.

"I don't have much of a choice." she laughed. Galinda laughed too and she pulled Elphaba over to her chair, "Now, for your mascara!" she declared.

"That's the only makeup I'm tolerating." Elphaba warned before Galinda got started.

"Oh I know," Galinda assured her. Elphaba smiled softly at how well Galinda knew her and began to read a book as Galinda did her makeup. When she was done, she grabbed a brush

"Now hair!" she declared.

"What? Why can't I just leave it down? I left it down last time." Elphaba complained.

"You weren't wearing this dress last time." Galinda informed her matter-of-factly.

"Ugh, make it quick." Elphaba muttered. Galinda squealed and began.

*******

"Hey, Boq, let's go pick up the girls." said Fiyero as he grabbed his jacket off of his desk chair.

"Yeah," Boq agreed, "Nessa's on the route to Galinda so we'll get her first."

"Got it." Fiyero said, "So, how are you and Nessa working out?"

"Um...fairly well?" Boq tried.

"I'll take that as not so good." Fiyero commented with a chuckle.

"No, we're fine." Boq said quickly, "How about you and Galinda?"

"She's great." Fiyero said convincingly. Boq nodded, a surge of jealousy sweeping through his heart, followed by self pity as they neared Nessa's room. He knocked twice and stepped back politely until she opened the door.

"Hello Boq." she smiled.

"Hey Nessa." he smiled back half-heartedly, "Ready to go? We're going with Fiyero to pick up Galinda and Elphaba next."

"Alright, great." Nessa said, "Hi Fiyero." she said noticing Fiyero.

"Hi Nessa." Fiyero greeted awkwardly as they began to walk to Galinda and Elphaba's dorm room. Boq and Nessa walked ahead. Fiyero stayed a few steps behind, feeling a bit awkward in the presence of the odd couple. Finally, they reached the dorms and Nessa and Boq waited downstairs because it would've been too much trouble to drag Nessa's chair upstairs, only to bring it back down. So Fiyero went up alone, he was about to knock on the door when he heard Elphaba's voice.

"Are you seriously planning on putting that in my hair?!" she said.

"Oh course! Now stay still!" Galinda ordered.

"No way, that thing's not coming within an inch of my head." Elphaba warned, "It looks like a murder weapon!" Fiyero could hear her stepping back and tripping over something, catching herself at the last moment. He chuckled at what she'd said.

"But Elphie! Then it won't look right! Come one, if you don't let me, then I wasted all this time on your hair for nothing." Galinda whined, her voice sounding a bit offended.

"I never asked you to do my hair." Elphaba snapped.

"Elphie! Please!" Galinda whined.

"Don't look at me like that!" Elphaba cried. Fiyero knew exactly what face Galinda was pulling, the one that made you do whatever she asked. It worked ever time, even on Elphaba.

"Ugh, fine!" Elphaba finally said.

"Yay! Now sit down and don't move." Galinda ordered. Fiyero waited a few more moments, before he heard Galinda gasp.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you! You're beautiful!" she cried. Fiyero suddenly couldn't wait anymore to see Elphaba. Hearing Galinda reaction, she must have looked amazing. Fiyero knocked on the door quickly.

"Oh! He's here!" he heard Galinda squeal, "Oh, I have to find the hair ribbon that matches my dress! Elphaba, go greet him."

"Yeah, you can't look like more of a candy cane then you already do, but hey, go ahead and add a hair ribbon to it." Elphaba muttered sarcastically. Hearing this, Fiyero chuckled, wondering what kind of dress Galinda was wearing.

"Oh, hush. Now quick, put these on before you answer the door." Galinda said.

"I'm not wearing heels." Elphaba said dismissively.

"Relax, they aren't heels, they're flats." Galinda said.

"Fine." Elphaba sighed. Fiyero chuckled again, it was funny listening to Galinda and Elphaba, they were two most opposite people, and yet, they were best friends. Fiyero was caught off guard when the door suddenly opened and Elphaba was standing there. She was so light; she didn't make a sound when she walked, so Fiyero hadn't heard her walk to the door.

"Hi, it'll just be a minute. Galinda has to find a matching hair ribbon for her dress." Elphaba said. Fiyero nearly fell backwards as his breath hitched in his throat. Her dress showed her thin shoulder and hugged her soft curves, making them more obvious. Her hair was in a bun, not a tight one like a teacher of librarian wears, but a loose messy one, with a few strands of hair that hung loose from the bun arranged artfully around her face, curled only slightly. Fiyero could only stare. Elphaba noticed him staring.

"I know, it looks terrible, but Galinda gave me that look, you know, the one with the big puppy dog eyes, and I couldn't say no, and then she had to choose this dress and--" Elphaba was cut short.

"That's not why I was staring. You look beautiful." Fiyero said softly, looking into her eyes.

"Oh..." Elphaba blushed, which melted Fiyero's heart. Just then, Galinda bustled out in her red and white dress, tying a red and white striped ribbon in her hair.

"Wow, Galinda, you look great." Fiyero said automatically. She wore a poufy red dress, striped like a candy cane and white fur on the bottom, end of the sleeve and neck line. The dress was rather short, in fact, it was impractically short, but that was Galinda, fashion before practicality, as always. She wore long heeled black boots that came up to her knees and her golden hair was in a curly pony-tail, held together by a red and white bow.

"You think?" Galinda giggled.

"I _know_." Fiyero said. Elphaba rolled her eyes and started walking downstairs. Fiyero chuckled and offered his arm to Galinda. She took his arm and they proceeded to follow Elphaba downstairs.

"Hi Boq, Nessa." Elphaba greeted the two as she neared the bottom of the stairs. Boq stared wide-eyed at her and Nessa's expression was about the same. Elphaba ignored them and waited next to Nessa's chair for Fiyero and Galinda to reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready to go?" asked Fiyero once he'd reached the bottom of the stairs, Galinda hanging on his arm.

"Of course dearest! I can't wait!" Galinda chirped. Fiyero grinned at her, an amused expression on his face. Elphaba stifled a laugh as the five began to walk to the restaurant.

*************

Later, the circle of friends sat around the big round table at an off campus restaurant, laughing and having a good time. They were seated as follows: Galinda, Fiyero, Crope, Tibbet, Avaric, Lucas, Boq, Nessa and Elphaba (who at next to Galinda). They'd just finished the meal and were in the midst of ordering desert, when Galinda daintily picked up her fork and tapped her glass to get everyone's attention. Nobody paid any attention to Galinda's call for attention, all to immersed in their own laughter and conversation, causing Galinda to tap her glass harder. Fiyero chuckled at this as Galinda huffed and slammed down her glass.

"Alright!" Galinda yelled, "Attention!" nearly everyone in the restaurant turned to her. She blushed, "Not you." she said, "Them," she pointed to her group of friends. There was a chorus of 'ohh's' from the other diners in the restaurant.

"What is it Galinda?" asked Elphaba when everyone at their table looked at her expectantly.

"I believe it is time to open the Lurlinemas gifts!" she called. Everyone suddenly felt very anxious wondering if they'd chosen the right present, hoping not to disappoint whoever they'd bought a gift for. Everyone pulled their gifts out from underneath the table where'd they'd kept them during the meal, a surplus of fluffy tissue paper and brightly colored packages and bags cluttered onto the table.

"Alright, Fiyero, you can go first, then whoever the present is for chooses the next one. Just pick one out and read who it's to and from." Galinda instructed making the exchange of gifts sound more like instructions to a board game or something. Fiyero reached out and picked up a small blue package, holding the shape of a book.

"Alright, this one's for Crope and it's from Avaric." Fiyero announced, handing the package to Crope. The short Munchkin took it and opened it.

"How to Get Girls." he read the title. All of the boys laughed, while the girls send disapproving looks at them, mostly directed at Avaric. Then Crope reached forward and picked up a bright pink one, obviously from Galinda.

"This one's from Galinda, duh, and it's for....Boq!" Crope tossed the package across the table to Boq, who was blushing mildly, while glancing secretively at Galinda. Nessa didn't miss this and hurried Boq to open it. He did so, pulling out an expensive looking pale blue cufflinks.

"Wow, thanks Galinda." said Boq.

"Do you simply love them?" Galinda gushed, "I saw them and just knew they'd look great on you!"

"Absolutely." Boq said in a daze. Galinda beamed. Elphaba kept an eye on Nessa, who stared—no glared between Boq and Galinda.

"Nessa, are you okay?" asked Elphaba quietly, resting a hand on Nessa's shoulder.

"I'm fine Elphaba, don't worry." Nessa replied.

"Are you--" Elphaba was cut off when she heard her name.

"Here, this one's for you." Boq handed the present to Elphaba. Lucas felt his stomach tighten in anxiety as he watched her pull the big volume of literature authored by Animals.

"Oh, Lucas, thank you." Elphaba said, "I wanted this. I saw it the other day, but I couldn't afford it. Thank you." Lucas smiled hugely at her, a relief rising from his chest, she actually looked genuinely happy with the present. She started to read the book right then and there, not bothering to see what the other gifts were until she heard Galinda's squeal a while later.

"Oh Elphie! Thanks so much!" she gushed.

"Do you like them?" asked Elphaba.

"Like them? I love them Elphie!" Galinda exclaimed, holding up the pink diamond earrings to the light, "Are these real?"

"Yes." Elphaba said, she'd spent a good deal of her money on her present for Galinda.

"No way!" Galinda squealed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Elphaba laughed.

"Now here, this one's from me to you." Galinda gave Elphaba small package. She opened it and pulled out a key.

"What's it to?" she asked puzzled.

"The library." Galinda said, "The librarian said that now you can go there whenever you like! Even during the holidays when the library is closed and you will be stuck here all break!"

"Galinda, thank you!" Elphaba cried, sincerely touched by her friend's thoughtfulness, "This is the best gift I've ever gotten."

"I'm glad you like it!" Galinda beamed.

"Yes, only Elphaba could be so thrilled by a key to the library." Crope joked. Everyone laughed at that, including Elphaba who laughed somewhat shyly and softly. Fiyero noticed and couldn't help but feel his heart turn to butter at her shy innocent expression.

"Fiyero dearest? What are staring at?" Galinda suddenly pulled him out of his trance.

"Oh, nothing." said Fiyero.

"Oh, ok." Galinda giggled, "Here, this is for you!" Fiyero opened the package and revealed a clearly expensive silver watch. Fiyero didn't really wear watches, in fact he found them uncomfortable, but it was a typical gift from any rich girlfriend who happened to be obsessed with fashion.

"Wow, thanks Galinda. It's great." Fiyero said, he leaned down and kissed Galinda quickly. She giggled and put a hand over her lips daintily.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not." she admitted.

"I love it." Fiyero smiled, "Here, this is your present." He pulled a small flat square box out of his pocket, obviously jewelry. Galinda took it and opened it, squealing with delight as she pulled out the silver bracelet with pink diamonds. He and Elphaba had bought matching gifts for Galinda.

"Oh my Oz! They match my earrings!" she squealed. Fiyero chuckled.

"That was kind of the point Lin." Galinda giggled before pulling him to her with surprising force and kissing him passionately. Avaric, Crope and Tibbet all cheered while Boq looked down, Elphaba and Nessa pretended not to notice, striking up a random conversation and Lucas just continued to stare at Elphaba.

*************

The next day, Fiyero, Elphaba and Galinda decided to spend their last morning together before break at the coffee shop. Fiyero and Galinda would be leaving at noon.

"Oh Elphie, I hate to think of you all alone here during break." Galinda said for about the fifth time.

"Galinda, don't worry, I'll be fine, I've got the library, remember?" Elphaba held up the key. Galinda laughed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Those books are like people to you." Galinda joked. Elphaba smiled.

"So, are you two spending break together?" asked Elphaba.

"Huh?" said Fiyero, "No, my parents need me home in the Vinkus, and we've got something to attend with one of the other mayors of some other place, I forget where. But we're supposedly having dinner along with some other leaders and such."

"It sounds very official and politically important." Elphaba commented.

"Yeah, you know me, always the political leader." Fiyero said. Elphaba laughed softy, Galinda giggling into her palm. Suddenly, the door of the café burst open, the small bell ringing. A young boy burst in, carrying a messenger bag and traveling clothes, breathing as though he'd just run two miles. He looked around the cozy café, spotted Elphaba and began walking towards her.

"Do you know who that is?" asked Fiyero, noticing the boys come their way.

"Not a clue." Elphaba muttered. The boy finally reached them. Elphaba flashed him a smile and he wavered on the spot, dazed, then pulled himself together and hurriedly gave her a telegram, watching her with a dreamy look on his face.

"Um, do you need an immediate reply or are you just in shock of realizing that I'm green?" asked Elphaba, noticing him linger.

"Oh, sorry." he blushed, then hurried out of the café. Elphaba then read the telegram. Her face suddenly darkened and she hurriedly stood up.

"I have to go." she said abruptly, grabbing her bag and staggering to her feet.

"Why? Where are you going?" asked Fiyero, standing up as well.

"I—my---father just wrote to me, he needs me home for Lurlinemas." she said softly, sounding as though she was biting back tears. Fiyero knew that her father was terrible, but he could tell that there was something she wasn't telling him, beneath the surface of the already obvious abuse.

"_Needs_ you there? What for?" asked Fiyero urgently.

"I'll---I'll see you at the train station." Elphaba said and quickly hurried out of the café.


	14. Frex's Sermon

"Elphaba, as you know, I am preaching today. So make yourself presentable." Frex ordered gruffly as he walked into the kitchen where Elphaba was preparing the dinner for the family and the large number of political leaders that would be dining with them at the annual political/economic meeting. This year the members were gathering in Munchkinland. Her father had sent her to the kitchen as soon as the carriage let them off t the governor's mansion. Usually such a task as making dinner, especially such a large dinner as this, was performed by the maids or a chef, but Elphaba's cooking was far better. This was something that had shocked Frex. A lot of things surprised Frex about his oldest daughter. There was her cooking, her grace, her intellect, her singing, her voice in general, and dare he admit....her _beauty_. When Frex actually _did_ look at his daughter and not her skin, he couldn't deny that had she not been green, she would easily have been the most beautiful person in Oz. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Elphaba's angel voice.

"Presentable?" she scoffed, "What does it matter if I'm presentable if you are just going to shun me in public anyway?"

"You dare speak back to me!" Frex thundered, slamming a fist onto the counter. Elphaba flinched, she wanted to say 'yes, yes I _dare'_. But she held back.

"No, I'm sorry father." she said solemnly, continuing to stir the rice and add spices to the mixture, it smelled amazing and Frex's mouth began to water, so he quickly went out of the kitchen with a gruff, "Good."

*********

"Father, where are we going?" asked Fiyero, as he looked out the carriage window.

"A political meeting in Munchkinland, it's being held by Governor Thropp this year." said his father. Thropp, that was Elphaba's father, maybe he'd get to see Elphaba.

"Then why are we at a church?" asked Fiyero as the carriage stopped.

"He's holding a sermon before the meeting and I've heard a lot about this particular sermon. I heard he's got two daughters, one crippled and one green, if you can imagine that." his father chuckled.

"Yes, imagine that." Fiyero said sarcastically bitter, "So his daughter's will be here?"

"Yes, there part of his sermon." his father answered as they entered the church. They took seats in the back and a few of the girls that were there giggled when they say Fiyero and wiggled their fingers at him. Fiyero rolled his eyes, he was used to this. He sat in his seat and then Frex came out and addressed the large audience.

*******************

"Now, I stand before you today to preach to you on our sins and the good we do in our life's, the punishments and the rewards." Frex spoke. There was a very large crowd in the church, but they were not here to listen to Frex preach, not really. They'd heard of his sermons, and who he brought forth in his sermons, his daughters, one green, and one crippled. Not much was said for the crippled one, but her snobbish demeanor, pale skin and of course, her disability. But _much_ was said of the green one. There was talk of her father's unjust cruelty towards her, her green skin of course. Most had been said of her voice though; they called it an angel's voice, when she spoke and heaven's voice when she sang. Even more had been said of her beauty, people who looked past her skin had called her the most beautiful person in Oz, but not many people could get past that particular feature.

"I am governor of Munchkinland, and preacher," Frex continued, "Now, this is my beautiful daughter, Nessarose." Nessa wheeled herself onto the low rise stage, "She is crippled. The unnamed God has taken away her ability to walk. But why would such a wholly god do such a thing? Well, I will show you. It is because her sister...," Nessa wheeled herself back down to her seat and Frex paused to pull someone roughly out from behind the stage. He grabbed Elphaba's arm roughly and jerked her into view. The crowd gasped and Elphaba looked down immediately, knowing full well that her green skin had disgusted the all, but her reasoning was wrong. The crowd was expecting the green skin, but they had thought the rumors of her beauty to be false, they were true. The girl struggling in her father's grasp was indeed beautiful. He grasped her arm in an iron hold, the girl was so thin it looked as though her arm would snap under his hand. Frex, seeming satisfied with the crowds reaction continued, "was born green."

"Now, what may you ask has she ever done to deserve to be born such a color?" asked Frex, "This was not her fault," (somehow, Elphaba managed not to roll her eyes at the irony in his words, he blamed EVERYTHING on her), "I admit that during my late wife's pregnancy with her. I had sinned. I'd carried an affair with a Gillikinese woman, and as punishment for my sins, the Unnamed God tainted my first born with green skin." The crowd gasped, Frex pointedly ignored this and continued, "So when my wife was again pregnant, I had her chew milk flowers so that the next child wouldn't be such a ghastly color, and she wasn't, but she was crippled. Now, should the daughters really pay for the sins of the parents? No, so the Unnamed God gave them each a few gifts of their own. My wonderful Nessa has a wonderful talent at art. As you can see this painting on the walls," Frex motioned to a few of the paintings on the church walls, while never letting go of Elphaba's arm, tightening his grip, she winced visibly and the crowd's hearts went out to her. They looked at the paintings and noted how well painted they were, amazing works of art. Frex nodded and continued, "And this one, well, I shall have her speak for you." Frex announced, the crowd waited, wanting to see if the rumors of her voice were true as well.

"Elphaba, say something." Frex ordered.

"Um...my name is Elphaba Thropp..." Elphaba said, unsure what her father wanted her to say. The crowd gasped (again). Elphaba glanced up at Frex and sighed in relief when she saw the satisfied smirk on his face at the audience's reactions.

"You see? Now, I shall have her sing for you." Frex announced proudly. The crowd leaned forward in their seats and waited with baited breath, this is what they had all come for anyway, to hear her sing. Elphaba glared at Frex and tore her arm from his grip, (many were surprised when he thin arm hadn't broken) she stepped away from him and began to sing. The crowd was in awe as they listened, they froze in their seats and their eyes glazed over. In truth, her voice was magical. Fiyero had never heard her sing, sure he was used to her voice, but he'd never heard her _sing_. He was amazed, but wasn't shocked at the fact of that. He was amazed by everything about her. When she finished, they were still frozen in shock and wonder. Frex smirked at them again and grabbed Elphaba by the arm again.

"Now, she may hold a voice such as that, but she cannot touch water." Frex explained. Elphaba looked down again. At the crowd's confused looks, Frex continued, "I'll show you exactly what water does to her." Frex proceeded to pick up a pail of water. Fiyero couldn't watch this. Frex was going to torture his daughter for everyone to see. He put his face in his hands.

Elphaba eyed the amount of water in the pail, "That's too much!' she hissed at Frex under her breath. Frex ignored her and threw the water at her. Elphaba screamed in agony. The crowd all flinched, this reaction was so unexpected and...heartbreaking. Fiyero looked up when he heard he scream, he hadn't thought it would've hurt that much, now he knew just how much pain Elphaba was feeling. He felt his blood boil and his eyes swell with moisture. Elphaba shut her eyes tightly and waited for the pain to subside as it usually did, but this was too much water, the pain wasn't going away. Just as Elphaba was about to slip into the black of unconsciousness, she heard her father speak.

"You see?!" Frex said, "She is a freak! She cannot even touch water! But she is not dead, therefore, the Unnamed God has found it in his heart to love her. How anyone can love her is beyond me, but the Unnamed God has done, by allowing her to exist. If he can find it in his heart to love _her_, he is the most giving and generous God in existence!" Then he shoved her into the arms of someone else. The young man was the one that worked for her father as a servant. He easily picked up Elphaba as she gave into the pain and went unconscious, she was so small and thin, it felt like he was carrying air or a small doll.

"Take her back to the mansion and tend the burns, then have her finish preparing the meal." Frex ordered. The young man nodded and walked out of the church with her in his arms. Fiyero watched them go and wished he was the one carrying her away from this horrible man, but he was not, and had to remain in the sermon and endure every terrible thing Frex could muster about his green skinned 'freak' of a daughter.


	15. The Auction

The whole way home, Elphaba did not wake. Kendal kept her in his arms even during the carriage ride back to the mansion. He held a certain sympathy to the green girl. He'd been her only friend for six years, and before, she'd had none. He'd begun to work for her father when he was 13 and she had been 11. They'd become great friends, until she was on her way to Shiz. He would've quite long ago, had Elphaba not been there. He thought she needed someone, a friend. Then when she went to Shiz, he thought about quitting then too, but then he assumed he'd never see her again. So he kept his job. When they got to the mansion, he laid Elphaba down on the couch and waited a moment, looking at her face and the burns inflicted upon her by the water.

"Elphaba? Hey, Elphie, wake up." he gently shook her shoulder. Slowly, her eyes flickered open, she looked a little lost and disoriented. She focused her beautiful eyes on him.

"Kendal?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, it's me." Kendal smiled and helped her into a sitting position. She winced as the burns on her arms pressed into the couch. Kendal felt his throat clog up with nervousness, "Listen, your father told me to tend your burns and he wants you to finish preparing the meal."

"Ok. He used too much water that time." Elphaba said, "Usually it's just a small cup or something, he used a whole pail! Did you see the size of that thing?"

"Yeah. I saw, I'm really sorry." Kendal said, "C'mon, there's some extra oils in the cabinet." Kendal led Elphaba over to a cabinet near the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of oil. He poured some in his hands before rubbing his hands on Elphaba's wounds.

"There. All finished." Kendal said, putting the bottle back in the cupboard.

"Thanks." Elphaba said.

"Anytime." Kendal smiled and gave her a small hug. She was surprised but gave him a small pat on the back, not used to being hugged. Kendal chuckled at this and she gave a small laugh as she made her way to the kitchen.

******************

Later that night, the mansion's huge dining hall was crammed with the leading men of their countries and some had brought their sons and wife's as well. Frex sat at the head of the table with his lovely Nessa at his side. Elphaba hadn't finished the preparing meal yet and Frex was growing impatient, he was about to get up and tell her to hurry up, when maids suddenly rushed out with big trays of food. Elphaba was among them, though she didn't wear the maid's uniform. Some of the guests began eating immediately. Fiyero was aghast but not exactly surprised when he saw Elphaba serving food like the servants. He glanced over at Nessa and saw that she was avoiding looking at her sister. Fiyero figured Elphaba was probably treated like a servant here.

"This is amazing Frexspar! Who's your cook?" asked one of the more decent looking men.

"Elphaba of course." Frex answered through mouthfuls of his own food. Fiyero tasted his food, it was really good. She'd made the whole meal, probably been forced to. Though the food was amazing, Fiyero couldn't bring himself to eat it, knowing that Elphaba had been forced to make it.

"Really?!" a few exclaimed. Elphaba leaned in-between two men as she set the food down before them, she was about to pull back and return to the kitchen to get the rest of the meal when one of the man's hand stopped her. He held her small face in his large hand and grinned mischievously at her as his thumb traced circles on her cheek. She tried to pull back, but found he wouldn't let go.

"Sir, please let go." Elphaba said. He just smiled at her and ignored her request. Fiyero, who was sitting at the other end and side of the table, was glaring at the man. If looks could kill, that man would be a smoldering pile of ash by now. He recognized the man from the last political meeting he'd attended as the leader of the Great Kells, Raman.

"Say, I could use a cook like this at my house. She's got a voice I could listen to for hours and she's not bad on the looks either, you know, supposing I get bored of my wife..." Raman said. Some of the other men at the table snickered at this while Fiyero fumed. Raman sneered at her as she tried to pull away again, "Plus, it might earn me some respect if I _own_ the most beautiful girl in Oz." Elphaba froze at this...own? Was he planning on buying her like some slave?

"Say Frex, how much are you willing to sell her for?" asked Raman, only slightly joking. Frex looked up from his meal, a set his napkin down.

"How much are you willing to pay?" asked Frex. Elphaba stared at him, was her own father really going to _sell_ her to this awful excuse for a man?

"Father!" Nessa exclaimed, she could not just let her father sell her sister away like a slave, she was his daughter and she was her sister! Fiyero was distraught as he listened, would Frex really do something like this?

"Quiet Nessa, daddy's doing business." Frex said, then turned his attention back to Raman, who still hadn't let go of Elphaba's face, "Would you give me 10,000 for her?"

"Any price and I'll pay it." Raman said, staring hungrily at Elphaba. She flinched at the look on his face and quickly turned away and gaze pleadingly at her father.

"Father please," Elphaba pleaded.

"Quiet." Frex snapped, "How about 50,000?"

"I'll take it, that's as high as I can go though, I've still got taxes like any man though." Raman said, "Look, I've got the money right here. Just take it and she'll belong to me, you'll have her off your hands, isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"I will not _belong _to anybody, nor will you _own_ me." Elphaba snapped, prying his hand from her delicate face. She shot away from his clutches, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Oh yes you will, if I pay for you, you **will** be mine and I assure you that in paying money, it constitutes as _owning_ you." Raman said greedily, licking his lips.

"Whoa now, if you're really planning on selling her, I'd pay 55, 000." said a man at the opposite end of the table near Fiyero. Raman glared at him.

"Deals closed, she belongs to me!" Raman growled.

"No, Frex hasn't taken your money yet." the man shot back.

"C'mon, 55, 000 for the most beautiful creature in Oz, who can cook like this and with a voice like angels, that's a little low, don't you think? Frex, I'd gladly give you 70, 000 for her." said another man. Fiyero couldn't believe this, this political meeting had turned into an auction in which Elphaba was being sold. _Elphaba_, a person, the most amazing person he'd ever met. He could not stand for this. He looked around the table and only saw maybe four of five men who weren't shouting out prices, they were shooting disgusted looks at Frex and the bidding men and sympathetic glances at Elphaba. He recognized one of the men not bidding as Galinda's father of Gillikin.

"Now Frex, you can't honestly be thinking of selling your daughter." said Galinda's father sternly, "It'd be going against everything you preach about, you cannot sell her." Frex didn't seem to hear. Suddenly, a man shouted out 100,000 and he saw a flicker or agreement cross Frex's face, as though he really was going to accept this offer. That was when Fiyero snapped. He shot out of his seat.

"NO!" he roared, "You cannot just auction her off to these awful people!" The room went quiet and Elphaba gazed at Fiyero with a helpless but grateful look in her eyes, she hadn't noticed him there before. After a long pause, Frex cleared his throat, he obviously didn't remember Fiyero from the last time they'd met.

"Well, the boy's got a point. As generous as your offers were, I can't just sell my daughter." said Frex, "I don't know how you got it into your head that she was for sale anyway!" Raman glared at Frex. Frex noticed that Raman still hadn't let go of his daughter, "Raman, I'd appreciate it if you'd let go of Elphaba so that she may serve the rest of the meal." Raman reluctantly released her and she quickly shot away from him and hurried to the kitchen.

"Now, back to politics." Frex announced. There were grumbles of agreement from the other men and Fiyero sat back down. Elphaba came back out moments later with two more trays of food. She had to lean in between Fiyero and his father to set one of the down.

"Thank you." she whispered to him as she set the food down. He smiled at her.

"Anytime." he said. She smiled back weakly and went back to the kitchen. Fiyero gazed after her and then turned back to the table, half-listening to all the political happenings in Oz and what could be done.


	16. Dancing to No Music

Later, when everyone had finished eating and Elphaba and the other servants came to get the empty dishes, Fiyero couldn't help but notice how Raman stared hungrily at Elphaba every time she came into the dining hall, either clearing dishes or serving dessert. Fiyero wanted to yell at him and ask what his damage was, but he'd already made enough outbursts for one night, and technically Raman wasn't really hurting Elphaba this time. As everyone ate their dessert, Fiyero only stared at his, it did look good.

"You can eat it Fiyero, I didn't poison it." said Elphaba as she set a large dish of pudding in the center of the table in front of him.

"Oh, I know." said Fiyero, he took a bite, it was sensational, "This is really good Elphaba."

"It should be, Oz knows I spent long enough on it." Elphaba muttered. Suddenly the phone rang loudly.

"Elphaba! Phone!" Frex yelled at her like she was some sort of trained pet. She jumped and instantly went to pick. She came back with the phone and handed it to Frex.

"Hello?" Frex answered as he snatched the phone from Elphaba and shoved her roughly away, Frex listened intently, "Oh...I see...alright, yeah, thanks for the heads up, bye." Frex faced the table.

"Alright, the train stations and roads are closed because of the snow storm." Frex announced, everyone looked out the window and for the first time noticed the large amount of snow on the ground and how much was still falling, it looked like a blizzard. Everyone looked at each other, wondering where this left them. Frex continued.

", Which means, that because this is Lurlinemas, hotel rooms are mostly filled up. So if you want a hotel room, the phone's here. If you don't get one, you're stuck here." Frex said. There was a short pause and then everyone leapt for the phone, not wanting to stay at Frex's too long. Fiyero's father was among them, but soon realized the line for the phone was too long and he'd have to stay here, so he sat back down, grumbling about the circumstances. Raman was the only man who hadn't jumped out of his seat for the phone. He just sat there, staring at Elphaba. She shuddered and backed out of the room quickly.

*****************

It ended up being that Galinda's father, Fiyero and his father, Raman and the leader of Quadling (who didn't speak much English) stayed at Frex's mansion. Fiyero was a little relieved at this though, it meant he got to watch over Elphaba and make sure she'd be ok.

At about two in the morning, Fiyero found he couldn't get to sleep. He was in a large room with luxuries such as a huge closet and bathroom and a bed with expensive sheets and comforter. There were many empty rooms like this in the large mansion. He lay in the bed above the covers and stared up at the ceiling. Finally, he got up and made a random decision to simply walk about the mansion and explore, maybe find Elphaba's room and see if she too were awake. He found himself shivering suddenly and went to the dining room where the fire was. The giant table where they had eaten had been cleared, so now it was just a large empty ballroom with marble floors and a large blazing fire place. He saw Elphaba lying there on the hard marble floor next to the fireplace, laying her head on her arms and a book lay open next to her. She'd probably fallen asleep reading. Fiyero smiled softly and walked over to her.

"Hey Elphaba." Fiyero leaned down and gently shook her shoulder. She jumped and sat up.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep, it won't happen again!" Elphaba said quickly, scrambling up. Fiyero felt his heart ache for her; did her father even let her sleep?! Elphaba looked up and noticed it was Fiyero and not her father, so she relaxed, "Oh Fiyero, I'm sorry, I thought you were my father. Was there something you needed?"

"What? No, I just couldn't get to sleep, so I took to exploring the mansion. Then I got cold and came to the fireplace, where I found you." Fiyero explained, he pointed to the book, "You must have fallen asleep reading."

"Oh, I must have." Elphaba yawned quietly, "But now that I'm awake again, I don't really feel like going to sleep again."

"Me either..." Fiyero said, "We could...talk?"

"About what?" Elphaba asked.

"Anything." Fiyero said. Elphaba smiled shyly and sat down again next to the fireplace. She gestured to the opposite side of the fireplace across from her where he could sit. He smiled and sat down too, and soon they were lost in conversation, chatting and laughing about everything and nothing all at the same time. Elphaba noted how they'd subconsciously moved closer together, Fiyero noticed too, but thought it best not to comment on it.

"So, this place looks a lot like a ballroom when the table isn't in here." Fiyero said, once their laughter had died down about whatever they'd been talking about earlier. He gazed around the dark room.

"Oh, it is." Elphaba said, following his gaze around the large room. At night with the lights off, the room looked even grander, with only the light of the moon and glow of the fire to light up the room. It looked like it'd just popped out of a fairytale. There were large pillars framing the room. The large white windows reached up to the astoundingly high ceiling. An amazing chandelier hung from the ceiling and there was a grand staircase at the front of the ballroom.

"I heard that when my mother was alive, there was a ball held here regularly." Elphaba said, "But no one's danced in here for a long time. Not since I was born."

"We could change that." Fiyero said. He abruptly stood up and offered her his hand, "A dance fair lady?" he asked dramatically. Elphaba laughed.

"There's no music Fiyero." She said.

"So?" Fiyero grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Oh, alright." Elphaba laughed and took his hand. He smiled and pulled her up and led her to the middle of the room. Suddenly, he became nervous and shaky. He'd always wanted to dance with her, ever since he'd noticed her grace. He'd been jealous of those lucky guys at the Ozdust the last time, but now; there she stood, waiting for him to make the first move.

He carefully took her small hand in his and his other hand went to the small of her back, pulling her closer. She smiled shyly at him and let her free hand fall on his shoulder. Hesitantly, he took the first step, guiding her through a slow waltz. Soon they were gliding throughout the entire ballroom, laughing and smiling, his nervousness gone, replaced with a warm, glowing feeling on content and utter happiness. He spun her out and back in and she laughed as she came back to his arms. The absence of music was hardly noticeable because the pair kept perfect rhythm without the music and it didn't seem the least bit awkward. He suddenly put his hands on her thin waist and lifted her into the air and spun her around. She laughed aloud at this and he beamed at making her laugh, it sounded so beautiful and natural that he laughed too. When he brought her back down, she was still smiling at him. He dropped her into a low dip and suddenly his heart stopped as he gazed at her. Slowly, he pulled her back up, they both panted slightly, but neither looking away from the other. She had never been more beautiful. The moonlight was in her hair and the stars were in her eyes, making them sparkle with life. The beams of the moon flooded through the windows mixed with the soft blaze of the firelight, making her glow, her emerald skin taking on a pearly green color. She had a shy smile on her lips and he couldn't get over the feel of her small body in his arms. Suddenly a rush of overwhelming feelings came over him. He found himself leaning forward slowly. It could have been his imagination, in fact, he was pretty sure it was, but he thought she was leaning forward too. For a moment, he thought he might kiss her, and he almost did, when they were interrupted. Fiyero was briefly reminded of Lucas in that instance, this boy, like Lucas seemed to just choose his moments to interrupt.

"Elphaba?" said Kendal, who was standing at the top of the staircase. He'd been watching them for a while now, a knowing smile on his face. She and Fiyero jumped and jolted apart. Elphaba looked down innocently and shyly while Fiyero ran his fingers though his hair nervously.

"Uh...yes Kendal?" asked Elphaba.

"It's time to start preparing breakfast." said Kendal awkwardly.

"Oh!" Elphaba jumped and looked at the grand clock above the staircase, it read 4:30 am, "Why didn't you get me earlier?!"

"I was going to give you more time to rest, but I see you weren't sleeping anyway." Kendal grinned and Elphaba blushed.

"Oh whatever, let's go, breakfast needs to be done by eight." Elphaba said and rushed up the stairs. Then she stopped in the middle of the staircase and turned towards Fiyero, "Um...thanks for talking with me and...the dance." she blushed again and then hurried after Kendal. Fiyero felt himself grinning ear to ear as he wandered back to his room.

************

Raman had watched the beautiful green girl lie down beside the fireplace and read her book. He watched her slowly drift off. He was about to approach her, when a young man walked out and got to her first. She seemed to know him and Raman remembered him from the dinner. He'd been the one who cut off his deal with Frex. He watched her talk and laugh with this prince boy. He hadn't seen her smile, and he decided he liked it, he liked her laugh too. The more he watched, the more he wanted her. Then, the most peculiar thing happened, the boy asked her to dance. She laughed at him at first and informed him that there was no music. He shrugged and asked her again. She laughed again and they began dancing. As Raman watched her dance, he knew now that he _had_ to make her his, he **would**. She was graceful, and lithe and...perfect. He decided that when she belonged to him, he'd make her cook for him, speak to him, sing for him and dance with him. He stared on hungrily, until he saw something that nearly made him choke. They were in-_love_. The prince and the green-girl were in-_love_! The way she gazed at him, he wanted her to gaze at _him_ like that. He decided he'd make her love him now, on-top everything else he'd force her to do. He quickly withdrew himself from the shadowy corner of the room to go and devise a plan.


	17. Falling for Him

Elphaba followed Kendal to the kitchens and hurriedly busied herself making the meal, having to work harder because of the guests. She tried to avoid Kendal, knowing all too well he'd make it a point to embarrass her about Fiyero or something.

"Elphaba, why don't you and Kendal go fix the pancakes or something," said an older cook.

"Are you sure I can't do something else? Like make eggs?" asked Elphaba. Kendal laughed

"Nope, you're stuck with me." he said jovially. Elphaba sighed and went to the opposite counter in the large kitchen. The kitchen was the type of kitchen you'd see in a restaurant, not just a normal house kitchen. Elphaba swerved out of the way as a man with a huge tray of...something, nearly ran into her. The kitchens were always busy and crowded, but it was one of Elphaba's favorite places to be in the mansion. She talked to the cooks and other servants here and cooked alongside them sometimes when Frex made her. She wasn't really welcome anywhere else in the mansion.

"So, you and Prince Fiyero huh?" said Kendal with a smirk.

"No." Elphaba said firmly, "Not. At. All."

"Really?" said Kendal sarcastically, "From what I saw..."

"_You_, didn't see anything." Elphaba snapped.

"Oh, I think I saw a little something." Kendal muttered as he mixed the flour, then he stopped and turned to Elphaba, "I think he _likes_ you."

"I think you are utterly stupid!" Elphaba snapped.

"Oh c'mon!" said Kendal, "Don't tell me you couldn't see how he was looking at you!"

"Kendal, honestly, he looks at me like that all the time, there's no difference." Elphaba shook her head wearily and rolled her eyes.

"All the time?!" Kendal exclaimed, "Heck, this guy's in-_love_ with you!"

"Shut up!" Elphaba quickly glanced around the kitchen, "Kendal, be quiet. You shouldn't spread such rumors."

"Please, that guy is totally falling for you." said Kendal scoffed, "And guesses what else..." Elphaba waited to hear what he had to say, although she really couldn't care less. Kendal grinned and continued, "You're falling for him too."

"What?!" Elphaba jumped and nearly shouted. A few heads swiveled their way. Elphaba waved, "Nothing to see, just go about your cooking." she said. Then she turned to glare at Kendal, "I do not!"

"Do too!" Kendal laughed.

"You know, I don't think I'd like to continue this conversation with you." Elphaba said smoothly as she turned back to the pancakes she was currently cooking.

"But Elphaba, he _likes_ you." Kendal laughed, amused at her reluctance to speak about such things.

"He's dating my best friend!" Elphaba snapped.

"No he's not." said Kendal, "I'm single at the moment and don't really fancy guys, thank you very much." Kendal laughed.

"Not you stupid! My _other_ best friend, at Shiz." Elphaba said, laughing a little at Kendal's off and really bizarre assumption.

"Oh...why?" said Kendal.

"Because, she's _Galinda Upland_. Why else? She's the beautiful, popular, amazing Galinda." Elphaba shrugged.

"Elphie, do you own a mirror?!" Kendal laughed, "Seriously, you're probably ten times prettier than this _Galinda_ person. Though I can't say much for the popular part."

"I'm green!" Elphaba said, "And besides, he's a **prince**, and they are _perfect_ together. And when I say perfect, I mean like, _meant_ for each other perfect." Elphaba's voice had become softer now, and Kendal could tell she wasn't being sarcastic anymore. He was about to say something else when a bell rung and Elphaba quickly stacked the pancakes onto a large plate and headed out of the door with the other servants.

***************************

After breakfast, Elphaba was ordered to clean the windows. She wore rubber gloves to protect her skin, but water always managed to somehow drip onto her from the rage and she sincerely hated the chore. She was cleaning the large windows outside of her father's study, when she heard voices.

"C'mon Frex. Any price you name it." Elphaba recognized the voice as Raman's and shuddered.

"No." said Frex firmly.

"Why not?!" Raman shot back.

"Because she's my daughter and I intend to keep her. She's not for sale!" said Frex in an annoyed tone. Realization flickered into Elphaba's mind. They were talking about _her_. She hated the way spoke of her like an object rather than a person.

"I must have her!" Raman shouted.

"If she's as amazing as you say, what makes you think that I don't want her?" Frex thundered. Elphaba rolled her eyes this. She couldn't count the number of times Frex had told her he wished she wasn't his daughter and that he should just send her to the orphanage.

"_You?_!" Raman shouted, "You hate her!"

"That's beside the point." Frex roared, "Now get out of my office!" A moment later, the door was swung open. Raman spotted her across the hall, cleaning the windows. He sauntered over to her and ran a finger across her cheek.

"Don't worry, you will be mine. Regardless of what your father decides." he said, then he walked away. Frex came out of the office.

"Go!" he barked at her. She quickly picked up the pail of water, being careful not to splash any on herself, and hurried away.

*****************

"So, what do you know about Elphaba?" asked Fiyero to one of the maids cleaning his room. She was an older woman, definitely up there in numbers.

"Oh, she's just the sweetest soul you ever met. Don't think I've ever met someone as good as her. She cares for animals and Animals alike with such tenderness and love, oh bless her soul." she said sadly, "But her father...just horribly. She's more slave than daughter here. Oh and she loves to read. Really quite smart you know."

"I know, last night I saw her asleep by the fireplace with a book. I think she fell asleep reading." said Fiyero.

"Poor thing. Her father doesn't even give her a bedroom, out of all of the empty rooms in this mansion; he won't spare a single one. She usually sleeps in there on the hard marble floor by the fireplace during the winter and in the summer she sleeps by the windows." said the old woman sorrowfully, "I offered her a spot in the servant's quarters. But her father found out about that and told she couldn't stay with us anymore."

"That's...terrible." said Fiyero at a loss for words.

"Indeed." agreed the old woman, "But Oz, she's a beauty isn't she?"

"Yeah." said Fiyero, conjuring up images of her from last night in his mind, he couldn't help the smile that drifted onto his face.

"Have you ever heard her voice? It's lovely, especially when she sings. She can cook real good too. And, not many people see this, but, she's a great dancer." the old maid continued.

"Oh I know." Fiyero said, remembering last night's dance. The maid looked at him and smiled knowingly.

"You've danced with her." she said, it wasn't a question. A crinkled smile appeared on her face. Suddenly the conversation begun to sound awkward to Fiyero as he squirmed under the old woman's knowing look.

"Looks like the snow cleared up pretty fast." Fiyero commented quickly. The old woman looked out the window.

"Well bless my soul, looks like it never even snowed." she said. Outside was sunny and the snow was gone almost completely save for a few white patches here and there where blades of grass could be seen peeking over the top of the thin layer of snow.

"I suppose I'll be leaving today." Fiyero said.

"No, the train's engine froze up last night. It'll be fixed up by tomorrow though." the old woman said as she finished dusting off the last window sill, "Good day you highness." she said as she dipped out of the room. Fiyero nodded and decided to go about and find Elphaba. He found her cleaning windows in the ballroom. She jumped back as a drop of water landed on her arm, but she kept working, knowing full well if she didn't finish her father would not be a happy man.

"What are you doing?" asked Fiyero. Elphaba jumped again at the sound of his voice.

"What does it look like?" she asked, not meanly, but mockingly. She smiled at him, "I'm cleaning the windows."

"Would you like some help?" he asked.

"Um...it'd probably be best if you didn't help me." she said.

"But I want to help you." he said, taking the rag from her gloved hand. She looked at him as if he were crazy, then picked up another rag from the pail and resumed cleaning the windows. It was silent between them until Elphaba broke the silence.

"So...um...were you at that...the..." she struggled for words as she didn't really want to ask the question, but wanted to know the answer, "Were you at the sermon?" she finally blurted out.

"Uh...yeah, I was." said Fiyero, turning to look at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to watch that." she said looking down.

"I'm sorry you had to be part of that." Fiyero said, never letting his eyes leave her face. She looked so ashamed and sad, "are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she said, returning to cleaning the windows, "Just...uh, don't Galinda about it."

"Alright." he agreed.

"Thanks." she said. An awkward silence lapsed between them until they finished. She thanked him for helping her and went to prepare the lunch.

******************

That night, as Elphaba sat by the fireside, she couldn't help but reflect on her time here with Fiyero. He'd been so nice; he'd even helped her wash the windows. And the night before....the dance they'd shared. She couldn't seem to forget that. She'd probably laughed more with him that night than she'd laughed in her whole life. She wondered if her feelings for him were so obvious. Kendal figured them out. For a moment last night, she thought she might kiss him, and she thought he might kiss her too. But she quickly dismissed the thought. Fiyero was a _prince_, **the** prince. He was handsome and rich and kind and nice. And she was green and poor, and most importantly, she was Galinda's **best** friend...she wasn't that girl. He and Galinda fit together perfectly and everyone knew it. Besides, Prince's didn't fall in love with servant girls, which is basically what she was. Galinda was practically a princess, her father was the Gillikin ruler, while that may not constitute as royalty, it's pretty close and the princess always went with the prince. Elphaba sighed and began to read her book to escape from all of these distressing thoughts, when she felt a rough hand cover her mouth. His other hand grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her up. It was Raman.


	18. Yero, my Hero

"Guess who." said Raman tauntingly in her ear. She struggled to get away from him, but he was strong man and had an iron grip like her father. Raman laughed at her attempts to get away from him; her struggles were barely noticeable given how small she was. He dragged her out of the room and out the back door. Behind the mansion he'd hired a carriage. Attached to the carriage was what looked like a cage, but it had wheels on the bottom of it, like a caravan cage for a circus animal. He threw her into the cage and locked it.

"No please, let me out!" Elphaba begged, putting her small hands around the metal bars.

"I don't think I will." Raman sneered, "Now that you're in there," Raman gestured to the cage, "I think I can say that you belong to me now." he laughed evilly. Then he reached a hand through the bars and held her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "You know, I think my son's going to like you. Just wait till he sees the little present I picked up in Munchkinland." he laughed again and went to the front of the carriage and whipped the horses. They neighed loudly and began to run down the dirt road.

"No!" Elphaba shouted, "You can't do this! Let me out!"

************

Fiyero was lying in bed again, sleep a distant thought. He was about to go down to the ballroom to see Elphaba, when he heard something outside. He went to the window and what he saw made his heart stop beating and his muscles froze. He was instantly filled with dread and despair as he looked upon the scene behind the house. Raman had a hand over Elphaba's mouth and his arm wrapped around her tightly...too tightly. He dragged her over to this cage-like vehicle and threw her in, locking the door behind her. Fiyero's heart broke at the sight of her in a cage. Raman said something to her and he darted for the front of the carriage to drive away. Suddenly, something inside Fiyero's mind clicked. She was being kidnapped. Fiyero instantly jumped into motion. He darted from the room. As he darted down the halls, he saw a long metal candle holder on the wall. He grabbed it, thinking it might be useful in getting the lock off of the cage. He bounded outside and saw that they were already half way down the street. He ran after the carriage. Behind him, he could hear shouts as Frex came outside, he'd probably seen the incident from his own bedroom window too. Nessa had wheeled herself out and was calling for her sister. A good number of maids had come out too, calling Elphaba's name. Fiyero was slowly gaining on the carriage. His lungs burned and his muscles ached, but he wouldn't stop. He would not lose her, he _couldn't_ lose her. She was the world to him, his world, he began to run faster still.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba cried, as she leapt to her feet and came to the bars, clutching them to keep her standing position.

Raman heard the shouts and looked behind him to see the annoying Prince on his heels. He yelled and whipped the horses, urging them to run fast. They did, and it look for a moment he thought he'd get away with his prize. But he didn't. Fiyero leapt up and grabbed onto the bars. He stood on the side of the cage now, next to the locked door. The wind was blowing so hard past him it was near impossible to stay on. The carriage was still zooming down the road and Fiyero clung to the bars so as not to fall. Raman roared in rage as he saw felt a jolt of the carriage and looked behind him to see Fiyero had leapt onto the carriage. He swerved the carriage in an attempt to knock Fiyero off. It didn't work, so he took the whip he was using to whip the horses and lashed it out at Fiyero. The whip curled around his arm, causing blood to run down his skin, but Fiyero paid no attention to it. Elphaba cried out in surprise and distress as the whip unleashed the blood of Fiyero. Fiyero ignored the pain and consentrated on getting Elphaba out. He took the metal candle holder that seemed almost like a crowbar. He hit the lock as hard as he could with the crowbar, putting all of his anger and rage at Raman into the blows. It broke after about four blows. He swung the door open and pulled Elphaba out, holding her tightly to him. Raman looked behind him as he heard the blows to the lock. He saw the door swing open and his prescious prize escape from the cage's confines. He roared again in rage and lashed the whip out again. He'd been aiming for Fiyero, but he missed his target and it lashed Elphaba on the back hard. Elphaba screamed and the blood ran down her back freely and rapidly. She leaned into Fiyero and held tightly to him so she wouldn't fall, biting back cries of pain. Fiyero's eyes darkened with inhumane rage, and when Raman lashed the whip at them again, Fiyero held his hand out and grabbed the whip. It caused him no blood and he tore it from Raman's grip, throwing it to the ground. Raman nearly fell from the coach's chair as the whip was ripped out of his hand. Fiyero looked at their situation, they were going to have to jump. He looked down at the earth beneath them, zooming by in blurs.

"We're going to have to jump!" he told Elphaba. She nodded, but didn't say anything, in too much pain to speak. He hoped the jump would not hurt her further. He clutched Elphaba even tighter to him now, "Alright, one, two..." with that, Fiyero jumped off of the cage, still holding Elphaba close. They landed in soft grass so the fall was not so bad, but they landed on a hill, and unable to stop, began rolling down the steep grassy hill at top speed. When they'd come to a stop, Elphaba was on lying on top of him, his arms still wrapped around her protectively. They were both panting hard. Suddenly, Elphaba flung her arms around Fiyero's neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"You've saved me so many times," she cried, "I don't know what I ever did that made me worth saving, but....." then she whispered into his ear, "...thank you so much...Yero my hero." Fiyero felt shivers run down his spine as she whispered those words. He felt lighter, like her was flying, soaring above. The ground beneath him disappeared as did everything else. It was just him and her...together, how it should be, how he _wanted_ it to be. After a long embrace, she pulled back.

"Thank you Fiyero." she said softly, looking him in the eye.

"Anytime." Fiyero whispered, just like he had last time as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I will always be here for you Elphaba. Oh, and as a reply to one of your previous statements, I can't think of anyone who deserves to be saved more than you. And I will save you everytime." Elphaba smiled at him and the moment ended as the shouts of everyone back on the road reached their ears.

"We should probably head back." Elphaba said softly, brushing a few blades of grass out of his hair.

"Probably." he agreed, but neither made a move. Finally, Elphaba got off of him and brushed off her skirts. He got up too and just seemed to notice the large amount of blood on his arms. When the whip had curled around his arm, it hadn't hurt that much, and it hadn't bled that much either. He looked up at Elphaba. She had been whipped much harder, and her back was covered in blood, and she was still bleeding. He must have gotten her blood on him when he'd wrapped his arms around her and jumped.

"Oz, Elphaba!" he cried, "Are you alright?!" Fiyero flew to her side and began to examine the wound.

"I'm fine." she said, "Are you?"

"I'm fine." he said off-handedly, he was more concerned with her. Suddenly, Elphaba felt very weak, and could barely even stand. The large amount of blood loss must have registered with her body and she began to fall. Fiyero instinctively held his arms out and caught her. He easily picked her up and cradled her close in his arms.

"I can walk." she said stubbornly.

"No, you can't." said Fiyero firmly and he began to carry her up the hill. She sighed and gently settled her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

As soon as they came into view over the top of the hill, Kendal was bounding towards them.

"Oh Oz, is she dead?! Please let her not be dead!" Kendal cried when he saw all of the blood and Elphaba's weak body in Fiyero's arms.

"I'm not dead. It's ok Kendal. Fiyero saved me." she said in a heartbreakingly weak voice.

"Thank you." said Kendal to Fiyero as he took one of Elphaba's hands. Fiyero nodded. Kendal sighed as he looked at Elphaba. Soon, the maids were rushing forward all hovering around Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Don't you worry, we've alerted the police." said one of the maids.

"Thanks Mari." said Elphaba. The maid smiled and gave Elphaba an odd hug, given how she was in Fiyero's arms, "We were so worried about you." Nessa wheeled over to Elphaba.

"Elphaba, I'm so glad you're okay." she said, taking her sister's hand. Suddenly the police were there, dragging Raman by in handcuffs. They stopped in front of Elphaba and Fiyero. Fiyero subconsciously tighten his hold on Elphaba and his eyes filled with rage and hatred at the man who'd done this to Elphaba, caused her so much pain.

"Is this the one Miss?" one of the policeman asked. Elphaba nodded.

"Oh don't worry, your prince may have saved you this time, but I'll have you soon enough my dear." said Raman.

"You wish!" Fiyero shouted, "And I'll keep saving her." Fiyero was one step away from punching this man until he cried bloody murder, but the police quickly pulled him away, hitting him with a club to silence him. Fiyero looked down at Elphaba, promise and devotion glistening in his eyes, "I won't let him _touch_ you Elphaba." he promised.

"I know Fiyero." said Elphaba softly, "I believe you." Fiyero sighed with relief and kissed her forehead softly. Elphaba was surprised but didn't comment.

"Now c'mon, we must take her inside and call a doctor!" one of the maids cried. Fiyero quickly followed them inside as Elphaba drifted in and out of consciousness.


	19. Protective

After the Raman incident, Elphaba had been taken to the hospital and was immediately rushed to the ER, where the large gash on her back was stitched up, but she still needed to heal from the enormous amount of blood loss she suffered. The doctor's had said that not many people survive losing that much blood. Fiyero had gone into panic and never left Elphaba's side. So whenever she woke up, Fiyero was always there. But when she did wake she seemed lost and weak and slow to react. She usually drifted back to unconsciousness shortly after. She seemed to always be running an impossible high fever which kept Fiyero and the doctor's on the edge. The wound on her back had been infected and she'd caught some sort of virus. According the doctors, she should be dead by now, and so she was a medical mystery. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness for about 4 days. Nessa and Kendal visited frequently and sometimes the maids snuck away from their work to come see her. Frex never showed up. Those days had been torture for Fiyero, never knowing if she'd wake or if the breath she took was her last or if the fever would finally overcome her body and kill her. Fiyero hoped beyond everything that she would get better, despite the doctor's discouraging words. Sometimes he would hold her hand and talk to her, even when she couldn't hear him, telling him just how much she meant to him, how much he needed her. He'd always thought about having this conversation with her, telling her he loved her....He supposed it was good practice telling her when she couldn't hear him. He'd tell her one day...when she could hear him, and respond to him and see him...one day, and everyday he hoped it wasn't her _last_ day. On the fifth day, she was fully aware of her surroundings and the doctor said she should be okay from here on out and that it was a miracle she'd pulled through at all. Fiyero nearly started crying in joy when she woke up and recognized him and was told she'd be fine. She was still very weak and leaned on Fiyero when she walked, but the doctor's said she'd regain her strength in time.

"Thank you Fiyero." said Elphaba softly as he helped her off of the train at the train station a few days later. He'd insisted on staying with her during Lurlinemas break. After her five days in the hospital he'd stayed with her for three more and then it was back to Shiz. She still needed assistance walking without stumbling or falling as her body fought to build its strength again after fighting off the virus, pain and blood loss. Fiyero had suggested a wheelchair but she quickly shot that suggestion down. He knew she didn't like to look this way, vulnerable and weak. But after the incident, she seemed so fragile...as though one false move would make her shatter. He was being rather over protective. He didn't want her going places on her own and she barely had the strength to carry her textbooks, so he didn't like her carrying things either. When they stepped off of the train, Galinda was rushing at them, tears bubbling in her eyes as she grabbed Elphaba and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Elphie!" she cried, "Are you okay?!!!"

"What? Why shouldn't I be?" asked Elphaba, no one was supposed to know about the incident or her time in the hospital.

"You were kidnapped and hospitalized for five days!" Galinda snapped. Elphaba turned to glare at Fiyero.

"You told her?!" she hissed.

"No! I didn't tell anybody!" Fiyero defended himself.

"Elphie, it was all over the newspaper." said Galinda, laying a friendly hand on Elphaba's arm.

"What? It was in the newspaper?" said Elphaba, "Who puts that type of stuff in the newspaper?!"

"Someone who wants money for a good story." said Galinda, "And besides, they always have kidnappings and stuff like this is the newspaper, don't you read it?"

"I used to, until the discriminations toward Animal's started getting printed in there." Elphaba grumbled, crossing her arms, "Who would've found out about it anyway?"

"Um...I believe it said the information was from a...Harrison Pepper." said Galinda, remembered what the article had said.

"That's my neighbor." Elphaba said, "Can't keep his nose out of other people's business...that good for nothing, lousy..."

"It's ok Elphaba," said Fiyero noticing her none too happy expression.

"How many people do you think know about it?" asked Elphaba.

"Oh...not too many." said Galinda hesitantly. Elphaba glowered at her.

"You're a bad liar." she said.

"It was a noble try!" Galinda shot back.

"True, true." said Elphaba as they both started laughing. Then Lucas and Avaric were seen, coming their way, Lucas looking weary and Avaric with a grin on his face.

"Elphaba, I'm so glad you're alright." he embraced her, taking her out of Fiyero's arms swiftly. Fiyero stiffened and Elphaba awkwardly returned the embrace before Fiyero pulled her back protectively (and somewhat out of jealousy) and helped her keep her balance.

"Hey Elphie, glad to see ya." said Avaric, actually sounding sincere while at the same time looking at her with lust and wanting in his eyes. Fiyero scowled at him.

"Don't look at me like that!" said Elphaba.

Avaric frowned, "Like what?" he asked.

"Like...like Raman!" she cried, then shuddered and turned away, leaning into Fiyero more. Fiyero's eyes visibly darkened. The electrifying blue turned a dark navy blue at the mention of Raman. He sent a scorching glare at Avaric and Avaric felt involuntary shivers run down his spine and he took a step back. Fiyero quickly brought Elphaba closer and pulled her away, helping her into a carriage without a word to anyone else.

"Protective much?!" Avaric said when he was pretty sure Fiyero couldn't hear him. Then he thought back to what had caused Fiyero's reaction in the first place, "Who's Raman?" asked Avaric.

"The man who kidnapped (or at least tried to) and hospitalized her you jerk!" Galinda squeaked, before stomping off and hailing down her own carriage.

****************

"Elphaba, are you ok?" asked Fiyero.

"Hmm?" said Elphaba, keeping her gaze at the window as the landscape zoomed by.

"Avaric, the way he looked at you..." Fiyero said.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just had a flashback, that's all..." said Elphaba.

"If you're sure." said Fiyero softly, setting his hand on Elphaba's shoulder lightly. She looked back at him then and offered him a small smile.

"Yero, I'm fine." she said. She knew that when she called him Yero it had amazing effects on him. He always relaxed a little. He smiled at her.

"Good." he said, he had a sudden impulse to kiss her right there, but he held back. Then the carriage rolled to a stop, "We're back." he breathed a sigh of relief, being in one small place with her for too long always brought out his love for her.

*****************

Elphaba carefully walked into her room, Fiyero at her side, holding her arm reassuringly.

"It's good to be back." she said, smiling genuinely as she sat on her bed.

"Oh Elphie!" said Galinda walking in shortly after them, "Are you sure you're okay? Avaric was being an arse and I'm sorry, are you sure you're okay?"

"Galinda, I'm fine." Elphaba laughed. Galinda sighed.

"Good!" she squealed and gave Elphaba another hug. Galinda immediately began to gossip with Elphaba about all of the new fashions. Usually Elphaba would have pretended to listen, but she'd missed Galinda so much she found herself laughing and smiling without pretending. Fiyero watched the two girls, it warmed his heart to see them laughing and smile with each other. Especially to see Elphaba laugh and smile genuinely, it was like living with a ghost for the past three days, it was good to see more life in her.

"Well, I have to get back to my dorm. You'll take care of her, won't you Galinda?" said Fiyero. Elphaba rolled her eyes at the prospect of being 'taken care of'.

"Of course Fiyero dearest!" she bubbled, then bounded over to him and kissed him, "I missed you." she said softly, stroking his hair and gazing into his eyes.

"I—I missed you too." he said, feeling guilty, he hadn't thought about Galinda all break. He did think of Elphaba. He couldn't do this anymore. He loved Galinda....in a way. He loved Elphaba—no, he was IN-love with Elphaba. There was a fine line between loving someone and being IN-love with someone, wasn't there? Having to watch Elphaba in that hospital made him realize just how _in_ love with her he was. He knew Galinda loved him...._that_ way, but he didn't really think it fair to keep leading her on. He decided he'd have to break up with her...sooner or later, once he built up the nerve to. Breaking up with Galinda...he'd never be with Elphaba even when he wasn't dating Galinda. Galinda was Elphaba's best friend and she'd never betray her like that. But then at least he could _wish_ she loved him, without the constant guilt of Galinda stuck in his mind.


	20. You Break Up With One, You Lose Both

Fiyero had decided to postpone the inevitable break up with Galinda until after Elphaba gained her strength back. He knew that once he and Galinda were no more, Elphaba would try to avoid him as much as possible (as would Galinda) and the only other person she'd have to help her walk to class and carry books for her would be Lucas, and Fiyero would not be able to handle that. He tried to send Galinda the message by being distant and not as affectionate as a boyfriend should be, but it seemed the curls got in the way of any logical thought reaching her brain.

"Fiyero darling, it is just so goodly of you to help poor Elphie!" said Galinda one day as they walked to class. It was their third day back and Elphaba was slowly starting to need less and less assistance. Fiyero secretly wished she'd stay like this a while longer. He could get used to her in his arms all of the time. But that was selfish, beyond selfish really, knowing how she loved her independence so. He banished these thoughts quickly, savoring each moment with Elphaba. Because when he broke up with Galinda, those moments would be scarce, scarce indeed...

"Galinda, I really don't appreciate being referred to as 'poor Elphie'." Elphaba sighed, although she didn't really sound angry or displeased, rather amused actually.

"Yes I know, that's why I say it." Galinda chirped back. Elphaba rolled her eyes, but ignored her. Fiyero laughed at their rather unfriendly sounding exchange. If he were a stranger, it'd be pretty hard to figure out that those two were actually best friends.

"Anyway, I have to go meet Pfanee and ShenShen for tea. I'll see you later!" she called, giving Elphaba a small hug and Fiyero a kiss. She then went down the hall and was met by her squealing friends as they all caught a carriage together to go into town for tea. This left Fiyero and Elphaba in a rather awkward position. She was in his arms securely and was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Um...Fiyero?" said Elphaba, turning her head to see his face.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Well, Galinda is starting to worry." she said hesitantly.

"About what?" asked Fiyero, although he thought he had a pretty good idea about _what_.

"About your...relationship with her." Elphaba said, "She thinks that you don't like her anymore and that you're in love with somebody else."

"Somebody else?" asked Fiyero, "Who?"

"She wouldn't tell me _who_, but that's what she thinks and she's driving me mad with her constant complaints." said Elphaba, "Now I don't know how a 'boyfriend' is supposed to act exactly, but you don't seem to be acting as such towards her."

"Oh, I see." said Fiyero.

"Do you?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "Because she's really worried, and she loves you Fiyero, she really does." Fiyero stiffened at these words. Galinda loved him....that was not good, he would have to break up with her sooner than he thought.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba said, when she noticed him tense, "Fiyero, you do love her, don't you?" she asked. For once in his lifetime, Fiyero wished that Elphaba _wasn't_ there at that precise moment. He couldn't lie to her and say he loved Galinda, and then turn around and break up with her the next day. But he also couldn't very well say that no, he didn't love Galinda and that he was in love with _her_. She'd most likely never speak to him again.

"I...uh..." Fiyero stalled. And then Lucas rounded the corner, book in face and nearly rammed right into Fiyero. Fiyero had never been happier to see him.

"Lucas, could you help Elphaba back to her dorm or something? I have to go." said Fiyero hastily. Elphaba seemed to catch the message that Fiyero needed to be alone. She understood, rather than felt offended, which was something Fiyero liked about her. If he'd done this to Galinda, she would have been overly offended.

"Sure," said Lucas, he was more than happy to. He'd been getting really sick of Fiyero these days, always holding onto Elphaba. He'd barely been able to talk to her, "I'd be glad to." He offered Elphaba his arm and she took it as she stepped into his arms rather than Fiyero's. Fiyero felt a part of him drift away as Elphaba stepped away from him, but he quickly took off down the hall.

"Thanks." he called to Lucas as he rounded a corner. Elphaba looked at Lucas and sighed.

"Actually, I'd rather just go to the library." said Elphaba, "Would you help me there?"

"Oh course." Lucas smiled at her and led her there. Elphaba smiled back and thanked him.

*******************

"Elphie!" Galinda whined as shes stormed into the dorm room later that day. Lucas had brought Elphaba back, and she was reading a book when Hurricane Galinda popped in.

"What is it this time Galinda?" asked Elphaba.

"It's Fiyero!" she wailed, "He didn't even look happy to see me today!"

"What do you mean? He smiled hugely this morning. Isn't a smile a form of expression usually implied to show happiness?" Elphaba supported Galinda. Galinda thought about this, true, Fiyero had smiled when he'd come to take the girls to class that day, but it wasn't at _her_, he'd smiled at _Elphaba_. She suddenly felt very jealous of Elphaba and possessive of Fiyero.

"Well yes, I suppose so." said Galinda. If Fiyero liked Elphaba, than Galinda decided to become more like Elphaba. She studiously picked up a book and began to read.

"Um...Galinda?" said Elphaba. Galinda looked up, confused. "What are you doing?" Elphaba asked.

"Reading." said Galinda, "I've got a test to study for."

"The test isn't for two months and you never study, what's wrong?" asked Elphaba. Galinda sighed.

"It's just...the girl I think that Fiyero likes is really smart and is always studying, so if I study more, maybe perhaps..." Galinda trailed off and Elphaba immediately understood.

"Galinda, making yourself more like this girl, who I'm sure Fiyero has no feelings for, will not make Fiyero fall in love with you. That is, if he's not already in love with you." Elphaba put a comforting arm around Galinda's drooped shoulders.

"You're right Elphie," Galinda sighed, "But I just wish..."

"I know Galinda." said Elphaba, "I'm sure you two will work things out."

**********

As the days passed, Galinda got more and more doubtful of Fiyero's love for her. Elphaba had finally regained most of her strength and could walk on her own, though Fiyero was still a bit protective. Now that Elphaba had her strength back, Fiyero had to end it with Galinda. The gang was heading back from the café, when Fiyero silently pulled Galinda away to the courtyards, rather than to continue to the dorms.

"What is it Fiyero dearest?" asked Galinda.

"Galinda...we need to....talk." said Fiyero. Galinda froze at these words. Those were the exact same words she said to each and every one of her previous boyfriends before she was about to break up with them. We. Need. To. Talk. Galinda gulped.

"Alright." Galinda said.

"Galinda....I think we should...break up." said Fiyero carefully.

"Break up?" said Galinda, trying to keep her tears at bay. She should have seen this coming.

"Well, yes. I mean...Galinda, I will always love you, in a friendly sort of way, as my sister. Would you mind, just being...friends?" said Fiyero. Galinda didn't say anything. Fiyero rushed to continue, "I mean, if you don't want to be, I understand. If you just want me out of your life, I can do that." he said, "I really care about you, and I don't want you to take this as rejection, just a something new, different in our relationship, but more a friendly relationship rather than romantic." After several long breaths, Galinda composed herself somewhat.

"Fiyero...I-I don't want you to completely just get out of my life. And I understand that you still care for me. I care for you too. But I'm going to need some time before I can acknowledge you as my friend. Alright?"

"I understand. That's fine Galinda." Fiyero said.

"I have to go now." Galinda said, and walked away as fast as she could, brushing tears from her eyes as she made her way to her dorm. Soon the tears were coming so fast, Galinda didn't bother to wipe them away. She'd really loved him. And for the longest time, she'd thought he really loved her. She knew why he didn't love her anymore. It wasn't because he'd just fallen out of love with her; he'd fallen for someone else, which made Galinda even more distraught. And the worst part was she knew who it was. Knowing the real reason Fiyero broke up with her and who he broke up with her for was like when you're in a competition and right before the winner is announced, you see the envelope that states the winner, and it's not you. She really wanted to be mad at Fiyero, but she couldn't. He hadn't _really_ done anything wrong. But she was _so_ in love with him. She swung the door open and ran to her bed when she got to her dorm.

"Galinda?" Elphaba called softly.

"Get away!" Galinda called, her voice muffled by the pillow she was crying her eyes out into.

"Galinda, what's happened?" Elphaba asked, pulling Galinda up, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I—Fiyero, he—he broke up with me." Galinda confessed before a few more tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh." said Elphaba. She did not know how to handle situations like these. Did she say comforting things to Galinda? Say nothing at all? Hug her? Threaten Fiyero? She decided on the comforting words, "Galinda. It's alright. I'm sure you'll find another--"

"No Elphie, I loved him. I _really_ loved him!" Galinda cried, "I don't want _any_one but him!"

"Why did he break up with you?" asked Elphaba.

"He said he just doesn't love me in a romantic sense anymore, but—but I don't believe him." Galinda said, her cries had quieted now as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"You don't believe him? Do you think he cheated on you?" asked Elphaba, somewhat shocked. Fiyero was a good person; he would never cheat on Galinda.

"No!" Galinda was quick to say, "No, no, I just—think that—he'd still be in love with me if he hadn't fallen in love with someone _else_!" soon Galinda was sobbing again. Elphaba (who had seen Galinda sobbing her hardest) had never seen her _this_ heartbroken and distraught. Elphaba suddenly realized the extent of Galinda's love for Fiyero. She'd always thought the relationship a little shallow and based on looks. But now she saw that the relationship meant much more to Galinda.

"Galinda," Elphaba said in a soothing tone, "Galinda calm down. You are blowing this way out of proportion."

"No I'm not." Galinda sniffled, she was sure of her inferences.

"Galinda, would you like me to go speak to Fiyero?" asked Elphaba. Galinda tensed at this. Before when she was dating Fiyero, she'd never given a care about when Fiyero and Elphaba were alone together, or speaking together. Now the thought horrified her. She didn't think she'd be able to bear seeing Elphaba with the man she loved. Her best friend, and her ex-boyfriend (who she still loved). Now her feelings were getting even more jumbled, because now she felt possessive of Fiyero _and_ Elphaba. She did not love Elphaba (at least not in that romantic sense), but she still felt possessive of her, as though Fiyero's love for her would steal her away from Galinda. Galinda was so used to being Elphaba's only friend, her only best friend, the only one she told her secrets to, the only one who knew everything about her, Galinda adored being Elphaba's 'only' in almost every category. They spent all of their time together (sometimes Fiyero joined), but what if Fiyero came and took Elphaba away? What if she started spending all of her time with _Fiyero_? Told _Fiyero_ all of her secrets? She did not want to share Elphaba anymore than she wanted to share Fiyero. She imagined Elphaba and Fiyero falling in love together and leaving her to her lonesome self as her heart broke at the loss of the man she loved and her best friend. The thought was enough to make her break out in sobs again.

"No." she said, shaking her head wildly, "Don't speak to Fiyero...at all."

"Excuse me?" said Elphaba, not sure she was catching the correct words. Galinda realized how that sentence must have sounded and rephrased.

"Elphaba. I—I don't want to see Fiyero anymore...at all, and I really need you by my side. Will you stay with me?" she said. She knew this was low and selfish. She was going to guilt Elphaba into staying as far away from Fiyero as possible. Fiyero was Elphaba's friend too, and she was going make Elphaba give him up, all because she couldn't stand Fiyero loving Elphaba.

"You don't want me to speak to Fiyero?" said Elphaba.

"Please." Galinda sniffled. Elphaba was torn. This was a true choice between friends. Galinda had always been such a good friend to Elphaba, her first friend. And Fiyero was Galinda boyfriend (well, now ex-boyfriend, but still) she'd met him through Galinda. She loved Fiyero, and that fact just made her feel guiltier and guiltier. And the way Galinda had asked made her sound like she really, really needed her. Elphaba knew all of Galinda's other friends were shallow, and didn't really care. They'd probably be jumping at the thought that Fiyero was single. They didn't care about Galinda...not really. So in a way, Elphaba had been Galinda's first friend too.

"I—alright." Elphaba sighed, "If that's really what you want and what you need."

"It is." said Galinda, "I think so."

*****************

The next day, Galinda awoke and felt her face was stiff with dry tears. She quickly washed her face and got dressed. Elphaba was already up, studying at her desk.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Elphaba.

"Yeah." Galinda said, "Ready for class?"

"Of course." Elphaba smiled, "C'mon." they walked to class together, Elphaba didn't know what to say and Galinda wasn't in the mood for gossip or conversation. When they entered the class room, Galinda was immediately greeted with the sight of Fiyero sitting at his desk as usual. Elphaba noticed Galinda stiffen and took her arm gently and lead her to a seat far away from Fiyero. Galinda immediately asked if Elphaba would sit with her, making sure she wouldn't go to her normal seat by Fiyero. Elphaba nodded and sat down next to Galinda without a second glance at Fiyero, even as she felt him staring at her, she didn't look or acknowledge his presence.

Fiyero was staring at them the whole lesson. Elphaba seemed to be trying her hardest to ignore him, fidgeting with her pencil, flipping through pages in her book, busying herself and chatting with Galinda. Galinda wasn't her usually cheery and was doing everything half-heartedly. Though Fiyero thought her saw something like triumph or relief in her eyes as Elphaba ignored him completely. He dismissed this thought; Galinda wouldn't end his friendship with Elphaba on purpose, would she? He knew girl's did wild things when in love or heartbroken, but Galinda wasn't like them.

At the end of class, Fiyero followed them behind and approached them carefully.

"Um...Elphaba, could I have a word?" asked Fiyero. Elphaba almost agreed as she looked into those electrifying blue sincere eyes. But she glanced back at Galinda and quickly looked away from Fiyero's eyes.

"I'm sorry Fiyero, no." said Elphaba, she turned away quickly, but Fiyero's voice turned her back around.

"Why not?" asked Fiyero.

"I have to go the library." Elphaba replied.

"The library's closed today for recreational purposes." said Fiyero.

"Well...I have to--" Elphaba was cut off from forming another excuse as she saw the hurt in Fiyero's eyes, but it was somewhat mingled with understanding.

"Elphaba, why won't you just _talk_ to me?" Fiyero asked, the hurt in his eyes spreading to his voice as well.

"I won't talk you because I don't _want_ to Fiyero." said Elphaba, her voice strained as though she had to force herself to say the words. Galinda then grabbed Elphaba's hand and dragged her away from Fiyero. Elphaba was a little grateful for this, she couldn't stand to look at him anymore. He was too hurt and she was feeling guilty and terrible. She allowed Galinda to pull her away as they headed back to the dorms. Fiyero watched them leave. Elphaba hated him; she didn't want him in her life. She'd only ever put up with him because of Galinda, and now he and Galinda were no more. Had she ever even considered him a friend? He still cared about Galinda, and knew she'd need time before she could speak to him again. But Elphaba, why wouldn't _she_ speak to him? Now that he thought about it, Galinda did seem to be acting a little...possessive of Elphaba. It must have had to do something with Galinda, friendship, loyalty, Galinda's jealousy? Who knew, but Fiyero just knew he'd be miserable until she came back.


	21. Finally

Elphaba stared at Fiyero throughout the whole lesson. Never had she been this distracted during class. There he was, handsome as ever, and to her surprise, taking notes. He glanced her way, his eyes catching hers immediately, she quickly looked away. What was with this feeling? This longing to be near him? To go talk to him and laugh with him, be held by him...

"Elphaba, class just ended." said a voice in her ear. She jumped and whirled around and n early hit Lucas in the face.

"Oh, I didn't notice." said Elphaba distantly as she gathered her books.

"Yeah, you don't notice a lot of things lately." said Lucas in a voice Elphaba couldn't quite decipher.

"Ever since Galinda and Fiyero broke up, you've been acting differently. It's like he broke up with _you_!" Lucas said. Elphaba ignored him as she strode out of class. Lucas sighed and followed after her. He hadn't been the only one to notice the change in Elphaba. Galinda noticed too, and felt more and more like a monster with each passing day. Fiyero had been acting strangely too. He used to never be seen without a smile on his face, now it was rare if he ever was smiling, if only half-heartedly.

"Elphaba, I want you to tell me why you're so miserable." said Galinda one day as Elphaba came in and immediately started studying.

"Galinda, we've been through this before. I am perfectly fine." said Elphaba.

"No you're not. Elphie, just tell me, is it because of Fiyero?" said Galinda softly. Elphaba nearly chocked.

"What? No." said Elphaba quickly. Those rushed, embarrassed words were enough to tell Galinda what she'd done.

"Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry!" she wailed all of a sudden. Elphie stared at her in shock, bewildered.

"Galinda, whatever for?" asked Elphaba. Galinda acted so bipolar sometimes...

"I didn't ask you to stop talking to Fiyero because he'd just broken up with me. I was jealous Elphie, he's in love with you and that's why he ended it with me! And you are obviously in love with him and I was worried that if you two were together you'd forget all about me and then I'd be all alone. Oh it was so selfish and horrible of me! I took away one of your friendships and your chance at love and made you miserable. And oh I feel so terrible!" Galinda continued to wail endlessly. Elphaba thought over this as soon as this new information registered.

"You, didn't want me to be happy?" asked Elphaba, "You'd rather I just cut off all of my friendships for you so that _you_ aren't lonely? _You_ who have millions of friends?"

"Yes, but Elphie, none of my other friends are like _you_!" Galinda cried. What she'd done sounded so much words when Elphaba worded it that way.

"I don't want to hear it Galinda." said Elphaba stiffly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go speak with Fiyero." With that she stood and strode out the door, shutting it loudly behind her.

************

Ever since Elphaba had stopped talking to him, Fiyero had taken to drinking. True, it wasn't healthy and he was building up an addiction he didn't need nor want. But the alcohol always drained him of his thoughts, his thoughts about her. The alcohol had made him mean sometimes and in bad moods. The slightest thing would set him off. He wandered over to Suicide Canal, beer bottle in hand and sat on a rock, staring into nothingness and thinking of nothing because the alcohol had drained him of thought. However, he was not too drunk to not hear the words coming from a group of boys behind him. They were talking about Elphaba. Insulting her and making fun of her. Feeling his blood boil, Fiyero threw the bottle down and stood up. The alcohol made his reactions stronger and he was angered more easily. It made him bold, violent and vengeful. He stormed over to the boys, punching one square in the jaw. He fell back and glared fiercely at Fiyero, punching him in return. Soon a fight was raging and Fiyero in blind fury was punching the crap out of the guy whilst yelling threats if he ever talked about Elphaba in that way again. When his nose started to bleed from one of Fiyero's punches, the other boys pulled Fiyero away and accidently ended up shoving him off of the cliff. He fell and hit the water below in the hurricane of a river. The river pulled him downstream, but he got caught in the large boulders in the river. Sharper rocks cut his arms and legs. As the water pounded against him, forcing him harder and harder into the boulder he was trapped behind, he could feel his bones breaking. Then his head crashed into the boulder, sending him into unconsciousness and he began to go under.

The boys that had shoved him, peered over the side of the cliff. No sign of Fiyero, but they saw a sickening red tinge mix into the water making it bloody and gruesome. They quickly ran for help and a medical carriage was there immediately along with the authorities who questioned the boys.

********************

Elphaba was heading for Fiyero's dorm, when she saw a large commotion going on by Suicide Canal. She went over to investigate and nearly fainted at the sight before her. Fiyero, handsome, gorgeous, caring Fiyero was covered in blood, unconscious and barely breathing as he was hauled by the medical men into the medical carriage. Elphaba ran forward and jumped into the medical carriage just before the doors shut. She sat beside Fiyero and noticed that he was sopping wet. She reached out to touch him, only to burn her fingertips slightly and had to pull her hand back. The carriage began moving down the road at top speed.

"What happened?" she asked, not looking away from Fiyero as the men rushed to him to stop the bleeding.

"Got in a fight with some other boys, ending up getting himself shoved off the side of Suicide Canal into that rushing river." said one of the doctors in the carriage as he wrapped a temporary bandage around Fiyero's arm.

"What were they fighting about?" asked Elphaba. She'd never figured Fiyero to be a particularly violent person, the Fiyero she knew avoided violence at all costs.

"A girl if you can believe it." scoffed the man, "I reckon it was you." he nodded at Elphaba, noticing her attachment to Fiyero and her beauty. The man figured it probably wasn't hard to get into a fight over a girl like that. Elphaba said nothing as she continued to gaze at Fiyero, hoping beyond everything that he would survive this. They arrived at the hospital quickly and Elphaba followed behind them quickly as they rushed him into the ER.

She stayed in the small room outside of the ER for 2 hours, counting the slow seconds as they ticked by. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she was awakened suddenly by one of the doctor's.

"Hey, Fiyero's out of the ER. Do you want to go see him?" he asked. Elphaba rubbed her eyes and nodded as she stood up.

"Is he alright?" asked Elphaba.

"He should be fine. His injuries aren't as bad as they could be and many appear worse than they really are. He's had a lot of alcohol and it's affected him some, but not much. Don't worry." said the doctor.

"Alcohol? Fiyero doesn't drink." said Elphaba.

"According to the tests, he started drinking 2 or 3 weeks ago." said the doctor, "Most people drink when they go into depression or are hit by sudden grief. Is there anything that has happened to him recently that could cause such a fierce reaction, resorting to alcohol?" asked the doctor. Elphaba shook her head but didn't answer. 2 or 3 weeks ago, that was when she'd stopped talking to him, but that wasn't enough to cause _this_...was it?

"Hmmm....perhaps peer pressure?" the doctor thought aloud. Elphaba followed the doctor down the white halls, passing other patients rooms. They got to the end of the hall and the doctor opened the door for her and let her in, then left them alone. Elphaba carefully approached him. He was sleeping, or resting. His eyes were closed, but his breathing was back to normal. Elphaba stood next to his bed and gently stroked a hand across his face. The feeling of his skin on hers was sending electric currents through her body. She pulled a chair over to the side of his bed and sat down and began to speak to him. Telling him how he'd nearly scared her to death and how much she really cared about him. Told him about Galinda and that she was sorry. He couldn't hear her, but she decided this was good practice. Because she had every intention of telling him everything when he woke up.

***********************************

The next day when Fiyero woke up, he saw Elphaba leaning over him, he felt her hand on the side of his face and saw the concern and relief in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he muttered, "You hate me."

"Fiyero, I could never hate you." said Elphaba softly.

"Yes you could, and you do." Fiyero argued.

"Yero...." Elphaba sighed and sat back down in her seat, "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine." said Fiyero, he carefully sat up, wincing as the bruises on his back attacked his stretching muscles. So perhaps Elphaba didn't hate him. She'd come to the hospital to see him, didn't that mean something? Plus she'd told him she could never hate him. The concern in her eyes was unmistakably sincere and he thought he saw another emotion mixed in there, but he was too drowsy to tell what it was.

"Fiyero, I'm sorry for ignoring you and not speaking to you for the past few weeks." said Elphaba, looking down, "Galinda told me she needed me and that it would be too hard for her to be near you and she needed me to stay with her. So I did. But yesterday she told me that she had done that out of jealousy and she didn't want me to be friends with you because she wanted me to be my only friend. There were other reasons for her actions too, but I don't feel I need to mention those."

"So, you never hated me?" asked Fiyero.

"Never." Elphaba said, looking back up to meet his eyes. Suddenly, it dawned on Fiyero that it was now or never. He sat up straighter and cleared his throat. He figured that when he told her, she wouldn't slap him because he was currently injured. And she wouldn't be too hard on him if she didn't return his feelings because she was sympathetic and again, he was injured and she cared about him.

"Elphaba, I need to tell you something." said Fiyero slowly. Elphaba stood up and came closer to his bed.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I--" Fiyero became nervous, his bravery failing him, so before he lost his nerve, he just blurted it all out as fast as he could, "Elphaba, care for you more than you could ever understand. When you stopped speaking to me I didn't know what to do, it was like a part of me had died. Living without you was like living in hell. I broke up with Galinda because I'd fallen for you and I've had feelings for you since I first saw you, I didn't break up with Galinda sooner because I thought you'd stop talking to me (which you did) but finally I couldn't handle dating her while I wanted you. And you were always telling me how perfect I was with her and it broke my heart every time and I couldn't take it anymore, so I ended it with her. I know you probably don't like me at all but I've never felt this way about anyone before and...." Fiyero stopped to take a breath, "In short....Elphaba, I—I love you." Elphaba stared at him for a moment, shocked. Fiyero...loved her? _Her_? She gazed at Fiyero and saw the nervousness and disappointment in his eyes. She figured he must have sensed rejection. She was quick to correct him.

"Yero," said Elphaba softly.

"It's ok, you don't have to explain or anything, I just wanted you to know." he muttered, staring at his hands.

"Yero, look at me." Elphaba said. Fiyero slowly raised his head and his eyes locked with hers.

"Do you honestly think I would reject you?" asked Elphaba, laughing softly, "Fiyero, I love you." Elphaba said. Fiyero couldn't believe his ears, but he instantly took her face in his hand, leaned forward and kissed her as passionately as he could. He was surprised when she kissed him back, but he thoroughly enjoyed it. Slowly her lips parted and he hastily deepened the kiss. It was sensational, there was nothing like it, he could kiss her until he died for all he cared. His hand went to the back of her neck and he pulled her closer as her fingers tangled into his hair. Suddenly the door opened and there was a loud gasp from the doorway. Elphaba and Fiyero reluctantly pulled away from each other, but smiled like at each other, with wordless understanding and communication. Then they looked to see who had entered.

***************

Galinda stood there, frozen. She shouldn't have been surprised really. There Elphaba and Fiyero were, making out in the hospital room and Galinda couldn't seem to keep a hold of herself as her heart shattered. She felt her heart tighten as emotional pain began to flow through her. But Elphaba and Fiyero were in love. Elphaba deserved this. And Galinda owed it to her to let her be in love and be loved without making her feel guilty about it. So she sighed and threw on a false smile.

"Well go on, don't let me stop you." she said cheerfully, adding a giggle for good measure. Elphaba and Fiyero grinned. Elphaba mouthed the words 'thank you' just before Fiyero pulled her to him and they started back right where they'd left off and began kissing again. Elphaba had never experienced something so sensational and wonderful. She'd never kissed a boy before, nor had a boy ever kissed her. Only Fiyero could make her first kiss this wonderful. Only Fiyero could make her fall in love. Only Fiyero could love her as she was. And it would always be only Fiyero who held her heart.


	22. As Long As You're Mine

Elphaba wanted to keep the fact that she and Fiyero were dating a secret. She knew the other students at Shiz would be cruel about it and Fiyero just wanted to protect her. Though secretly he wanted all of Oz to know that he, Fiyero Tiggular, was dating, Elphaba Thropp, the most beautiful and amazing girl in Oz. It was such a shock that she loved him and he couldn't be happier. But of course, he would respect Elphaba's wishes and keep their dating a secret. He too knew how the other students would react and it wouldn't be congratulatory. So they acted as they normally did, as just close friends...._really_ close friends. But when you feel like you've got some magnetic pull based on love to the person walking next to you and want nothing more than to reach out and touch them, it's pretty hard to be 'just friends'. They were going to go study and were heading towards the sunny courtyards for a study session. It was clear that Fiyero didn't really want to study and that there were numerous other things he could be doing with Elphaba. He was surprised to see that by Elphaba's expression, she was thinking of numerous other things she could be doing with him as well other than studying. Fiyero grinned at her.

"What?" she asked, but couldn't help but smile. He didn't say anything, just took her hand and they began to sprint for the forest, their laughter matching perfectly with the bright sunny afternoon.

They sat down together in the grass and just started talking like at the ballroom in Frex's mansion those weeks ago. The mood had started out light, but then later the conversation had progressed into more seriousness as the moon settled into the sky.

"Fiyero, that day when you got hurt...." Elphaba started, "I heard that you'd gotten into a fight over a girl..." she trailed off and Fiyero was pretty sure he knew where this was going.

"Yes Fae, the girl in question was you." said Fiyero with a soft smile as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. When he looked into her eyes he saw a mixture of relief and distress.

"Yero, you almost died. Why would you do something like that?" Elphaba asked, trying to make her tone as sharp as possible.

"Because Fae," Fiyero began, using the nickname he'd made up for her a week or so ago, "I love you." He saw Elphaba's eyes glisten at the words and he knew the moment was right. So he leaned in and kissed her gently, reveling at the taste.

"The doctor's told me you never left the hospital while I was unconscious, that you even stayed overnight, even when class was in session." said Fiyero when they parted, "Why would _you_ do that?"

"Because Yero," said Elphaba, smiling at the sudden switch between them in dialogue, ", I love you."

"Glad to hear it," Fiyero grinned widely before he found himself kissing her again, "Always glad to hear it..."

"Fae? Will you sing for me?" asked Fiyero softly as Elphaba settled into his arms cozily. She tensed and pulled back a bit.

"You sound like my father." she said, not looking at him or at anything really, as though having a flashback. Fiyero froze, he did not want any resemblance or similarities whatsoever between him and that man.

"Fae, I am not ordering you to sing. I just---Fae, you have the most beautiful voice, and I would just love to hear it, that's all." said Fiyero, trying to get her to see his original question in a different light.

"Oh," she said, then an idea came over her, "I'll sing if you sing with me." she said, grinning at him. Fiyero chuckled.

"Oh believe me, you don't want to hear me sing," Fiyero said, blushing slightly. Elphaba smiled at this, it was adorable really.

"Oh you can't be that bad. I'll sing the first verse and chorus, then you'll sing the second solo, then I'll join you again at the chorus, ok?" Elphaba reasoned.

"I suppose...." said Fiyero, already embarrassed about singing.

"Alright, here goes." Elphaba said, then she began to sing, looking at him as though the song was meant for him, which in a way it was, "Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing, you're with me tonight. My wildest dreaming, could not foresee, lying beside you, with you wanting me. And just for this moment, as long as you're mine. I've lost all resistance, and crossed some border line, and if it turns out, it's over too fast. I'll make every last moment last....as long as you're mine." As she finished the chorus, Fiyero couldn't help but lean in and kiss her before he began his own part. He smiled sheepishly at her and began.

"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise. But you've got me seeing through different eyes....Somehow I've fallen, under your spell. And somehow, I feel, it's up that I fell." he finished there and looked at Elphaba. She was smiling at him her eyes shining. He really did have an amazing voice. It was like honey and she couldn't see how he could like her own voice so much. She smiled at him with delighted surprise and they started the next chorus together.

"Every moment, as long as you're mine...."

******************

Lucas was taking a stroll through the woods, escaping a group of girls that needed dates to the Valentine's party. Usually they'd be all over Fiyero as well (ever since they found out he wasn't dating Galinda, they'd practically attacked him) but Fiyero was nowhere to be found, nor was Elphaba. He walked around a tree and saw Galinda walking by herself, looking around her at nature's display.

"Hey." said Lucas, catching up to her and walking beside her.

"Hi Lucas." said Galinda, not much cheeriness in her voice as there normally was, "I suppose you're doing alright?"

"Just fine, and you?" asked Lucas politely.

"I could be better." Galinda sighed. Lucas nodded, but didn't know what to say. He and Galinda had never been particularly great friends. He'd always been busying staring at Elphaba. As they walked, awkwardness and silence began to descend upon them. The silence was interrupted by beautiful voices drifting towards them through the cool night breeze. They were the voices of girl and boy. They sounded perfect together, made for each other perfect. Lucas soon found himself drifting towards the music, the girls voice the most beautiful he followed the voices, Galinda behind him and was shocked to see it was Elphaba and Fiyero. Galinda didn't seem as surprised, but a little shocked that Fiyero could sing so well and really shocked at Elphaba's voice. The song ended and Fiyero and Elphaba shared a sweet passionate kiss that sent Lucas's head reeling. They were together? Elphaba and Fiyero....together? So after everything, Fiyero still won. Guys like Fiyero seemed to always get whatever they wanted, gliding through life. Lucas could love Elphaba far more than Fiyero and still, Elphaba would choose Fiyero. Lucas felt sick, he really loved Elphaba. He looked over at Galinda to see her reaction, but she didn't seem so surprised, just sad.

"I should be happy for them, I really should." said Galinda.

"You know what really sucks?" said Lucas as both he and Galinda continued to watch Elphaba and Fiyero who were obviously in love. The two were laughing and talking with each other and Fiyero was holding her in his arms.

"What?" asked Galinda, keeping her eyes trained on her ex-boyfriend and best friend.

"Wanting someone you can't have." Lucas grumbled as he stared longingly at Elphaba.

"I know the feeling." said Galinda with another sigh, before walking away.


	23. Studying' and Jealousy

Elphaba and Fiyero sat in the courtyards together, studying, as they should have been yesterday. The grounds were unusually deserted. The library however was unusually packed. Mid-term exams were approaching and students were cramming. Elphaba already had the necessary materials and books to study for the exams, of course. So she shared her books with Fiyero and they had the courtyard to themselves. Elphaba was quizzing Fiyero on Oz's history.

"Elphaba, we've been studying for hours." said Fiyero as she asked him a particularly hard question.

"Hey, if we study now, we can go on a date later." Elphaba reminded him, "Isn't that the motivation you need?"

"How about you give me a kiss for each one I get right." Fiyero grinned mischievously.

"You are so male." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it'll keep me motivated. And I really don't want to fail this test." said Fiyero.

"Ugh, fine." said Elphaba, giving in when he put his grades on the line, he knew she would.

"Do you really have such a problem with kissing me?" asked Fiyero sarcastically. Elphaba ignored him and asked the question.

"How did the third Ozma die?" Elphaba asked reading from the flash cards she'd made.

"Um...she got old?" Fiyero tried, mentally kicking himself as he forgot the answer.

"No. An evil sorceress poisoned an apple that the Ozma ate, disguising it as a 'wishing apple'. " Elphaba said, "Sorry, you don't get your kiss." Fiyero ignored her and kissed her anyway. Elphaba was about to pull back, but found the kiss far too enjoyable and kissed him back anyway. That simple kiss soon turned into a full out make out session as neither was willing to pull away.

"Fiyero, someone might see us." Elphaba murmured against his lips.

"Who cares?" Fiyero replied, kissing her again, "No one's here anyway." Elphaba's book fell out of her lap as she leaned into him more and tangled her fingers in his hair. Fiyero's notes scattered across the grounds as he wrapped his arm around her, his other hand caressing her face.

"Alright, we should stop." said Elphaba breathlessly.

"No." said Fiyero, kissing her again, silencing any protests she might have had. Elphaba pulled back.

"Fiyero..." she scolded with a tone that always meant finality.

"Ah fine." Fiyero sighed and leaned back in the bench they were sitting in.

"I think we should stop studying now." said Elphaba, "I need to get back to my dorm. I promised Galinda I'd be back after lunch to help her study." she picked up her fallen book and stood up to leave.

"Can I come?" asked Fiyero, picking up his scattered notes and standing up too.

"I don't think that's the best idea." said Elphaba carefully, "She's kind of uncomfortable around you when I'm around. You know."

"I understand." said Fiyero. Sometimes he felt uncomfortable around Galinda too, especially when Elphaba was around.

"Alright, see you later." Elphaba said and gave him a short fair well kiss before leaving.

********************

The next day was chaotic. It was the Valentine's dance and everyone was rushing for last minute dates. Elphaba was getting increasingly annoyed as girls practically threw themselves at Fiyero. They all knew that he didn't have a date, and he wasn't going. He assured her the only person he'd ever go with would be her and since she didn't want a public relationship, they wouldn't go. Word of his break up with Galinda had spread fast and he was currently being chased after by a very, _very_ persistent girl.

"Fiyero!" he heard his name shouted from the end of the hall. He turned around, but instantly regretted it. It was Marissa, the ever annoying, ever persistent, ever obnoxious _Marissa_. Sure she was pretty and a lot of guys liked her, but she'd never compare to Elphaba. He tried to turn back around and act like he hadn't seen the annoying red-head, but she'd already latched onto his arm.

"Fiyero!" she panted from her short run to catch up with him, "So...I'm not doing anything tonight, you're single and there's a Valentine's dance tonight at the Ozdust...."

"Yeah, sorry, I can't." said Fiyero quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"What? Why not?" Marissa pouted. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Because I don't want to." he snapped, he was really getting fed up with all of these girls!

"But--" Marissa began.

"He said he doesn't want to." said Elphaba, walking up to Fiyero as she turned the corner and spotted them, he black hair swirled around her momentarily as the wind caught in her hair. Fiyero felt his eyes glaze over as he stared at her.

"I don't believe I was talking _you_ artichoke." Marissa snorted, turning her nose up at her. Elphaba rolled her eyes. Fiyero tensed at the horrible nickname the students at Shiz had taken to calling Elphaba. He hastily removed himself from Marissa's grip and stepped away from her.

"Look, I've got to go..." he said awkwardly, taking another step backwards, "Elphaba you promised to help me study." he said, catching her eye quickly. She almost smiled, but then remembered Marissa standing there and kept a straight face.

"You have a _nice_ day Marissa." Elphaba said in a sweet voice that sounded far too fake. Fiyero almost burst out laughing, but didn't.

"Come on Elphaba." said Fiyero, holding his hand out without thinking. And also, without thinking, Elphaba took his hand absent mindedly, probably out of habit. Marissa stared at their joined hands, her jaw dropped. Elphaba quickly pulled her hand back. Fiyero and Elphaba both caught sight of Marissa's expression and hurried away from her, bursting into laughter as soon as they rounded the corner.

"Did you see her face?" asked Elphaba, laughing.

"You should've heard yourself when you told her to have a nice day." Fiyero laughed, "You sounded like a sinister version of Galinda." They burst out laughing again.

"Was it just me or did you seem a little jealous back there?" asked Fiyero.

"Well I'm just plain irritated now. All of these beautiful girls throwing themselves at you, touching you and holding your hand, making all of these _way_ too obvious innuendos and flirting with you..." she trailed off and blushed.

"Oz, you _are_ jealous." said Fiyero, chuckling.

"Shut up." Elphaba laughed, hitting him softly, "Technically, it should be _them_ who should be jealous." She whispered, coming closer to him, "Because I get to do this," she kissing him softly. She pulled back far too quickly though, leaving him wanting more.

"Wow, maybe I should hang around other girls more often." said Fiyero, catching her lips in another kiss. Elphaba laughed at that.

"If you do that, I guarantee I will never kiss you again." she said. Fiyero laughed.

"Although, I suppose your reactions to other people flirting with me is much more civilized than how I would react if someone started hitting on you." said Fiyero thoughtfully, pondering how he felt every time Lucas tried to charm her or when he saw guys staring at her and checking her out when she wasn't looking.

"Well you don't have to worry about that because I don't think anyone would _ever_ hit on the green girl." Elphaba laughed.

"Oh now Elphaba, you know that's not true." said Fiyero, "Look at Lucas, poor boy, he's head over heels in love with you. He hits on you all the time."

"No he doesn't." said Elphaba, taken-aback.

"What about all those times he carries your books for you and kisses your hand all the time?" asked Fiyero, trying to corner admittance out of her, but she wasn't giving in.

"It's called being a gentleman, something _you_ wouldn't be familiar with." Elphaba smirked. Fiyero could tell she was just teasing him though and didn't take it as offence. Although on the other hand, he didn't like Lucas being referred to as a 'gentlemen', especially when Elphaba was referring to him as such.

"Ha ha, very funny." said Fiyero sarcastically, but smiling all the same, "But seriously, you can't tell that guy likes you?"

"He does _not_ like me." said Elphaba with complete confidence in her answer.

"Yeah, just like no one ever hits on you." said Fiyero sarcastically, smiling at her innocence. She really couldn't tell when men were attracted to her or just how irresistible she was.

"No one hits on me." said Elphaba seriously, "Even if they did, I wouldn't know." she added, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly!" said Fiyero, "You wouldn't know in the first place!"

"Fiyero we are not seriously having this argument." said Elphaba.

"We so are." said Fiyero grinning, "I bet if I took you to the Emerald City, _every_one would hit on you, even the girls."

"Why the Emerald City?" asked Elphaba.

"I'll take you there someday and you'll see." said Fiyero, "Although maybe I should keep you far away from that place, far too many drunk bastards looking for beautiful girls."

"Oh you make it sound so magical." Elphaba said sarcastically and laughed.

"I was just kidding about the drunk bastards....well, sort of. But if you go the right parts of the city, it really is magical, and I bet it'd be even better for you." said Fiyero.

"Why better for me?" asked Elphaba. She'd always wanted to go to the Emerald City, but either couldn't afford or had other obligations to attend to.

"I told you. You'll see when I take you there." said Fiyero.

"Well when are we going to go?" asked Elphaba, getting more curious with each sentence.

"We could go tonight if you want." said Fiyero, "It's not that far from here and we could be back at Shiz before the sun rises tomorrow."

"Tonight?" asked Elphaba.

"If you want." said Fiyero, smiling, hoping she wanted to go.

*******************************

Galinda felt her blood boil as she watched yet another girl latch herself onto Fiyero. It was Marissa. The girl she'd hated since the beginning. Elphaba came around the corner. Galinda couldn't hear them, but she could tell that they had started some sort of conversation. She wondered how Elphaba could be so controlled when some other girl was just flirting with Fiyero right in front of her. Galinda probably would've bad mouthed the girl and kissed Fiyero to show just who Fiyero had chosen. But Elphaba wanted a private relationship and couldn't do anything in that nature without being revealed. She was disturbed from her thoughts by Lucas as he came up behind her.

"Can you believe her? The little leech!" said Galinda, "Look how she just hangs onto Fiyero like some blood-sucking parasite. She disgusts me!"

"Whoa now, calm down." said Lucas, trying to keep a straight face at Galinda's little rant and odd choice of insults.

"You find something amusing about the situation?" Galinda shrieked, "I've seen you go quite red in the face whenever Avaric tries to put his moves on Elphaba!"

"What? What does she have to do with this?" asked Lucas as he saw Elphaba round the corner and strike up a conversation with Fiyero and Marissa.

"I know you like her Lucas buddy," said Galinda, "And you'd be just as irritated if our situations were reversed, so you'd best shut your cod fish mouth---"

"Sorry, Oz, temperamental?" Lucas said over her rant, running a hand through his hair, an irritated look on his face.

"---And if you say one more word---" Galinda continued on as if he'd never spoken. Lucas stared at her, she was still talking!  
"Do you ever stop talking?!" asked Lucas.

"Huh? Oh...sorry." said Galinda as she quieted down. Lucas heaved a sigh as a peaceful silence descended upon them, much more preferable to her shrieks.

"But can I just say one more thing?" she asked. He sighed again and gestured for her to say whatever she wanted to say, "Tonight is the Valentine's dance, and I kind of need a date. Now don't get me wrong, it's not as though no one's asked me. Oz, the whole male student body's has asked me, but that's not the point. I don't really want to go in the first place, but I'm Galinda Upland, it'd be social suicide if I didn't. And I really don't want to go with a stranger. I'm only really friends with four guys. Fiyero's....taken. Avaric's an arse, Boq is in love with me and I wouldn't want to lead him on. You...you're my friend right? And you're the only guy I could think of to go with. Now don't take this the wrong way, because I'm definitely drawing the friendship circle, but, would you go with me?" she asked, she spoke so quickly, her words ran together, making her a bit difficult to understand.

"Huh?" asked Lucas, a deeply confused look on his face. Galinda sighed, exasperated.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" she asked, speaking extra slow, as though he was mental.

"I---uh....sure. Sure I'll go with you Galinda." said Lucas. Galinda squealed and jumped up, wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks so much dearest!" said Galinda, "Pick me up at eight. Tootles!" With that, Galinda was gone in a pink mess of poufy material as she flitted around the corner. She needed to get back the dorm to prepare for the dance. Lucas just stood there, the confused look returning to his face.


	24. The Emerald Ball

"Can we really just _go_?" asked Elphaba. For some reason a trip to the Emerald City always seemed like it'd take more to get there than just money and a train ride.

"Of course we can." said Fiyero, "It's easy. They have this thing called a train, amazing invention really, and you see what happens is, they have these things called railroads and they have what they call wheels on the ---" Fiyero was smiling at her when she hit him softly on the arm.

"I know what a train is dummy." said Elphaba, "But is it really that easy? Just get on a train and you're there? I always thought it'd be much harder to get to the Emerald City, like it was something you had to earn."

"You think too much. Fae it's really that easy. A train ride, that's all it takes." said Fiyero, kissing her on the cheek, "There's nothing to it."

"We could go tonight?" asked Elphaba.

"We could go anytime you want, tonight included." Fiyero nodded.

"We really could?" Elphaba asked again, excitement bubbling inside her. Fiyero laughed, she was so adorable when she got excited.

"Yes love, we can." he said.

"I haven't the money." said Elphaba looking down.

"I'll pay." said Fiyero.

"But Fiyero--" Elphaba began.

"No, it's no trouble." said Fiyero, "And I want you to go. So will you?"

"I---don't know." said Elphaba, "I mean, I suppose. I've always _wanted_ to go to the Emerald City..."

"Then why don't you?" Fiyero asked, he could tell he'd won her over and was already smiling triumphantly, "With me." he added.

"Oh I haven't agreed yet, so stop smiling like that." Elphaba snapped. Fiyero kept smiling though.

"I'll pick you up in half an hour. Wear something nice because I'm going to take you this Ball, okay?" said Fiyero, and then he left, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before bounding away before she could change her mind or argue. Elphaba stared after him. Maybe she'd let herself enjoy this night. The Emerald City....

**************

Lucas stood outside of Galinda and Elphaba's dorm nervously, brushing off his dress pants before knocking on the door. Elphaba answered it and smiled at him. For a moment Lucas forgot he was here for _Galinda_ as Elphaba's smile lit up his heart.

"Hey Lucas," said Elphaba, an odd cheerfulness to her voice, "Galinda will just be a moment."

"Alright." said Lucas awkwardly, "What's go you so happy?"

"Oh you know...." said Elphaba, blushing slightly. Lucas smiled; she was so adorable when she blushed.

"It's Fiyero isn't it?" Lucas guessed, his smile fading.

"What?" said Elphaba, "How do you know about that?" she snapped.

"I saw you two kissing in the forest." Lucas sighed wearily. Elphaba blushed again.

"Oh." she said, "Well, don't tell anybody. Ok?"

"Alright." said Lucas. They stood together awkwardly until Elphaba was pushed aside as Galinda bustled out of the door, a frilly pink and red dress. Hearts decorated the dress and she had matching earrings and a necklace in the shape of hearts.

"Wow." said Elphaba, trying to hide the amusement in her voice, "That's a lot of pink and hearts."

"I know," Galinda gushed, "It's in honor of Valentine's day."

"That's....lovely." said Elphaba.

"You look nice Galinda." Lucas commented politely. Galinda turned to Elphaba.

"And what are you all dressed up for?" asked Galinda, noticing Elphaba's pretty black dress that brought out all of Elphaba's amazing features. Galinda noticed how thin Elphaba looked and couldn't help but feel the slightest bit jealous. Although if you _really_ looked at Elphaba, some would say she was _too_ thin. Galinda noticed how well proportioned Elphaba was too. She didn't have short legs, or long arms, or too wide shoulders or a short neck or anything. She had the perfect body and Galinda was envious yet again, as she always thought her legs were a bit short. Elphaba's hair was loose and she had on black velvet ballet flats.

"Oh, I'm just going on a date with Fiyero." said Elphaba casually, but Galinda could tell there was more to the story.

"And where to?" asked Galinda.

"The Emerald City." said Elphaba, grinning, though she tried to sound casual.

"What?!" Galinda shrieked. Now she felt even more jealous, Fiyero had never taken _her_ to the Emerald City, and she'd always wanted to go too.

"Shhh!" Elphaba said, "I'll be back pretty late, so don't wait up."

"I can't believe you get to go to the Emerald City." Galinda whined.

"Hey Galinda, we should probably get going." said Lucas, checking his watch.

"Oh right." said Galinda, "You see if I'm too late my entrance won't be fashionably late, it will just be late. But if I'm just the right amount of late, then I'll be so fashionable it won't even be funny!" Elphaba laughed.

"You don't need to explain your popularity tactics to me." said Elphaba, "I really don't get them."

"I swear, one day I shall take it upon myself to tutor you in the art of popularity." Galinda trilled, "But for now, I've got a Valentine's dance to attend with dear Lucas here." Galinda wrapped her arm around Lucas's. Lucas smiled sheepishly.

"See you later." he waved at Elphaba and they proceeded to exit the dorms. Elphaba watched them go. Surely Lucas would be the one to break Galinda from the rather depression state of depression Galinda seemed to have gone into.

Fiyero arrived just as Galinda and Lucas had disappeared, wearing a suit and grinning.

"Ready to go?" he asked her, taking her in is arms. Elphaba just nodded, the excitement building back up again.

*************************

On the way to the Emerald City, Fiyero tried to explain to Elphaba what it was like. She asked him questions and he answered them as best he could. The train ride was shorter than Fiyero thought; it was just short of an hour. They got off of the train and were instantly hit by the green lights; the hustle and bustle of the city, green was everywhere. Tall emerald building loomed over them, some circular, others rectangular, all at least 30 stories high. Most people wore green clothing, or perhaps it only looked green from the green lights everywhere. Green neon signs blinked on buildings and shops, everything was green, and if it wasn't, it certainly looked green. Everyone's skin looked green. Elphaba looked green, but no greener than anybody else.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba cried with excitement, "It's all so green!"

Fiyero laughed, "That's kind of why it's called the _Emerald_ City." Elphaba whacked him playfully.

"Oh shut up." she said, laughing anyway, "Fiyero, look at everyone, they all look green, like...me. Even you, your skin looks no different than mine in this city." she said softly now.

"Yes, see Elphaba?" said Fiyero, "This is why I wanted to bring you here."

"Thank you Fiyero." said Elphaba quietly. Fiyero kissed her on the lips and smiled.

"Do you think people will still stare at me?" asked Elphaba with a small laugh.

"Oh I think so." said Fiyero, noticing that quite a lot of men were already staring at Elphaba. He put an arm around her possessively, "I know this great restaurant I thought we could go to."

"Sounds great." Elphaba kissed him on the cheek, making Fiyero's heart rate jump.

*******************

"Lucas, stop fidgeting." said Galinda for the thousandth time as she sat next to Lucas at one of the tables.

"Sorry." said Lucas.

"Ugh, let's just dance, ok?" said Galinda, standing up. Lucas stood up and offered her his arm. She ignored it however and stomped off towards the dance floor. Lucas followed behind her and she stood, tapping her foot waiting for him to catch up. He reached her and let his hands rest on her waist as she rested her hands on his shoulders. After a minute or so of silent, awkward dancing, Galinda broke the silence.

"Look, I may not be Elphaba, but you could at least _pretend_ you want to be here with me." said Galinda, sounding hurt.

"I do want to be here with you." said Lucas carefully after hesitation.

"No, you'd rather be here with _Elphaba_." Galinda stressed Elphaba's name with jealousy. It wasn't that she was in any way in love with Lucas, but Elphaba had all these guys pawning after her and Elphaba was so pretty and amazing and had such a beautiful voice and Fiyero loved her. Elphaba this, Elphaba that. It was like the only thing that Galinda couldn't be jealous of Elphaba was her skin color! She knew she really shouldn't be jealous; after all, Galinda was the most popular girl in school, right? Right.

"Well you'd rather be here with Fiyero!" Lucas snapped back. He was getting rather annoyed of Galinda's constant comments about Elphaba. It was as though the girl was just trying to throw in his face the fact that Elphaba was never going to love him and that he still continued to love her anyway. Lucas regretted his words as Galinda looked down and stopped dancing.

"I'm sorry." said Lucas, "That was very inconsiderate of me."

"Yes, it was." Galinda shot back, "And I don't very much appreciate your attitude Mister."

"You don't appreciate _my_ attitude?" Lucas asked incredulously, "What about _you_? Maybe if you could say something to me that doesn't involve the fact that Elphaba's in love with someone else, I might be a bit more pleasant to be around!"

"Yeah? Well maybe if you'd act like you enjoyed MY presence, _I_ would be a bit more pleasant to be around!" Galinda snapped back.

"Perhaps if you just shut up!" Lucas said, waving his arms in exasperation.

"Excuse me?" said Galinda, "You're telling _me_ to shut up?!" By now, everyone at the Ozdust had turned to observe the argument. Their first reaction when Galinda and Lucas had walked in was 'oh, they look so cute together. They deserve each other.' Lucas was second best to Fiyero and since Galinda and Fiyero were no more, she and Lucas were perfect together.

"No, I'm--" Lucas began, but Galinda cut him off.

"You know what? I'm leaving!" she yelled, "Maybe then you wouldn't have to listen to my voice anymore!"

"Yes, perhaps when you're gone, I'd have some peace and quiet! You know what? Why don't _you_ stay, because I'M leaving!" Lucas yelled back and they both went their separate way; Galinda taking the exit door on the left and Lucas taking the door on the right.

When the odd couple had left, people exchanged confused glances, shrugged and the music struck up again.

***********************

Elphaba and Fiyero came out of the restaurant laughing.

"Oh Fae, you are wicked!" Fiyero laughed.

"I just wanted to see what would happen." Elphaba defended herself, laughing.

"Poor boy." Fiyero grinned and pulled her close. Fiyero had taken Elphaba to a small restaurant in a magical little part of the city resembling Paris. Their waiter had been a young boy, two or three years younger than Fiyero. He'd been severely clumsy around Elphaba and blushed the whole time. Elphaba thought it'd be funny to flirt with him. She'd watched Galinda do it before and thought it was funny the way the boys acting when Galinda did that to them.

_They waited at the front to be seated. They were seated in a corner, and then boy came out with a paper and pen, ready to take their orders. He stumbled and blushed when he saw Elphaba. Fiyero had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. _

_"Hi, are you ready to order?" he had asked._

_"Yeah. I'll have the spaghetti." said Fiyero, "What'll you have darling?" he asked Elphaba._

_"The same." Elphaba answered. She smiled at the waiter flirtatiously._

_"Uh...r-right." stuttered the boy and he quickly hurried away. _

_Later, the boy came back with their orders. He set the plates down in front of them, hands shaking. Elphaba tasted her spaghetti._

_"Mm." she said and licked her lips, looking at the boy, "This is good. You wanna try some?" she asked the waiter. The boy looked like he'd been hit in the face with a brick. He opened and shut his mouth several times. Fiyero actually laughed out loud at this, but quickly ate a meatball to make himself stop laughing. The boy sent a glare at Fiyero, then looked back at Elphaba, who was holding her fork out to him. _

_"Uh..." said the boy, who didn't have a clue as to what to do, "No thanks..."_

_"You sure?" asked Elphaba, smiling sweetly at him, "It's really good." Elphaba stressed the word 'really', and leaned closer to him suggestively. Fiyero choked on the water he was drinking as the meatball he ate didn't quite stop his laughter._

_"Oh come on." said Elphaba, "You've got to try it." The boy looked around, panicked and then quickly took a bite from her fork, before dashing back to the kitchens quickly, red faced, but still looking pretty pleased with himself. Elphaba and Fiyero started laughing after that and couldn't seem to stop. _

_"Elphaba, you are so mean!" Fiyero laughed._

_"Oh, Galinda was right, that _was_ fun." said Elphaba. _

_"You mean Galinda leads infatuated boys on by flirting with them for _fun_?" Fiyero asked incredulously. _

_"Yep, and now I can see why." Elphaba laughed._

_"I never knew girls were so cruel." said Fiyero, shaking his head good humouredly. _

_"Yes, but you love them anyway." Elphaba smiled._

_"I love _one_." said Fiyero. _

"Technically, you can't blame me; I've never flirted with anyone before. And everyone needs a first experience for everything don't they?" said Elphaba.

"Yeah, well, do me a favor make that your last time." said Fiyero, smiling at her as he pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"Deal." Elphaba murmured against his lips.

"Good." said Fiyero, "Now, it's time for the ball."

**************************

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. They rounded the corner and Elphaba noticed a huge grand emerald building across the street swarming with pres and people, flashing lights and an emerald carpet with couples walking down it. Green spotlights swirled around the area, making the place look like the event of the century. The place contrasted extremely with the small magical part of the city they'd just come from.

"Oz, I wonder what's going on there." said Elphaba.

"It's the Emerald Ball. They have it every year." said Fiyero.

"Oh, that's today?" asked Elphaba curiously.

"You know about it?" asked Fiyero, raising an eyebrow. Elphaba didn't know about social events, it was highly unusual when she was up to date on that type of thing.

"Well, Galinda's only been talking about it for months. She says that one day she'll get to go, but she's not 'important' or 'famous' enough to get invited. Yeah, she calls it the 'event of the year'. It's like a ritual for her, that after the ball, she reads all of the articles about it, looks at all the pictures and such. Her favorite celebrity is supposed to be there, Pier Van Johl." said Elphaba matter of factly.

"Who's Pier Van Johl?" asked Fiyero.

"He designs all of the clothes Galinda wears." said Elphaba, rolling her eyes.

"Of course." Fiyero chuckled, "Ready to go?"

"What? Fiyero, that's the Emerald Ball, you can't just waltz in there." said Elphaba.

"I got invited a couple weeks ago." said Fiyero. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"It's true!" said Fiyero, "I'm a prince, of course I was invited."

"You mean _this_ was the ball you were talking about that you were taking me to?!" asked Elphaba.

"Yep." said Fiyero.

"Oh, I don't know, there are all those cameras and everything. What'll it look like when Prince Fiyero shows up with some nobody date? At least everyone knows who Galinda is because her parents are Gillikin rulers." Elphaba muttered.

"But Elphaba, my parents are going to be there, and I told them I'd bring you." said Fiyero.

"You're parents are going to be here?!" said Elphaba.

"Yes." said Fiyero, "They insisted I bring you here tonight because they want to meet you."

"Well thanks for telling me." said Elphaba sarcastically.

"Come on, you'll have fun." said Fiyero. He took Elphaba's hand and began to lead her to the grand emerald carpet. There was a loud roar of cheers when Fiyero stepped onto the carpet and many people turned to point at him. Elphaba saw a girl or two that was standing behind the press faint. Fiyero smiled and waved at a few of the hysterical girls. Elphaba somehow managed not to roll her eyes at them. Fiyero pulled her into view and wrapped an arm around her in a way that clearly stated their relationship. The press looked confused at first, then started taking pictures at top speed.

"I didn't realize how big a celebrity you were." Elphaba laughed.

"The press isn't allowed on the college campus." Fiyero explained.

"Oh." said Elphaba. She was getting a little nervous, all of the cameras and attention. Sure she was used to people staring at her, but only when they stared at her because of her skin. This was different. Suddenly, there was a loud voice heard through speakers.

"Prince Fiyero has just arrived with a mystery date." said announcing voice. Elphaba rolled her eyes at this, '_Mystery_ date, how cliché. She heard Fiyero chuckle beside her. He whispered a joke in her ear and she laughed, the press was quick to catch this on their cameras.

"Oz, how long is this carpet?" asked Elphaba, as they were still on the emerald carpet.

"The entrance is just ahead." said Fiyero, pointing to the grand glass doors that were tinted emerald.

"Oh, good." said Elphaba.

********************

Once inside, Elphaba found it a little easier to breathe. The ballroom was as grand as Elphaba thought it would be, about 10 times bigger than the ballroom back home at Frex's mansion. The walls were emerald, the light coming from the grand chandelier was green, the floor looked emerald (it was hard to tell if it was the light or the actual floor). The ballroom was crowded with high class personnel's. Ballroom music was playing in the background and elegant couples waltzed around the room gracefully.

"Oz." said Elphaba, "I feel so out of place." she murmured to Fiyero.

"You certainly don't look out of place." said Fiyero, "You forget who you're standing next to." he joked.

"Oh shut up before your ego breaks through the roof." Elphaba said, though she smiled anyway.

"What can I say? I'm a prince, I was born with a big ego." said Fiyero. Then he saw someone across the room, "Oh look, it's my parents. Ready to meet them?"

"Um..."

"Great." Fiyero grinned at her and pulled her to the other end of the ballroom, not cutting through the dancers and walking around the border of the room.

"Mother, Father." Fiyero called. The two royals looked up and saw their son. Elphaba looked at Fiyero's parents. They looked good, like their son. His mother had dark brown hair, spun into a bun. She was about as tall as Elphaba, so not very tall. She wore a long emerald dress that flowed to the floor. His father was taller than Fiyero, and had graying blonde hair with a goatee.

"Fiyero!" his father greeted. His mother gave Fiyero a long motherly hug.

"Hello." said Fiyero, grinning, "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Elphaba Thropp." Fiyero wrapped his arm around Elphaba's waist. Elphaba smiled shyly.

"Hi." she said softly.

"Oh, she's adorable!" his mother burst out.

"Elphaba, this is my mother Meredith, and this is my father, Rolfe." Fiyero introduced Elphaba to his parents.

"It's nice to meet you." she said, offering them a smile and her hand. Meredith took Elphaba's hand and shook it, then pulled Elphaba into a bone-crushing hug. Elphaba, utterly shocked, didn't know what to do, so settled for patting Meredith on the back awkwardly.

"Mom, you're going to crush her." said Fiyero, chuckling. Meredith pulled back and smiled.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." said Meredith. Elphaba chose not to comment on the 'finally'. Rolfe extended his hand to Elphaba and she shook it carefully.

"Pleasure." said Rolfe, smiling at her.

"Yes, it's lovely to meet you sir." said Elphaba quietly.

"Oh you shy thing." said Meredith. Elphaba blushed.

"Fiyero used to be shy too. Oh he was adorable. You see when he was little, every time a girl came over to the palace, he'd hide and blush like crazy. And when they left, he'd give himself a cootie shot." Meredith laughed, and demonstrated Fiyero giving himself a 'cootie' shot. Elphaba laughed at this. Fiyero blushed.

"Elphaba, do you want to dance?" asked Fiyero quickly, sending a glare at his mother.

"Oh, but your mother was just telling me about the time you--" Elphaba began. Fiyero quickly took her hand and lead her away anyway.

"Do you like them?" asked Fiyero as they started dancing, his cheeks finally cooling down.

"Yes, they are very kind. And they have great stories." said Elphaba, "They seem to be really happy people." she added with a laugh.

"They are." said Fiyero, "Unless you do something to piss them off."

"What'd you do?" asked Elphaba, laughing.

"Oh you know." said Fiyero, "Got kicked out of a couple schools and stuff."

"Well you better not get kicked out of Shiz." said Elphaba.

"Yes ma'am." said Fiyero. Elphaba laughed.

"You know what?" asked Fiyero, glancing at someone over her shoulder.

"What?" asked Elphaba.

"Pier Van Johl is staring at you." he said. Pier Van Johl was making side-long glances at Elphaba. He was talking to some other people and gestured to her, as though he was talking about her.

"Who?" asked Elphaba.

"You know, the guy that designs all of Galinda's clothes." said Fiyero.

"Oh yeah." said Elphaba, "Why?"

"I don't know." said Fiyero. The song ended and the orchestra took a break. The couples left the dance floor to go and catch up with old friends and such, "He's coming this way." Fiyero said, noticing Pier Van Johl coming their way with a Champaign glass in his hand.

"Fiyero," said Pier Van Johl, "Great to see you."

"It's nice to see you too sir." said Fiyero.

"Would you mind introducing me to this gorgeous girl you have with you?" asked Pier. Elphaba blushed and Pier smiled bigger.

"Of course." said Fiyero, "Pier, this is my girlfriend, Elphaba Thropp."

"Lovely to meet you dear." said Pier, kissing Elphaba's hand. Elphaba nodded.

"I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are." said Pier, "Have you ever thought of modeling? Or going into fashion?"

"Oh, no, definitely not." said Elphaba, blushing, "I don't know much about that type of stuff."

"Oh that doesn't matter. I design the clothes, you wear them." said Pier, "Are you at all interested? We're looking for a new face for my new line of clothing. I think you'd be perfect."

"Um, I'm not really interested." Elphaba managed to say through her shocked state.

"Oh, shame." said Pier, "Why don't you sleep on it and write to me if you change your mine." He kissed her once again on the hand before and bid them a good evening before walking away.

"It's a good thing that guy's gay or I would've punched him." said Fiyero. Elphaba laughed.

"Could you imagine me modeling?" asked Elphaba.

"No, not really." said Fiyero.

"Me either." said Elphaba, pulling a face that made Fiyero laugh. Fiyero stopped laughing however when he saw Fredrick Von Lisle coming their way. Fredrick was a famous celebrity, and Galinda's idol.

"Would you do me the honor of a dance?" Fredrick asked Elphaba, ignoring Fiyero as the orchestra had started the next song. Fiyero had to remember to be a gentleman. The people here weren't like the students back at Shiz. They were extremely well-mannered and high-society. Elphaba glanced at Fiyero. He nodded and she took Fredrick's hand and followed him to the dance floor. Not 5 seconds after she had gone, his mother appeared next to him.

"She's a charming girl Fiyero." said Meredith who was watching Fiyero watch Elphaba.

"I know." said Fiyero who continued to watch Elphaba. Elphaba kept glancing at Fiyero even as Fredrick tried to make small talk with her.

"You're pretty serious about her, aren't you." said Meredith, "I can tell you really love her."

"I do." said Fiyero, feeling a bit awkward. He wasn't sure where his mother was going with this.

"You be good to her, you got that?" said Meredith, her tone stern all of a sudden.

"Of course!" Fiyero defended himself, "Do you think I'm not capable of being a gentleman?"

"Of course you're _capable_." said Meredith. Fiyero rolled his eyes at this.

"You know what? I'm getting really fed up with Fredrick Von _Lisle_," said Fiyero. He strode away from his mother and went to where Fredrick and Elphaba were. He tapped Fredrick on the shoulder. Fredrick moved away and walked off the dance floor and Elphaba smiled at him gratefully.

Meredith and Rolfe watched the couple from afar, smiles on their faces. For the first time it seemed, Fiyero had made a good choice. Although Galinda wasn't all that bad they supposed.

"She's good for him." said Rolfe.

"Oh aren't they just the cutest together?" asked Meredith, sounding like a school girl. Rolfe rolled his eyes.

"Yes dear." said Rolfe.

"She'll make a great princess." said Meredith.

"You really think they're that serious?" asked Rolfe, his eyes widening.

"Of course." said Meredith without hesitation.

"How do you know?" asked Rolfe, observing his son now.

"I can see it in his eyes." said Meredith.

"Really? All I can see is the color blue. Don't know what yer looking at." muttered Rolfe

"Ugh, men, they can't see a single thing." Meredith muttered back.

"What? His eyes are still blue aren't they?" asked Rolfe, rubbing his eyes now.

"No darling, they're pink." Meredith said sarcastically, "Honestly, men..." Meredith walked away, muttering under her breath. Rolfe followed after her, deeply confused.

"What? What did I miss?" he was asking. Meredith just rolled her eyes.

********************

On the train ride back to Shiz, Elphaba and Fiyero talked animatedly with each other about the night. It seemed that everyone in at the ball had been interested in meeting Elphaba and Fiyero had had to introduce her about a million times. She had danced with a good portion of the guys there; though she never completed a full dance as Fiyero could never stand to watch her dance with someone else that long. He'd always step in half way. Currently they were having an argument about whether Nicholas (one of the few male models who _wasn't_ gay) had been hitting on her or not.

"Oh come one Elphaba, he asked if you were _single _and he called you gorgeous." said Fiyero. He remembered going up to Elphaba and Nicholas when they were dancing. He had heard Nicholas ask if she was single and had went over to them and grabbed Elphaba out of his arms, kissing her deeply to state their relationship.

"It's called _curiosity_." said Elphaba, "And Pier what's-his-face called me gorgeous too."

"Yeah, but he's gay." said Fiyero. Elphaba just rolled her eyes. She yawned then, covering her mouth with a dainty hand.

"Tired?" asked Fiyero.

"Yeah, I don't think I've danced that much in my entire life." Elphaba yawned again.

"You can go to sleep if you like." said Fiyero, patting his lap. Elphaba sat in his lap and laid her head on his shoulder, falling asleep soon after.

*******************

When Fiyero dropped Elphaba off at her dorm extremely late that night (or was it extremely early in the morning?) Galinda was still up, pacing around the room.

"Galinda?" said Elphaba, "What are you doing up?"

"It's Lucas!" Galinda burst out, running straight at Elphaba.

"What happened?" asked Elphaba, "Did you have fun at the dance?"

"No, I most certainly did NOT have fun." said Galinda, "Lucas was being a jerk and told me to shut up!"

"What did you say?" asked Elphaba.

"I didn't say anything!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Well, Lucas is a very polite person, and I doubt he'd tell you to shut up unless you said something that really upset him." said Elphaba. She tried to picture it now, but couldn't picture Lucas mean or being a jerk.

"Ugh, he just gets on my last nerve! I swear, getting along with him is like trying to get along with _Marissa_." said Galinda, "And then! Oh this is the worst part, he walked out on me!"

"He did?!" asked Elphaba, now really shocked, "Why?"

"Because I said that I was leaving!" said Galinda. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Well if you said you were leaving, then he'd have no reason to stay and probably was leaving too."

"But I hadn't even left yet and he was all 'you stay, I'll go'. And he was yelling and stuff." said Galinda hysterically, "Oz, I hate that....that....that Oz blasted piece of a donkey butt!"

"He was yelling?" asked Elphaba, choosing not to comment on Galinda's unusual insults.

"Yes, really loud!" Galinda shrieked, "And everyone was staring and he was all 'would you shut up!' and I was all 'maybe if I left you wouldn't have to listen to my voice anymore' and then he was all 'yeah, some peace and quiet!' and then I was all..."

Elphaba went over to her bed as Galinda continued to rant, pacing in front of her, waving her arms and shrieking. This was going to be a long night.


	25. Spin the Bottle

Elphaba was awoken by the loudest most annoying screeching she'd ever heard, it had to be Galinda. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Galinda standing over her, coat in hand and fully dressed.

"What in Oz do you want so early on a Saturday morning?" asked Elphaba grumpily, sitting up to rub her eyes.

"Elphaba, it's the Saturday after the Emerald Ball, I have to get all magazines about it." said Galinda, rolling her eyes, "Now hurry up before they're sold out!"

"What?" asked Elphaba, "You mean you want me to go with you to get stupid magazines about stupid celebrities?" Elphaba crossed her arms and gave Galinda a sharp look, "After you made me stay up all night and rant on and on about Lucas?"

"Yes!" Galinda stomped her foot, "Hurry up!" with that, Galinda stomped to Elphaba's wardrobe, pulled out a dress, threw it at Elphaba, then threw Elphaba into the bathroom to change. In the bathroom, Elphaba took as long as she possibly could just to piss Galinda off. When she came out of the bathroom, she was immediately grabbed by Galinda and pushed out the door.

"I still don't see why I have to come." Elphaba grumbled as she walked beside Galinda.

"Because I'm _Galinda Upland_, I can't go anywhere _alone_." said Galinda, rolling her eyes.

"And being seen with the green freak is really going to boost your already unbelievable popularity?" asked Elphaba skeptically. Galinda stopped to think about that. She was relieved that she didn't have to answer as they reached the doors to the OZ GOSSIP store. Because the answer would've been no, people would have been disgusted at the fact of her hanging out with Elphaba.

"Oz gossip?" asked Elphaba raising an eyebrow. Galinda ignored her and rushed inside. She quickly maneuvered her way to the magazine area. She picked up every magazine with a headline or anything on it involving the Emerald Ball. They even had a whole magazine devoted to it. It was like the 50th anniversary for the ball, so the magazine was a chronology of every ball leading up to this most recent one.

"This is such a waste of money." Elphaba said as she glanced at the magazines. One headline caught her eye however, 'Hottie Prince Fiyero, seen with gorgeous mystery date.' Below there was a black and white photograph of Fiyero, who was making a big show of kissing her in front of Nicholas. She quickly grabbed the magazine and stuffed it behind a shelf so that Galinda wouldn't see it, or anyone for that matter. Although, she doubted anyone would realize it was her without the green skin, the black and white made her skin look ordinary. Elphaba silently thanked the unnamed god that no one had invented colored photographs yet.

"Elphie, c'mon, let's go." said Galinda, who was already half-way out of the door, a large bundle of magazines in her arms.

"You bought all of those?" asked Elphaba.

"Of course silly." said Galinda, "Now I have to go and read them all."

"When you finally sit down to read, _this_ is what you read." Elphaba rolled her eyes, "How educational." she added with sarcasm. Galinda rolled her eyes and hurried on ahead.

*****************************

For once, the dorm was quiet and peaceful, Galinda too absorbed in her magazines to chatter. Although there was always the occasional squeak or 'oh my oz' outburst. Elphaba was reading a very interesting book on Animal Rights; of course, when the silence was peaceful atmosphere was sliced right through by a VERY loud shriek from Galinda.

"OH MY OZ!" she cried, running over to Elphaba, waving a magazine in the air, "Is this you?!!!" She was waving a glossy magazine in front of her where there was a black and white picture of her walking down the Emerald carpet with Fiyero, his arm around her waist as he was whispering a joke into her ear. She was laughing at whatever the joke was and it was actually very decent shot.

"Um...yes?" said Elphaba hesitantly.

"OH. MY. OZ!!!!" Galinda practically screamed, "You went to the Emerald Ball and you didn't tell me?!"

"I didn't think it was that important." said Elphaba.

"You danced with ALL of these guys?!" Galinda asked, she had turned that page where there were multiple pictures of Elphaba. In each one she was dancing with a different guy,, and in one, she was kissing making out with Fiyero in front of Nicholas.

"Uh....perhaps?" said Elphaba, shifting uncomfortably.

"You even danced with Nicholas, the hottest man alive?!" Galinda asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call him the hottest man alive...." Elphaba began, but Galinda had turned the page again and wasn't listening as she skimmed the article.

"You met Fiyero's parents?!" Galinda was staring wide eyes at a picture of Fiyero, Elphaba and Fiyero's parents. They were laughing with each other, "And Pier Von Johl offered you a _modeling_ contract, and you _turned it down_?!" Galinda asked incredulously.

"Huh? How do you know that?" asked Elphaba. Galinda just jabbed a finger at the article.

"Oh, they didn't put my name in the article did they?" asked Elphaba, now worried.

"No, all of the magazines just refer to you as the 'mystery girl' who accompanied Fiyero to the ball." said Galinda. Elphaba heaved a sigh a relief. Galinda's eyes suddenly lit up, "Ooh! You must tell me _all_ about it!"

********************

All around the campus, people were wondering who this 'mystery girl' was. It was true, they'd never seen anyone more gorgeous, and it was so fitting that Prince Fiyero, the guy every girl wanted, was dating this 'mystery girl', now the girl that every guy wanted. No one could tell it was Elphaba (thanks to black and white photographs) and her name wasn't given in any of the magazines (thank Oz). Elphaba was walking with Fiyero through the courtyards, heading for the coffee shop, when they ran into Crope and Tibbet.

"Hey, guys," said Crope, he shot Fiyero a look, "You lucky man."

"Huh?" asked Fiyero confused.

"You're dating _her_." Crope pulled a picture out of his pocket that was cut from a magazine.

"Wait, aren't you gay?" asked Fiyero, still confused.

"Yes, but this right here, is the _only_ girl I would ever turn straight for." said Crope matter-of-factly, Tibbet nodded in agreement. Elphaba started laughing then. Fiyero sent her a glance and a glare at Crope and Tibbet. Crope and Tibbet looked at her questioningly, and then glared at her, misinterpreting her laughter.

"Oh, you're just jealous Elphie." said Tibbet, "Because you can't look like this girl right here."

"You mean you guys don't realize who that is?" asked Elphaba, she'd almost stopped laughing by now. Crope and Tibbet leaned over the picture and squinted their eyes at it, trying to see what Elphaba could and they couldn't.

"No." they said in unison.

"You mustn't tell anybody." Elphaba said first. They nodded in synchronization, "Alright, it's--" Elphaba started laughing again, "It's me." she finally blurted out. Crope and Tibbet's eyes both widened as they stared, open-mouthed at Elphaba, and then back at the picture. Their jaws dropped even more when they realized that the girl in the photograph actually _was_ Elphaba, the green, socially-challenged girl standing before them. Elphaba burst into laughter at their expressions, and Fiyero was soon to follow. At the sound of their laughter, Crope seemed to recover as he snapped his jaw shut.

"Well, you look damn sexy in this, so I'll keep the photo." said Crope, pocketing the photograph and winking at her, before grabbing Tibbet by the arm and dragging him away. Tibbet was still staring open-mouthed at Elphaba; he didn't seem to have recovered from the shock yet. Elphaba laughed and wiggled her fingers at him mockingly.

"So, now you're 'mystery girl'." Fiyero mused, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose, it's so archaic. I'm just glad nobody can tell that it's me." said Elphaba, "Ready for coffee?" Fiyero nodded and they headed off towards the coffee shop together, resisting the urge to hold each other's hand.

*******************

Galinda was walking to the coffee shop to meet up with the gang when she was stopped by Lucas.

"Um, Galinda? Can I talk to you?" asked Lucas bashfully. Galinda nodded and followed him to a clear bench in the bright courtyards.

"I—uh, I just wanted to say sorry for the whole fiasco at the dance the other day." said Lucas, rubbing the back of his neck and keeping his eyes on the floor, glancing up at her occasionally.

"No—I'm sorry," Galinda said softly, "I shouldn't hav kept pressuring about Elphaba and things. Do you forgive me?"

"I—of course, I forgive you." said Lucas, "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes." said Galinda. Lucas sighed with relief and looked up to meet Galinda's eyes. He was suddenly hit with a sudden rush of realization. Never had he really looked at Galinda. He always saw a bubbly, shallow blonde airhead. Now he saw a beautiful girl with golden curls, deep blue eyes that shimmered in the light and smooth soft porcelain skin that he suddenly felt the urge to touch. Galinda looked up at Lucas shyly and noticed how incredibly handsome he suddenly seemed to be. She laid a hand on the side of his face and held it there, gazing into his copper eyes. Before either knew what they were doing, Galinda stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his in a unexpected but wonderful kiss. When they pulled apart, they stared at each other with understanding. True, they were both in love with the wrong people, but perhaps....they could love each other. Lucas slid his hand around Galinda's.

"Coffee?" asked Lucas, smiling charmingly at her. Galinda just nodded and they walked to the coffee shop, hand in hand and smiling at each other like fools. People smiled at the adorable couple, some glared, some pointed, but Galinda and Lucas were oblivious, together, gazing at each other in their own happy little place.

*************************

Galinda and Lucas stepped charmingly into the coffee shop, holding each other in each other's arms and smiling like love-struck fools. The rest of the charmed circle was already there and waved them over. Galinda and Lucas sat down together with them in a circle on the floor, propped up against chairs. Galinda climbed into Lucas's lap and giggled at his surprised expression, then he leaned in and kissed her quickly on the cheek. The rest of the circle stared in shock, then Elphaba smiled brightly.

"I do believe you have some explaining to do Miss Galinda." she laughed. Elphaba sat next to Fiyero, but she did not sit in his lap, or very close to him, no one was to know of their relationship, what an uproar that would make through Shiz.

"Well, me and Lucas are..." Galinda paused, as though for a dramatic effect, "...together!" she giggled and kissed Lucas on the cheek. Lucas grinned sheepishly. The group laughed and congratulated them on their relationship. The group began idle chatter then, laughing, joking and teasing one another. Most of the jokes were made about Lucas and Galinda and the two lovers were blushing nearly the whole time. Galinda was really getting fed up with this whole teasing of her and Lucas, so she decided to distract everyone.

"Hey, who wants to play spin the bottle?" asked Galinda quickly. Avaric cheered, Boq blushed, Nessa shook her head, Crope and Tibbet high fived each other, Galinda giggled, Lucas looked worried and Fiyero looked at Elphaba with a look she didn't quite understand. Everyone stared at each other and then stared at one another, deciding who they'd like to kiss, and who they definitely wouldn't. Everyone except Elphaba, she had a confused look on her face.

"What's spin the bottle?" she asked.

"You've never played?!" Galinda shrieked. Elphaba shook her head.

"It's an unholy game that is sinful." said Nessa, sticking her nose in the air.

"Everything's sinful and unholy to you." Elphaba rolled her eyes and Nessa huffed.

"I'm leaving, I will not play this terrible, terrible game, may the unnamed god punish you all." and with that, Nessa flagged down a random boy from Shiz and had asked him to take her back to Shiz. The boy agreed reluctantly, being polite, which made Elphaba smile. There weren't that many polite people at Shiz. Once Nessa was gone, Elphaba turned back to the group.

"So, what is this _sinful_ game you guys are talking about?" she asked.

"Well, here's how it goes." Galinda began, "We sit in a circle on the floor, which we already are, and put an empty bottle in the middle. Everyone takes turns spinning it. When the bottle stops spinning, whoever it points at is who the person that spun it has to kiss." Galinda finished with a cheerful giggle and clapped her hands.

"That sounds really.....stupid." said Elphaba, "What if it lands on someone of the same gender?"

"Then you still have to kiss them." said Galinda.

"I'm not playing, but I'll stay and watch, it could be amusing." Elphaba grinned at Fiyero mischievously before continuing, "And in case you haven't noticed, Galinda you'll be the only girl playing which means that for the most part of this 'game' the guys will just be kissing each other." Elphaba started laughing at this as all of the guys got disgusted looks on their faces.

"I'm fine with that." Galinda, Crope and Tibbet said.

"I'm not." said Fiyero, Boq, Avaric and Lucas.

"Ugh, fine." said Galinda, "I'll just have to find some more girls..." Galinda stood up and began walking around the coffee shop. The circle of friends watched her warily, Elphaba keeping her laughter at bay. Galinda would really go far to play a kissing game. 3 minutes later, Galinda came back with 4 other girls. They were Pfanee, ShenShen, Violet and Triella. They were all shallow and annoying and always hung out with Galinda. They shot Elphaba disapproving glances and stuck their noses up at her.

"Alright, everyone sit boy, girl boy--" Galinda began when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Are you guys playing spin the bottle?" asked Marissa, eyeing Fiyero, "I'd love to play."

"Sorry," said Galinda insincerely, "You can't play, we're full. You'd mess up the boy-girl balance."

"No I wouldn't." said Marissa.

"Yes you would." said Galinda, "We've got six boys: Boq, Lucas, Fiyero, Avaric, Crop and Tibbet and six girls: Me, Pfanee, ShenShen, Violet, Triella and Elphaba."

"Whoa, no way in Oz am I playing." said Elphaba upon hearing her name. Galinda shot Elphaba a glare and Elphaba realized she was just trying to get rid of Marissa. 'Sorry' she mouthed to Galinda.

"See, the vegetable's not playing." said Marissa, "So that means I can!" she quickly sat down next to Avaric, staring at Fiyero. Avaric licked his lips and let his eyes wander over Marissa's curved body. Elphaba rolled her eyes and Galinda shot daggers at Marissa before settling herself next to Lucas.

"Alright, someone go and get a beer bottle and drain it." said Galinda.

"I'll do it!" Avaric said he quickly, he shot over to the small mini bar and got a beer, draining it quickly as he walked back to the circle and sat back down. He smacked his lips with a satisfied, 'ah' as he placed the now empty bottle in the middle of the circle. Everyone watched him before exchanging tense glances with one another.

"Go get some more beer." said Crope, speaking for everyone, they were all going to have to get a little drunk before they went through with this. Avaric leapt up happily and came back with several more beers. Everyone quickly grabbed one; even Elphaba who didn't usually drink, but decided she'd go ahead and have one. She didn't want to be the _only_ sober one even if she wasn't playing. As everyone took a long swig of their drinks, the tension faded away and everyone's eyes glinted with excitement.

"I'll go first." said Galinda, taking another sip. She reached forward and spun the bottle. Everyone stared at the bottle as it spun.

"Bet Boq rigged it to land on him." said Avaric. Everyone laughed out loud at that and Boq blushed furiously before throwing something at Avaric. Avaric ducked just in time, laughing at the Munchkin. The bottle began to slow and it stopped on none other than Boq. Everyone roared with laughter and Boq turned beet red. Galinda looked about ready to puke.

"How fun is this game now Galinda?" asked Elphaba, raising her eyebrows and laughing at the look on Galinda's face.

"Oh shut up Elphie." Galinda snapped before going over to Boq. She closed her eyes tight and kissed him as quickly as possible before sprinting for the restroom to 'wash her mouth out'. Everyone laughed at this. Boq looked embarrassed and a little hurt at Galinda's reaction, but other than that, he looked slap happy at the prospect of kissing Galinda Upland. When Galinda came back, Marissa was spinning the bottle and it landed on Fiyero.

"Aw shit." said Fiyero under his breath. Elphaba laughed quietly and patted his shoulder.

"Make it quick." she said so that only he could hear. Fiyero grinned at her.

"Don't get jealous." he said so only she heard. She rolled her eyes. Marissa was suddenly right in front of Fiyero. She climbed into his lap and pushed him aggressively against the chair he was leaning against. Then she covered his mouth with her own and kissed him far more than once. Elphaba felt her blood boil and her eyes darken. She contained any outbursts, but as Marissa kept kissing Fiyero, _her_ Yero, she couldn't help but yell.

"Alright, someone stop her before she licks his face off!" Elphaba shrieked. Marissa pulled back slowly and seductively and winked at Fiyero before slinking back to her seat by Avaric. Elphaba was half tempted to climb on top of Fiyero herself and make-out with just to spite Marissa. But of course, she didn't.

"My turn!" Crope called. He spun the bottle and it landed on Elphaba, he looked at her hopefully.

"I already told you, I'm not playing." said Elphaba quickly.

"Damn it." said Crope.

"Why would you want to kiss _that_ anyway?" asked ShenShen, pulling a disgusted face. Crope ignored her as he reached out to spin the bottle again. It landed on Pfanee. ShenShen started giggling uncontrollably as Pfanee shoved her best friend over.

"But he's gay!" she complained, "And he's a lowlife Munchkin." she added. Crope ignored her.

"You think I want to kiss those ugly puffy looking things attached to your face?" asked Crope annoyed. Everyone laughed at this, except Pfanee. Crope quickly pecked Pfanee on her 'lips' and bolted away. Pfanee hurriedly took a long gulp of her beer, fluffed her hair and wiped her lips on the back of her hand.

"Alright, Lucas honey, why don't you take a turn?" asked Galinda. Lucas shrugged and spun the bottle. It stopped on Fiyero. Both of their jaws dropped and the circle rolled over with laughter.

"No way in hell is that happening!" Fiyero yelled, moving away from Lucas as though Lucas was already trying to kiss him. Lucas backed away from Fiyero in return.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it!" Avaric, Crope and Tibbet chanted, still laughing. Elphaba and Galinda exchanged amused glances.

"No!" yelled Lucas and Fiyero.

"You have to." said Pfanee and ShenShen at the same time, "It's the _rules_." Lucas sighed in exasperation; he knew the group wouldn't quiet down until he kissed Fiyero. He quickly pecked Fiyero on the nose, but made it look like the lips before shooting back to his spot by Galinda. Everyone laughed at that, Crope and Tibbet holding their sides, Boq rolling around on the ground, Pfanee, ShenShen, Violet and Triella were completely out of control and Galinda and Elphaba laughed good-humoredly.

"Alright, alright," said Fiyero, "My turn. And because of that, if it lands on a guy, I get a free pass." he grumbled, spinning the bottle. It spun in a circle at least 12 times. Fiyero had spun in hard. Galinda found herself wishing two things at once. One, she didn't want it to land on her at all. What if it ruined things with Lucas? What if she couldn't handle it? What if it hurt Elphaba? Although, on the other hand, she was crossing her fingers behind her back hoping it _would_ land on her. It'd been a long time since she kissed Fiyero and she missed it. Her kiss with Lucas was magic too, but she had a craving in her for Fiyero's kiss. Galinda held her breath as the bottle slowed down. It stopped on her. Fiyero looked up at her and sighed in relief. She was probably the best person there that he'd kiss (save for Elphaba of course). Fiyero went and kneeled in front of Galinda, not even seeing the conflict in the situation or the fight raging on in Galinda's mind. Elphaba looked away pointedly, examining her fabric of the carpet. Lucas glared at Fiyero. He knew that Galinda still had feelings for him, he didn't know how strong, but they were there. He was trying his hardest to make those feelings Galinda had for Fiyero melt away, just as he was trying his hardest to make his own feelings for Elphaba float away. Fiyero smiled at Galinda.

"It's not like you've never kissed me before." he joked before leaning in and kissing her. Galinda gasped as Fiyero mouth pressed against her own in a shallow kiss. Fiyero was about to pull back when Galinda suddenly found herself kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Kissing Fiyero, Galinda found it was so easy to fall back in love with him. Galinda suddenly felt arms envelope her from behind and Fiyero push slightly against her shoulders as he pulled away. Lucas had pulled Galinda by her waist out of her kiss with Fiyero. Elphaba looked at Galinda with a mix of hurt and sympathy. Fiyero looked a bit bewildered and glanced at Elphaba to make sure everything was fine between them. She offered a small smile, which he returned as he sat down next to her.

Tibbet, Violet, ShenShen and Triella all took turns spinning the bottle. The group laughed when ShenShen had to kiss Marissa. When the split-second kiss had ended, both girls drained a whole bottle of beer. By now, the crowd was all pretty drunk. Elphaba had only had half a bottle of beer, but found herself drinking more each time Fiyero had to kiss or was kissed by someone. It was Avaric's turn now and he was probably the most drunk of them all. He clumsily spun the bottle. Everyone watched as it slowed to stop, pointing directly at Elphaba. Avaric stared hungrily at her. She started to inform Avaric that she wasn't playing, but before she could, Avaric had leapt across the circle and had her pinned beneath him on the floor. He held her wrists down and kissed her fiercely, over and over again. Elphaba struggled beneath him, but he kept kissing her. His mouth was suddenly at her collar-bone, making its way lower and lower. Elphaba shrieked and cried out. Fiyero was there in an instant, shoving Avaric off her roughly and punching him squarely in the face.

"Damn Fiyero!" said Avaric, raising a hand to his face, "It's just a game!" he bellowed.

"She said she wasn't playing, and you knew it!" Fiyero yelled back, punching Avaric again. Avaric stumbled back drunkenly. Elphaba was wiping her mouth and skin where Avaric had kissed her. Fiyero punched Avaric again and pulled his arm back for another punch, when he felt soft skin on his. Elphaba had laid her hand on his arm.

"It's not worth it Fiyero." she said quietly. Fiyero slowly brought his arm down. He looked at her and without thinking, pulled her into his arms and kissed her fully on the lips, making out with her in front of the whole group, even Pfanee and ShenShen, the girls that spread most of the gossip.

"Let's get out of here." said Fiyero, cocking his head towards the door. Elphaba nodded and followed him. Marissa had eyes the size of the moon. Pfanee and ShenShen looked like the just wee-d their pants. Boq's jaw was to the floor, Lucas instantly struck up a conversation with Galinda, as though to serve as a distraction. She was quick to talk back to him. Avaric looked like he'd just choked on a bottle cap, spit it back out, choked on it again and then eventually swallowed it.

"Wait, does that mean that she was that girl at the Emerald Ball?" asked ShenShen (secretly she had gone out to by a dress and shoes to look just like her). Nobody answered her. Once the shock had subsided, Pfanee and ShenShen exchanged knowing looks, smirked and bid their goodbyes.

"Don't tell anybody!" said Galinda as they were heading for the door.

"Galinda, this is huge news," said Pfanee, "How can we _not_ tell?"


	26. Blue Trees

**A/N - hihi! I don't normally do these authors notes, but I thought I should just thank all you that have reviewed. I'm glad to know people are enjoying this little story. Thanks for reviewing and to those you who have favorited this story! It is much appreciated! Also, I was wanted everyone's opinion on this. I was thinking of making the sequel to this a crossover with RENT, but I don't know. It was kind of included in the story plan I had laid out, but I don't know if you'd like that. Also, I'd like you to vote on this little poll I made up on my profile page thing, if you would. This chapter may seem a bit boring, and I am well aware that there are a lot of question sentences in it, but that 's just how it is. Thank You!**

"Fiyero!" Elphaba practically screamed at him as they rounded the corner, "Damn it, why do you have to get so jealous and possessive?!"

"I'm sorry!" Fiyero yelled sarcastically, "Sorry I _kissed_ you!"

"In front of _Pfanee_ and _ShenShen_!" Elphaba screeched.

"Avaric just---" Fiyero began.

"Kissed me? For the love of Oz Fiyero, Marissa practically tried to swallow your face and I didn't go and kiss you in front of everyone, because believe me Fiyero I wanted to, and I was probably just as jealous as you had been!" Elphaba yelled.

"But that was different!" said Fiyero, "Avaric was _on top_ of you!"

"Marissa was in your lap!" Elphaba shot back.

"She just kissed my mouth, Avaric tried to grope you and...stuff..." said Fiyero, a sudden image of Avaric on top of Elphaba filled his head. He quickly shook his head, erasing the image, "And besides, Marissa kissed me for the _game_!"

"Whether game or not, it doesn't matter." said Elphaba stiffly. Suddenly, the pair heard voices drift towards them in the wind.

"Did you hear that the prince is dating the disgusting frog?" the voices said. They were two girls. The pair that had been talking suddenly rounded the corner and ran right into Elphaba and Fiyero. Their eyes widened as they registered the fact that Elphaba and Fiyero were bother standing there together.

"Hey," said Elphaba, "Hey, guess what." she sounded bitter and sarcastic, "We're together." Elphaba gestured between herself and Fiyero. The two students looked entirely flabbergasted.

"Now go away!" Elphaba shouted at them. The pair quickly scurried down the cobblestone street, peeking behind them every now and then.

"Elphaba." said Fiyero. Elphaba had turned her back on him. She did not respond.

"I'm sorry." Fiyero said quietly. Elphaba turned around then. She laid a gentle hand on the side of Fiyero's perfect face.

"Fiyero—it's just..." Elphaba began, she didn't know what to say, "What will people think? What if your reputation is ruined? Will you--" Elphaba stopped short there. She was going to ask if he'd stay with her, despite rumors that were bound to fly. Would Fiyero become ashamed and leave her? Would he not love her anymore? The thoughts were too terrible for Elphaba to bear.

"Elphaba, I love you." said Fiyero.

"Why did you just say that?" asked Elphaba. As much as she loved to hear those words, they were a bit random at the moment.

"For one, it's true." Fiyero smiled, "And also because you looked like you needed to hear it." he noticed her shocked expression, and he chuckled slightly, "Yes Elphaba, to me, you are quite easy to read. And I promise I will stay with you and love you no matter what others say. You don't have to worry about that."

"Thank you Fiyero." Elphaba leaned into his arms as he embraced her warmly, "And I love you too." she said softly, so softly Fiyero barely heard. He smiled briefly, before his own mind was filled with what would happen tomorrow. The students would no doubt be far less than congratulatory about the whole situation. Why had he been so stupid? He had acted on instinct and jealousy. He was possessive and did wild things when in love. He held Elphaba tighter then, as though people were already trying to harm her.

*****************

The next day, Elphaba awoke to a terrible feeling in her gut. Everyone knew. They would all know if they didn't already. Yes, Prince Fiyero was dating the Green Freak. Elphaba quickly gathered her books and headed off to class, trying to stay under the radar. She wanted to be first and get a good seat in the front corner, farthest away from all the other desks. As promised, she was first and sat down and got her notes out and began to study them. Fiyero came in soon after and sat down next to her.

"Good morning." he said, smiling at her. Despite Elphaba's growing dread as she heard the footsteps outside of the classroom getting closer and closer, she smiled back, weakly, but it was still a smile. The students poured into the classroom then, chatting loudly. The chatter seemed to stop abruptly however when they saw Elphaba and Fiyero. The loud chatter dropped to whispers and hushed conversations. There was a lot of muttering and pointing, nasty looks and smirks. Elphaba kept her head down and began scribbling notes as the lesson started. She could hear the muttering around her, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't block out their harsh words.

"Did you hear? Fiyero's going out with the artichoke!"

"No!"

"Yes, it's true!"

"I heard that she blackmailed him into dating her. She's got some dirt on Galinda and forced them to break up."

"I heard she put a spell on him. Remember that day she spelled us all when that stupid lion cub was brought in? I bet she cast a love spell on him because she couldn't get him to love her of his own free will. She is _so_ desperate."

"I bet Fiyero just feels sorry for her because she's a hated green-skinned freak."

"Maybe, but nobody would be _that_ sacrificial as to date that _thing_."

"I agree. He was probably forced into it, one way or another."

"More like got drugged into it. I heard he got really drunk and accidentally got her pregnant.

"Ew! Can you imagine how disgustifying the baby will look?!"

"Believe what you all wish. But here's the truth, plain and simple. Fiyero just wants to screw her and see if it's any different with a vegetable." There was a large burst of giggles and snickers at that. The teacher turned around and the class quieted quickly. The class was silent. Elphaba sighed in relief, at least they'd stopped talking now. Suddenly she heard a million sounds of pencils on papers. It was impossible that the whole class would be taking notes on the actual class. Great, now they were passing notes about her.

*****************

Elphaba walked out of the class quickly as the class was dismissed. She hurried down the hall, but was stopped by a group of girls. She tried to brush past them, but one pushed her back.

"Move!" Elphaba yelled.

"What? Do you think that because you're dating Fiyero, you're too good to talk to us?" one of the girls asked, crossing her arms snobbishly.

"No, but I have somewhere to be, and you're blocking the way." Elphaba growled.

"Do you really think Fiyero loves you?" asked the girl cruelly, acting as leader, it was Marissa. Elphaba didn't answer.

"All he wants with you is a good time in bed." Marissa smirked, "Because we all know what a slut you are." Elphaba quickly pushed Marissa out of her way before fleeing down the hall. When people made fun of her skin, it was different than this. It was simply noticing the oddity and commenting on it, joking if not cruelly. But now, they were looking for any flaw, any excuse they could to be cruel to her. This time it was their very intention to hurt her. Elphaba was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the tall senior standing in front of her. She ran right into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she murmured, trying to make her way past him. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He pushed her roughly against the wall.

"Let go!" said Elphaba, panic growing within her.

"Oh c'mon, you'll give Fiyero some, now give me some." he said, leering at her openly, tugging at the soft fabric of her dress. Elphaba's eyes widened and she instantly began to fight him off. She kicked him hard between his legs. He doubled over and Elphaba quickly scurried away. He yelled at her as she ran, shouting vulgar and profane names at her. Now Shiz had different thoughts about her. Some thought she was a slut. Some thought she was a desperate girl who'd spelled Fiyero into loving her. Some thought she was Fiyero's charity case. And some thought she was some forceful evil person who'd blackmailed and threatened Fiyero into dating her.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero called. She turned around, people turned around too and began to stare. Fiyero strode over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She stiffened, something she never did when Fiyero touched her.

"Elphaba, don't believe anything they say." Fiyero murmured into her ear, "They're lies, all of it. Stupid rumors, ok? I still love you, forever and always, understand?" Elphaba nodded slowly.

"I have to go study." she said quickly and pulled away from his arms and ran down the hall back to her dorm. Fiyero stared after her. She was not fine. Something was wrong. But Elphaba was Elphaba, rumors never hurt her before. Or had they? Had she been _that_ strong? Was this her final straw? Fiyero glared at the rest of the people still staring at him.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?!" he yelled, and then strode away to his own dorm.

********************

Over the next few days, Elphaba had not been herself. She was constantly plagued with the doubt of Fiyero's love. The rumors that fled were horrible. She couldn't go anywhere without hearing painful words. Fiyero tried to comfort her and he told her over and over again that he loved her and he would never abandon her. She was distant and hesitant to be around Fiyero. She even went so far as to avoid him. She'd been hurt before and if Fiyero was the next to cause her pain, surely, she wouldn't survive that. Why had she been so stupid? Why had she allowed herself to fall in love in the first place? Where had all of her carefully crafted walls gone? They had crumpled to the ground the moment she met Fiyero. What had made her trust him? She'd fallen so easily. She had been weak. She was in love. What made her think he could possible love her?

Today, Elphaba didn't even think about going to class. She needed to be alone. She didn't understand what was making her act this way. Since when did what other people have to say ever get to her? It never did. So why was it now? Perhaps because this time, it hit the bulls eye. How could they be so cruel and prejudiced? Because she was green, she was not worthy of being loved? Is that what people thought? The only thing Fiyero could possibly want her for was to get laid? That she had to _force_ Fiyero to love her? That no one could _ever_ love her, especially Fiyero. For anyone to love her, she'd have to had done something evil to make them at least pretend. Or they'd have to be drunk to even _touch_ her.

Elphaba found herself wandering to the woods, an odd place to be whilst trying to escape thoughts of Fiyero. The forest was where she had spent some of the best nights of her life with Fiyero. It was their spot to be together and forget everyone else, where they could be together without prejudices or having to worry about people seeing them. The forest looked different in the morning, near afternoon. It was not mysterious and romantic. It was not quiet and dark. It looked serene and peaceful. The mood was cheerful and bright. It felt fresh and friendly. The birds chirped in the trees and various other forest sounds could be heard. The leaves glittered in the sun like emeralds. The grass was greener than ever. The bark of the trees glowed in the light, taking on an almost golden-brown color. The flowers seemed to scatter through the woods, blotches of red and purple, blue and pink. There was no one here to judge her or make fun of her; no one here to hurt her. She was alone with nature, which is what she was, part of nature. People accepted green leaves, a green city, green grass, but they couldn't accept a green person? If the trees had turned blue, would they all be destroyed? People were part of nature. She was a person, as much a person as any of them. She was capable of love and being love. She needed to trust in Fiyero. If she listened to the rumors anymore, she'd begin to doubt. And in doubting, she would begin to believe and then everything would be ruined. But was there really a problem in wandering what they were all wondering? How _could_ Fiyero love her? He, who could have any girl he wanted, who had dated Galinda, who was the most wanted man in Oz, who was a prince. Did he even love her at all? Or was this whole thing a charity act? No! She had to stop thinking these painful thoughts. She buried her head in her hands and fell to her knees in the soft grass, shaking terribly. She needed an escape.

Ironically, her escape came in the form of who she had been trying to escape all week. Strong arms wrapped around her and held her protectively and warmly. These were the arms she wanted to stay in for the rest of her life. She turned in his arms and stared into his eyes. These were the eyes that had broken her defenses. She gazed at the face. That was the face that made her smile every time she saw it. She loved this man more than anything. And he loved her. He did. He really did. The cruel students at Shiz had come _that_ _close_ to breaking her spirit and turning her love for Fiyero into pain and fear. Suddenly, she found herself crying into his shoulder. Salty tears burning her face and soaking his shirt. _Now_ what was wrong with her? She never cried. She had to get away from here. She couldn't stay at Shiz much longer. Fiyero seemed to read her mind.

"Elphaba. You need to get away from here." he whispered into her ear, "At least for a little while. It could be like a vacation, just a week perhaps."

"Will you come with me?" she asked softly.

"I'm wherever you are love." said Fiyero, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"So what are we going to do? Run away?" asked Elphaba, a watery smile appearing on her face as she laughed a little at the suggestion. It was so fairytale, so cheesy. It was what she wanted right now.

"Yes." Fiyero chuckled, "Let's run away Elphaba." he whispered dramatically and breathily in her ear. Elphaba laughed at that. He kissed her cheek and smiled. They were going to get away from here.


	27. Words

Fiyero leapt up the steps to his home in the Vinkus, happy to be home. Elphaba came up behind him slowly.

"What if they don't like me anymore because they can tell that I'm green?" asked Elphaba, holding onto Fiyero's arm.

"They'll still love you." Fiyero assured her confidently, "But not as much as I do......because that would just be creepy." Elphaba allowed herself a small shaky laugh at Fiyero's joke. He smiled at her.

"My dad my might be a little surprised about your skin because Mom's got him convinced he's got trouble with his eyes. She told him she saw love in my eyes every time I looked at you. He said my eyes were still blue and that he couldn't tell the difference, so she told him they were pink and now he's pretty freaked out." Fiyero chuckled; his Mom was always playing jokes on his father. Fiyero knocked on the great oak doors of the castle. The great doors swung open to reveal the doorman, Khol.

"Oh, prince Fiyero, what a pleasant surprise!" said Khol, jumping at the sight of Fiyero, he jumped even higher when he saw Elphaba. Elphaba rolled her eyes and Khol quickly straightened up, realizing he must have offended the girl.

"Khol! Who's at the door?" Fiyero heard his mother ask loudly from the grand steps in the entrance hall foyer.

"It's us!" Fiyero called. He stepped inside, pulling Elphaba with him.

"Oh Fiyero dearest!" Meredith cried, sounding like Galinda, but her tone was maternal no girly. Meredith rushed forward and wrapped Fiyero in a hug then turned and gave Elphaba a hug, not even noticing her skin color. Elphaba actually somewhat hugged Meredith back, relieved that she wasn't being resented for her verdigris. Then Rolfe rounded the corner. He stared at Elphaba for a long time and it was eerily quiet. He blinked several times.

"Sweet Oz! There actually _is_ something wrong with my eyes!" Rolfe exclaimed, "She's green!"

"Yes, I am green." Elphaba said, surprised at the calmness in her voice.

"Oh my eyes, my eyes, there's something wrong with me!" Rolfe continued, raving about, then as though just hearing Elphaba's words, he turned to her, "Wait, you really _are_ green?" he asked.

"Yes, green as sin." said Elphaba.

"Green as emeralds." Fiyero said sternly, correcting Elphaba's statement.

"Oh, well at least I know my eyes are _perfectly fine_." said Rolfe, looking at his wife pointedly. Meredith laughed.

"Oooh, you should've seen your face! You are oh so easy to trick." Meredith cackled.

"Gee, that makes me feel great." said Rolfe gruffly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Honey, it's ok, I still love you." Meredith laughed and patted Rolfe's shoulder assuredly. Rolfe looked up and smiled. Fiyero's parents reminded Elphaba of young school children, light hearted and always teasing each other and playing jokes on each other, but good naturedly. The couple turned back to the other couple standing before them.

"And to what do we owe this lovely pleasure?" asked Meredith.

"Well..." Fiyero wondered what to say, he didn't think Elphaba would be very supportive of him spilling the whole story out, "um....we really needed to get out of Shiz..." he began. At his parents shocked and disapproving looks he quickly continued, "We're not dropping out! We'll only be here for about a week or two...but you know, at Shiz the other students were really, um..." Elphaba looked down at her shoes. Meredith noticed how uncomfortable they seemed. She'd get Fiyero to explain later.

"It's alright." she said softly, "You can stay as long as you wish." she sent her son a look that said 'tell-me-later'. Fiyero nodded slightly as Elphaba took in a relieved breath, not noticing the exchange.

"Why don't you two go and get settled in the extra rooms upstairs." said Meredith.

"Alright," said Fiyero, "C'mon Elphaba." he led Elphaba up a few flights of spiraling stairs until they reached a tower where there were two separate bed rooms. He secretly wanted to share a bedroom with Elphaba, but his parents would disapprove and Elphaba probably wouldn't be all too comfortable with that.

Once they got situated in their rooms, Fiyero offered to show Elphaba around the castle. He introduced her to some of the people that worked there. They were all very polite about her skin color and ignored it. They were walking down one of the corridors when they came across a door with a large white sign taped to it. It read in big colorful bold letter, 'Prince Fiyero's room, no gurls alowd' and then beneath that, 'do not entar...u've bin warnd'. Below the words was a picture of a skull and crossbones, it looked more like a mutant squirrel with drumsticks. Fiyero chuckled at the sign. That had been his bedroom when he was about, what five, six? He obviously couldn't spell back then and he _really_ couldn't draw. He was surprised no one had taken the sign down when he'd moved into a bigger room. Fiyero went to the door and was about to open it when Elphaba stopped him.

"I wouldn't enter if I were you." she said, an amused light in her eyes.

"I think I'll be fine." Fiyero smiled.

"Alright." Elphaba held her hands up in surrender, then she moved to whisper in his ear, "But you've been warned." Fiyero laughed and swung the door open. Childhood memories floated to him through the breeze that came through the open window. He smiled at the small room. The walls were covered in childhood drawings and posters. Elphaba smiled as she looked around the room.

"You were really into these '_Nu-clear Ozheroes'_ ." she said glancing at the many posters of stupid looking cartoon characters in leotards and tights that made them look oh so manly, not.

"Hey, don't insult Captain Noodles or his Funky Poodle." Fiyero said, feigning offence. Elphaba laughed. She saw a picture of Fiyero on the small child size desk when he had been a little boy. She picked up the picture.

"Oh you were so cute, you and your little Captain Noodles. Aw." she said gazing at the little boy in the picture. He was laughing and had a Captain Noodles action figure in his tiny hand.

"_Were_ so cute?" Fiyero questioned, "Are you saying I'm not anymore?" he joked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Elphaba laughed, setting the photograph down.

"Ha ha." Fiyero said sarcastically, "I don't suppose you've got any childhood pictures I could mock _you_ with."

"Nope," Elphaba shook her head and responded good-naturedly, "Nobody took pictures of freaky children like me."

"Oh, surely there's at least _one_." said Fiyero, snaking his arms around her thin waist and pulling her up against him.

"Perhaps," said Elphaba, smoothing her hands across his chest, playing with the soft white fabric, oh Fiyero looked good in white, anyway, "Nessa got a camera for her birthday one year when we were young and she just couldn't seem to stop taking pictures, even of me." Elphaba laughed, remembering her childhood, or the part that was actually happy.

"Remind me to talk to Nessa when we get back." Fiyero said, "I want to see those."

"You really don't." said Elphaba, laughing. Fiyero smiled and leaned down and kissed her she quickly responded and Fiyero had to stop before he got carried away.

"Want to see the library?" he asked.

"A library?!" Elphaba asked, thrilled.

"Yes, it's this big room with shelves. And on the shelves, they have this things called books..." Fiyero joked. Elphaba laughed.

"I know what a library is dummy." she said.

"Of course you do." Fiyero laughed and he lead her out of his old room and up a flight of stairs. He stopped in front of giant white doors with gold frames. He swung the doors open dramatically and pulled her inside. The library was amazing and it took Elphaba's breath away. It wasn't like the dark musty library at Shiz that always smelt of burning wax and had the feeling of someone's life being sucked from them. This library was different. There were humongous white framed rounded windows that reached up to the ceiling. There were two levels to the library, spiraled staircases leading to the next levels. Ladders on wheels were lined up against a few of the book shelves of colorful books that reached up to the ceiling. The room was circle and the book shelves lined the walls, while in the center was a lovely reading area with comfortable looking couches and love seat and chairs and a coffee table and such. Sunlight streamed in through the windows and filled the room making everything seem so fresh and lively even though it _was_ a library. But of course, to Elphaba, libraries were _always_ lively, but that was just Elphaba.

"Oz." Elphaba murmured as she spun in a slow circle looking at the amazing library.

"I didn't know if this was really your type of place." said Fiyero, "I mean, c'mon it's a _library_." Fiyero said sarcastically.

"It's heaven." Elphaba replied, then she quickly added, "Well, you know, if you believe in that sort of thing." Fiyero chuckled.

"You are just determined to believe in no religion what-so-ever."

"That's right." said Elphaba. She walked over to one of the giant shelves of books and ran her fingers across the perfectly crafted spines with gold titles and bright colors and thousands of pages. Her fingers danced across the spines, then stopped on a wide scarlet book and she pulled it carefully from its place.

"Oh, it's my favorite book." she said, looking at the cover. Fiyero walked over and took the book from her hands.

"The dictionary?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's full of so many wonderful, wonderful, words." Elphaba sighed taking the book out of his hands and placing it back in its place on the shelf.

"You know, for some things, even words fail." said Fiyero, looking into her eyes.

"Words never fail." said Elphaba softly. She'd used words her whole life, words expressed everything, words were wonderful shields, "You can express hate with words, without making physical contact. You can express sorrow with words without just crying. You can express happiness with words without laughing or smiling. You can express---"

"Love?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes..." Elphaba whispered. Fiyero leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, eliciting sparks in his body. He did not get carried away this time. He kept the kiss light, but its passion was deeper than ever before. When they broke apart, Fiyero looked at her eyes which were shimmering in the light.

"I could never describe _that_ with mere words." said Fiyero, "I could never describe you with mere words. I could never express my love for you with only _words_. You would never know how much I really loved you with only words."

"I would know. If you chose the right words, I would know. If you spoke them sincerely, I _know_ I would know..." Elphaba said softly, would she really know?, "Fiyero, I've been using words my whole life. When I'm sad, you can tell, even when I don't cry. Can't you?"

"Elphaba, you take advantage of words," Fiyero said, smiling sadly, "You're good at spinning words and twisting phrases to make the emotion behind the words come out differently. But when you cry, I can tell, I can _tell_ how sad you are or how much something hurts. You can keep dry eyes and say you're fine and maybe I'll never know. Words are words."

"Words are powerful things Fiyero." said Elphaba.

"So is a kiss." said Fiyero, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "So are tears." They stood like that in a comfortable silence in each other's arms, gazing into the other's eyes.

"Sir," Fiyero looked up to see Khol standing in the door way, looking reluctant to interrupt them.

"Yes?"

"The King and Queen told me to tell you that dinner is ready."


	28. The Photo Album

Fiyero took Elphaba's hand and they began to walk down the long hall to the dinning room. Fiyero held the tall door open for her as they reached the end of the hall. He was about to follow her inside when Rolfe came out instead.

"A word Fiyero?" asked Rolfe gruffly, his joking manner gone. Fiyero nodded.

"You go on inside, I'll be right back." said Fiyero to Elphaba. She nodded somewhat tensely and slipped inside. Fiyero and Rolfe waited until the door was completely closed behind her and they walked down the hall a ways.

"What is it?" asked Fiyero, not rudely.

"Fiyero, how many green girls are there in Oz?" asked Rolfe, almost sounding accusatory.

"Just the one." said Fiyero, wondering where this was leading to. His father wasn't being prejudiced was he?

"She's the girl you brought with you to the Emerald Ball, correct?" said Rolfe.

"Correct." Fiyero answered.

"Is she Governor Frex Thropp's oldest daughter?" asked Rolfe, "Is she the girl who was in that dreadful sermon? Is she the girl that nearly died at least twice? Is she the girl that got kidnapped by bloody Raman?"

"Wha--" Fiyero began, wondering where all of this was coming from. And why it only now began to interest his father.

"Is she?!" asked Rolfe.

"Yes. Does it matter?" asked Fiyero.

"No. I just—didn't realize. At the Emerald Ball I—couldn't tell what color her skin was, and at Frex's mansion, I didn't really notice..." said Rolfe, "Frex would have my head if he knew you were dating his daughter. If I knew him, he'd probably start a bloody war."

"Why? It's not as though he gives a damn about her." said Fiyero.

"He may not act like it, but he's very protective of her." said Rolfe, "He doesn't want her leaving his house once she's finished at Shiz." Fiyero snorted. Rolfe continued, "No it's true. He won't let her go. He was talking about her the other day. He talks about her like she's his property or something, not his daughter. He needs her for the show she makes for in his sermons. He knows she'll make a better governor than that other child of his ever will. And that's just besides the obvious reasons."

"The obvious reasons?" asked Fiyero.

"You know, the same reasons Raman had for kidnapping her." said Rolfe, "I don't think she knows this, or anyone else for that matter, but Frex has been getting a lot of gentleman at his door, asking for her hand."

"In marriage?" asked Fiyero incredulously, "Well, shouldn't they ask her first? Shouldn't at least talk to her first? At least introduce themselves?"

"Well, I suppose they think of her as property too, so I suppose it's natural they ask Frex for her." said Rolfe, shrugging his shoulders.

"Disgusting." Fiyero muttered, "Well it's a good thing I don't need Frex's blessing to marry her."

"Are you thinking about marriage?" asked Rolfe.

"Of course." said Fiyero, "But I don't think we're ready for that yet. Especially not Elphaba."

"Of course you're not ready for that!" said Rolfe. Fiyero chuckled.

"I said I have been _thinking_, I didn't say I'd spring the question on her right now." said Fiyero, "If that's all, we'd better head back before Elphaba worries you disapprove of her." said Fiyero.

"She doesn't think much of herself does she." said Rolfe as they walked back.

"No. She doesn't even think she's pretty." said Fiyero.

"Well, I blame Frex. He's been telling her terrible things to her all her life so that she won't think she's worthy of marriage." Fiyero pushed the tall double doors open and was greeted with the sight of his mother and Elphaba pouring over an old photo album. Fiyero groaned as he realized they were pictures of him. Ugh, how terribly classic.

"Oh, Fiyero used to never go anywhere without his Captain Noodles action figure." Meredith was saying, pointing to a picture. Elphaba laughed. Meredith flipped the page, "Ugh, this was the worst part of Fiyero's childhood I tell you. See, Fiyero went through different stages, and this was his 'goth' stage. All of the other kids at school were going 'goth' after this stupid punk rock band. They were cutting themselves all day, disgusting. Fiyero, bless his soul, was too chicken to actually cut himself, so he drew on fake cuts with a marker." Meredith laughed and pointed to a picture with Fiyero, wearing all black, about 12 years old, and drawing on himself with a marker.

"Oh, that sounds just like him." said Elphaba.

"Oh c'mon, those scars were very macho." said Fiyero, "Macho and washable."

"Well turns out the band that started this whole gothic stage, they all died within the month. Tragic I suppose, but at least it ended the dreadful goth stage." Meredith said. She turned the page to some pictures of Fiyero. He was about 14 or 15 in these pictures. In one he had a guitar and in the other picture he was playing the piano. Meredith smiled at these pictures.

"Oh, this was what I think was the best stage of Fiyero's childhood ever." said Meredith, "It was his musical stage."

"Musicals?" asked Elphaba, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. All he did all day was sign RENT songs and watch the Sound of Music over and over again. He even tried out for his school musical and got the lead of Radames or something like that, from Aida. He even wrote his own song, called it....oh, what was it? Oh yes, called it 'Dancing Through Life'." said Meredith.

"Hey, that song was good." Fiyero said defensively, "And _very_ philosophical."

"Ha!" said Meredith.

"Will you sing it for me?" asked Elphaba.

"Perhaps after dinner." said Fiyero, already blushing.

"You'd sing for her but you wouldn't sing for your old mother?" asked Meredith, "Well I'll be." Meredith turned the page and began laughing out loud. Before Elphaba could see the picture, Fiyero grabbed the photo album out of Meredith's hands.

"Alright, enough pictures. Can we eat?" asked Fiyero hurriedly. He set the photo album on the mantle of the fire place. Meredith, who was still laughing, took her seat next to Rolfe and Elphaba and Fiyero took the seats across from them. The rest of dinner was spent laughing and exchanging stories and recounting old memories. There was a lot of teasing on Fiyero's part, and a lot on Rolfe's too. Somehow, the photo album had found its way back to the table and Fiyero found himself blushing like crazy. The four didn't even notice when dinner was finished. They'd migrated to the sitting room, crowded around old pictures.

***************************

Galinda slouched into her dorm room. She'd been looking for Elphaba all afternoon, Fiyero had disappeared too. She went to her bed and plopped onto it unceremoniously. She jumped when she felt the crinkled of paper beneath her. She pulled out the now crumpled piece of paper, and realized it was a letter from Elphaba, written in her neat slanted cursive.

_Dear Galinda,_

_I am sorry I couldn't see you before leaving an tell you in person, but you were in classes and we would miss our train. Fiyero and I have left Shiz. Now before you jump to conclusions, we have not dropped out, surely you know me better than that. The stress at Shiz has been building. The rumors were getting out of hand, although I'm sure our leaving will only spark more rumors. Ah well, it comes with the price of being green or being royal. We have gone to the Vinkus, but we will be back within the next week sometimes. I'm sure you won't miss me too much, you'll have Lucas (and you know what I mean). Tell Nessa where I am, and Lucas if he asks. I'll be back soon._

_Elphaba_

Galinda lay back onto her pillows, thinking things over. So, Elphaba and Fiyero would be gone for a week or two, leaving her and Lucas. True, Galinda was already missing her best friend, and was sad to see her go, but perhaps her leaving was a good thing? Or more so, Fiyero's leaving was a good thing....With the two of them gone, she and Lucas could concentrate on each other and who knows, perhaps by the time Elphaba and Fiyero returned, everything would be alright, and everyone would love who they were supposed to love and...Galinda didn't know anymore. She wanted to get over Fiyero so badly, but you can't really will yourself to fall _out_ of love can you? I mean you love who you love. Perhaps if she spent more time with Lucas...? Oh, who knew, she'd just have to wait and see.


	29. Dancing Through Life

Lucas wondered over to Galinda's dorm. He had an odd feeling in his chest, it was weird, and strange but not foreign. He'd felt it before and it ached every time, but never had he felt it for this particular person. He felt like he had to see Galinda_, right now_. He didn't know why, he just wanted to see her. He soon found himself at her dorm room and knocked. The door opened almost immediately, wow, Galinda must have been really bored.

"Oh hi there Lulu!" said Galinda, using her favorite nickname for him. She poked him on the nose affectionately and giggled in that way that only Galinda could.

"Hey Glin." said Lucas, feeling a smile spread across his face, "I was uh...wondering if you wanted to go on date." he said.

"A date?!" asked Galinda, "It's about time you asked me!" she snapped, but smiled none the less, "Just let me get my jacket." she returned to the door in a cute white blazer.

"Very fashionable." said Lucas, grinning at her.

"I am, aren't I?" Galinda giggled. She latched herself onto Lucas's arm, "So, where are we going Lulu?"

"I don't know." said Lucas, suddenly struck that he had no idea where to go, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." said Galinda, "We could go to dinner or a movie or something."

"The movies it is then!" said Lucas. They got a carriage and rode into the small city that outlined the campus.

***************

Galinda and Lucas walked out of the theater laughing and quoting the movie.

"Thanks for taking me to the movie tonight Lulu." said Galinda, swinging their intertwined hands between them. Lucas smiled at her.

"It was fun wasn't it?" he said.

"Yes." said Galinda, "But mostly because you were there."

"My, don't I feel special?" Lucas laughed, "Ready to go home?" he asked. Galinda nodded and they began walking back to Shiz, hand in hand.

****************

At the dorm room, Lucas and Galinda shared a sweet kiss. Lucas looked down, as if suddenly nervous a took a small step away from Galinda.

"I love you Galinda." he said softly. Galinda felt her heart flutter, but it didn't soar as it should have when she heard these words. There was something wrong with how he said them. He wasn't looking at her. He wouldn't meet her eyes, he stood awkwardly, almost uncomfortably before her. She wanted to believe him so badly though.

"Lucas, don't say that until you can say it and look me eyes, and hold my hands and look at _me_ and sound sincere and not at all hesitant." Galinda said, laying a hand on his cheek, "Goodnight." she said and closed the door. She leaned against the door, waiting for his the sound of his footsteps to echo down the hall. She didn't hear them; he must still be standing there. She wanted him to open the door and tell her he loved her just as she'd told him to, but he didn't. He just stood there. After what must have been an eternity, she heard him sigh heavily and walk away.

Oh how she wished Elphie was here now. She needed someone to talk to and Elphaba always listened.

*******

Lucas knew he'd messed up as soon as he'd looked _down_ and had the nerve to say those words. Did he mean them? Did he really? Lucas thought about this....he did. He did mean those words. He _meant_ them. He doubted Galinda would want to talk to him just yet. So he went back to his dorm room and thought more.

*************

The next morning, as Galinda was putting the final touches to her makeup, she heard a knock on her door. She set the blush down and went to the door and pulled it, not sure who to expect. Lucas stood there. Without hesitation, he took Galinda's hands in his, his copper eyes gazed determinedly into her blue eyes. He looked at her.

"I love you Galinda." he said. His voice sounded so sincere and true. He was holding her hands, he was looking at her, he was looking into her eyes, he was doing everything right and Galinda couldn't find anything else to think of to serve as an excuse that he didn't mean it. Why was she searching for an excuse anyway? Was she still in love with Fiyero? Yes, a part of her was. But she was in love with Lucas too, yes a larger part of her was.

"I-I love you too Lucas." said Galinda, her eyes shimmering with actual love. Lucas smiled at her and pulled her to him for a kiss. She quickly responded and didn't even realize when they were suddenly half way down the hall. They panted out breath and looked around them, dazed looks on their faces.

"Wow." Lucas breathed, "Sorry, I just uh...got caught up in the moment...I guess." Galinda giggled.

"Oh Lulu," she said, "Let's get to class."

"Alright," said Lucas, "Wait, where's Elphaba?" Normally this question would've made Galinda stiffen and reply curtly, but she had a newfound confidence that Lucas had eyes only for her now.

"Oh, she and Fiyero ran away to the Vinkus." said Galinda, keeping her perkiness.

"Huh? Ran away, what? Is she coming back?" asked Lucas quickly, he didn't really care much for Fiyero.

"Oh yes, they're coming back in a week or so, don't fret Lulu, fretting makes your forehead crinkle, and when your forehead crinkles, you get frown wrinkles, and when you get wrinkles...well...you have wrinkles!" said Galinda.

"Sorry Lin, I'll try harder not to crinkle my forehead so much." said Lucas smiling at her. Galinda giggled again.

*********************

The next day, Elphaba awoke next to Fiyero on the couch. After the group had looked through the whole picture album last night, Fiyero and Elphaba had settled down together on the couch in front of the fireplace and talked, the must have fallen asleep. Fiyero had his arm propped against the arm of the couch and his head on his upraised arm. Elphaba was in his lap, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Hmm, I guess we fell asleep like this." said Fiyero, rubbing his eye as he awoke too. He secretly wouldn't mind falling asleep like that with her for the rest of his life.

"I suppose so." said Elphaba, "So what are we going to do while we're here? Because I don't think you'd want to spend the rest of our time here looking at cute baby pictures of you."

"Ugh, last night was torture! I can't believe my mom showed you all of those. It's like she only made that photo album in the first place so that when she met my girlfriend she could embarrass the crap out of me, although some of those were actually pretty good shots. Anyway, back to the subject of what we'll while we're here. I suppose we'll just have to keep thinking of different activities to do..." said Fiyero, thinking, his brow furrowed in confusion. Elphaba had to laugh at his expression.

"What?" he asked, his confused, concentrated look getting even more intense.

"Nothing, you just look so cute when you're thinking." said Elphaba, patting his head lightly as though he were a puppy who'd just brought the newspaper to her.

"I look cute?" asked Fiyero chuckling.

"Very much so, like a little puppy." Elphaba laughed, "So what shall our daily activity be today?"

"Hmm..." Fiyero thought, "We could..."

"You could sing that song for me." said Elphaba, her eyes twinkling with laughter, "I want to hear it."

"What? Oh, it's a terrible song, really." said Fiyero, blushing, "You don't want to hear it."

"Ah, I'll get you to sing for me before we go back. You have such a lovely voice." said Elphaba, "But in the meantime..."

"We could go skating!" said Fiyero, thinking of the first word that popped into his mind that happened to be a verb.

"Skating?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "As in ice skating? Isn't it a little late for that?"

"It's February, it's still cold enough. Besides, we can go to the indoor one." said Fiyero, "Don't you like ice skating?"

"I've never been ice skating before." Elphaba admitted.

"Oh, well, then we must go!" said Fiyero, grinning at her, "It's loads of fun."

"But I'll make a fool of myself." Elphaba said, "And I am not a fan of making a fool of myself."

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun." said Fiyero, "I promise."

"You can't promise things based on other's individual opinions." said Elphaba, crossing her arms.

"But Fabala!" Fiyero pleaded.

"Oh, fine!" Elphaba said, giving in when he used his nickname for her.

"Yes!" Fiyero cheered. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to go change before we go." said Elphaba.

"Me too." said Fiyero, "See you here in 10." he kissed her on the cheeks before running off.

*****************

"Yero," said Elphaba, sounding frustrated, "I can't get these to tie tight enough." Her hands slipped on the laces of the skates and she could never get them tight enough.

"Here, let me do it." Fiyero offered, smiling at her, a mocking twinkle in his eyes. He easily did up the laces of her skates faster than she could ever have done it.

"Thank you." she murmured reluctantly, "Oh this was such a bad idea. We haven't even gotten onto the ice yet and look how pathetic I'm already turning out to be."

"Ah, you're not pathetic Elphie." Fiyero smiled, "Now c'mon, I'm going to teach you to skate."

*************

Elphaba clutched Fiyero's hand as though her life depended on it. They were skating slowly, but surely around the rink. There weren't very many people at the ice skating rink, maybe about 20.

"Fabala, we've been here for 15 minutes." said Fiyero, "And we've moved an almighty 5 inches."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not exactly a pro at this." Elphaba snapped. Fiyero moved in front of her and took both of her hands in his and began skating backwards, pulling her with him. Elphaba laughed as she felt the winds whistle past her as they gained speed.

"See you can skate perfectly fine!" said Fiyero.

"That's because you're pulling me." said Elphaba. She saw Fiyero grin wickedly.

"No you don't!" she warned. Fiyero let go of her hands and began skating away. Elphaba began skating by herself now, she'd soon caught up to Fiyero and laughed at his astonished look. Her hair was caught in the wind her speed made and she found she actually enjoyed skating quite a lot. She soon had sped in front of Fiyero. She was surprised when she felt his hand slip into hers as he caught up to her again. They skated like that a while, hand in hand, going as fast as they dared.

"Having fun?" asked Fiyero.

"Surprisingly, I am." said Elphaba, "This was a good idea Yero."

"Ah, I'm just full of good ideas." Fiyero said. They suddenly heard cry of surprise and looked up just in time to see two skaters with terrified expressions on their faces right in front of them. Elphaba and Fiyero quickly dodged them, swerving around them, Fiyero going around the right side, Elphaba the left. They looked behind themselves to make sure the other two skaters were alright, and then missed each other as they collided into one another. Fiyero fell on his back and Elphaba fell on top of him. Elphaba's face was about an inch apart from Fiyero's. He grinned at her and let his arms fall around her waist. Instead of trying to get up, Elphaba merely rested her chin in her hands and smiled at Fiyero.

"Well, this is comfortable isn't it." she said.

"Very comfortable." Fiyero said breathily, he leaned forward and kissed her quickly. Elphaba smiled at him.

"As much as I'd love to just stay in lovely position, I believe we are attracting stares and this isn't exactly publicly approved of." Elphaba said, moving to get up. Fiyero held kept her trapped against him.

"Fiyero, honestly." said Elphaba. Fiyero kissed her once more, than assisted her in standing up, which proved to be rather difficult, helping someone in skates up while you yourself are in skates and also need assistance of your own standing up. Finally, they managed to stand up.

"Well, that certainly took a while." said Elphaba.

"Yes, are you ready to leave?" asked Fiyero, "We could go back to the castle for lunch if you like."

"Alright." said Elphaba, "This was fun."

******************

The late afternoon found Elphaba and Fiyero cuddled close together on a couch in the enormous bright library. Elphaba was reading while Fiyero ran his fingers through her hair absent-mindedly. Normally he would have found something like this boring, but he loved holding Elphaba his arms and running his fingers through her silken hair, so he hardly complained.

"That's a nice tune." said Elphaba. Fiyero stopped humming. He hadn't realized he'd been humming. But he had, he'd been humming Dancing Through Life, of all of the songs to hum. Elphaba continued, "Why don't you add in words."

"Dancing through life, skimming the surface, gliding where turf is smooth, life's more painless, for the brainless, why think too hard, when it's so soothing?" Fiyero sang, a smile tugging at his lips as he sang the shallow words, "Dancing through life, no need to tough it, when you can slough it off as I do. Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters, it's just life..."

"So keep dancing through." Elphaba finished, her voice sounding perfect with his. Fiyero wondered how she had known the lyrics, but figured it probably wasn't that hard to figure them out considering the lyrics before. Fiyero had expected her to laugh at the lyrics, but she didn't. She had a thoughtful sort of sad smile on her face.

"Nothing matters, but knowing nothing, matters." Elphaba said, the same thoughtful expression on her face, "It's just life, so keep dancing through."

"I know, the lyrics are stupid." Fiyero said, "You can laugh."

"I won't laugh." said Elphaba, "Those lyrics could actually provide one with hours and hours of thinking. Perhaps your song is more philosophical than you thought, I think it has more substance."

"Well, when I wrote it, I wasn't actually shooting for anything intelligent." Fiyero smirked, "I was just trying to make stuff rhyme." Elphaba grinned at him.

"If only life were that easy." said Elphaba, "If one could dance through life," she smiled, "And skim the surface."

"I suppose at one point in our lives, life can _seem_ that easy." said Fiyero, "But I don't think it really is. It all depends on how willing you are to pay attention to reality I suppose. Or how naïve you can make yourself. Or maybe, if you just will yourself to remain oblivious to everything, dancing through life might be easy, but sooner or later, everything you chose to remain oblivious to, or to avoid facing, will come back and it will be more of a shock, you'd wish you just paid it heed in the first place."

"You sound as though this has happened to you before." said Elphaba.

"It has." said Fiyero, "I didn't want anything serious, so I avoided it. I dated girls whose names I hardly even knew, I sloughed off school, I did everything I could to remain careless. I dated those senseless girls just to avoid real feeling and not worry about love or emotions that took thinking and effort. Then I met you, and I suddenly wanted to make the effort and quite dancing through life."

"Do you ever wish we'd never met and that you could remain dancing through life?" asked Elphaba.

"Of course not." said Fiyero, "Now that I've stopped dancing, I realize that even though it may seem harder at times, this life is much better and worth far more to live."


	30. The Sea

"So I heard that you and Fiyero went ice skating today." said Meredith at dinner that night.

"We did." said Elphaba, "It was surprisingly fun, who knew Fiyero could think up such good ideas." Elphaba was surprised at the ease at which she could talk to Meredith and Rolfe, as though they were her own parents. She felt like they understood her and did not judge her. They treated her as she supposed Frex treated Nessa, like their daughter. She actually talked to them; she didn't just give them the short curt answers she gave most everyone else. Sure, at first she had been shy and only spoke when asked a question, or nodded, but now, she felt so at ease with them.

"Yes, well I'm sure Fiyero can't think of two good ideas in a row, which is why I thought of one myself," said Meredith, smiling at her son as he rolled his eyes at her dig, "I thought we could go whale watching."

"Whale watching?" asked Elphaba.

"Yes," said Meredith, "You don't actually have to watch for whales if you don't want to, but it is fun if you spot one, or a dolphin. You see we have this big royal yacht and sometimes we take it out to the ocean and sail around and chat, and just relax in the sea breeze."

"Um, I'm allergic to water," Elphaba said a little uneasily.

"Oh, that's alright, you won't get wet." said Rolfe, "And if you do, we'll blame it all on Fiyero and you can shove him over the side."

"Hey!" Fiyero interjected, pretending to be offended, "I'd like to see you getting shoved into the sea." Fiyero muttered at his father.

"Ah, but I am the King of the Vinkus and you--" Rolfe began, grinning at Fiyero.

"--are a mere prince," Fiyero finished for Rolfe, an annoyed but slightly humored look on his face, "yeah, I've heard it before, like when you made me do that stupid dunk tank thing at that stupid carnival."

"It was for charity!" Rolfe laughed.

"Which is the only reason I did it," Fiyero grumbled.

"Alright, boys settle down," said Meredith, sounding as though she was reprimanding two little kids rather than a grown man and his teenage son.

"Yes mother." said Fiyero and Rolfe at the same time, crossing their arms in unison.

*************************

Elphaba stood at the head of the yacht. The yacht was grand and white with rooms and a beautiful view of the sea. Her hair swirled around her in the wonderful sea breeze, the moist air felt good blowing across her skin. The moisture in the breeze made her skin tingle, but not burn, it felt wonderful, it was the closest she would ever get to touching water without burning. The ocean stretched before her for miles and miles until it disappeared into the horizon, as though flowing off of the end of the Earth. The water was different than the green phlegm lakes and rivers throughout the rest of Oz. This water was blue and pure, and unpolluted, it seemed innocent, but it was just water. Elphaba loved staring at it as the waves rolled about carelessly, crashing into the yacht. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the sea, like music the waves beat in rhythms that were lost to her. She opened her eyes as she heard the seagull's swooping above the ship. They dipped towards the sea, letting their wings skim the surface of the smooth water. Elphaba watched longingly, it must feel good, to let your fingertips glide through the water, unharmed. She'd always said that if she could have one wish, it would be to not be green, but perhaps now she wished to not be allergic to water. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" asked Fiyero.

"The sea." said Elphaba, "It's beautiful."

"You should see it at sunset," said Fiyero, "It's even prettier."

"I believe it." Elphaba said, "What does it feel like?" she asked.

"What does what feel like?" asked Fiyero.

"Waves, rain, water, what does it feel like?" asked Elphaba.

"It feels like....water." said Fiyero, he knew what she wanted to hear. But he didn't know how to describe the feel of water. For everyone, the feel of water was just taken for granted, like air and sunlight. Elphaba had never felt water as he or anyone else did, it was a torture device to her, but she wanted to feel it as _others_ did, Fiyero could tell. She looked at the rolling waves, with sea foam coating the tips, with a look of longing.

"It looks so wonderful," said Elphaba, remembering when she'd stay inside as she watched other children dance and play about in the rain for days and days wishing she could do the same thing, "But it won't ever be for me. I am so different. I am _the_ aberration."

"Is being the aberration so bad?" asked Fiyero softly, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Yes, it is." said Elphaba, leaning back into his embrace.

"I don't think its so bad." sad Fiyero, "I love you and everything about you."

"Really? Does your love for me make me seem more normal?" Elphaba smirked.

"No, it makes you seem even more special." said Fiyero. Elphaba had nothing to say to this, and Fiyero did not expect her to say anything.

********************

Later, they went to the top deck on the yacht and had a lovely dinner. It was dinner at the sunset. The clouds took on a light pink/purple color and the sky turned to faded peach. The waves turned a darker blue and the sun a beautiful dull orange sinking down into the depths of the sea. The white seagulls that floated above the sea turned to black silhouettes that glided among the clouds. A few candles were lit and a table set up with a white tablecloth that seemed to match the innocence of the sea.

"Oh Fiyero look!" Elphaba suddenly cried, and pointed to the sea with one hand, using the other to latch onto his arm in excitement. Two dolphins, (or were they porpoises?) were seen looping in and out of the water near the horizon, seeming as though they were dancing together. They chirped seemed as though to wave their fins at the ship. Elphaba laughed and waved back before the dolphins disappeared.

"Oh, that must have been Leo and Lem," said Rolfe, "Nice fellows them."

"You know them?" asked Elphaba.

"Leo and Lem? Sure I know them. We used to be great pals; they used to live in the sea near the Emerald City, but then those stupid laws were made against Animal rights. The Wizard had his men find all of the Animals in the sea and kill them or put them in tanks or cages to prevent them from speaking. I was able to smuggle Leo and Lem out before they were caught and brought them here. No one hunts for Animals here, it's too serene, to peaceful, there's something about this place that makes people just want it to stay this way you know?"

"That was very nice of you to rescue Lem and Leo." said Elphaba.

"Oh look, there's Borkin." said Meredith. Elphaba looked out to the sea and saw a great Whale leap from the sea and plummet back in with a large splash that sent sea foam scattering across the top of the sea like marbles being dropped onto a wood floor and rolling in every which direction.

"Has Borkin always lived here?" asked Elphaba.

"Yes, he used to give Fiyero rides on his back when Fiyero was a little boy," said Meredith, "Oh, the sea, you've got to love it."

"It is very enchanting." Elphaba commented.

"We'd better start heading back," said Rolfe, "I'll go give the orders." Rolfe walked down to tell the captain to start heading back to shore.

*************************

The rest of Elphaba and Fiyero's stay in the Vinkus was spent doing various activities like picnicking in the gardens or bowling, or going more skating, Elphaba really took a liking to that. Every once in a while the family would take the yacht out. The family, that's how Elphaba felt, like she was part of this family, and that's how everyone else felt too. Even the servants and castle staff viewed Elphaba as family. Brian, the chef's apprentice, he was about 21, already treated her like a little sister. He was also Fiyero's best friend. Sometimes Fiyero went down to the kitchens and helped out because he didn't like having to do no work, so sometimes he helped in the kitchens. Elphaba of course followed him and helped cook too. The Chef had praised her and had called her his little cooking angel. Brian and Fiyero teased her about that all of the time now.

"Hello my little cooking angel." said Brian as Elphaba and Fiyero came into the kitchen's the next day.

"Hello, ready to learn how to make crème brulee?" asked Elphaba, everyday she gave Brian a different cooking lesson while the main chef was busy.

"Oh yeah," said Brian, rolling up his sleeves and fisting his hands, as though getting ready to take someone out. Elphaba laughed.

"What're you going to do? Punch the flour to death?" asked Fiyero, "Because it's already dead Brian."

"Oh shut up Fiyero," said Brian, laughing, "At least I _can_ punch something to death, whether it's dead or not. It'd probably take you all your energy and 5 hours just to flip the light switch."

"Ha ha." said Fiyero sarcastically. Elphaba laughed at the boy's banter and proceeded to show them how to make crème brulee.

"Don't I feel manly," muttered Fiyero as he stood in front of the oven waiting for the desert to cook in a pink apron, the real cooks had taken all of the white ones.

"Hey, don't mock the manliness of cooking," Brian warned, it was his dream to become a chef.

"Right, because this is what all the tough guys do." said Fiyero.

"Exactly," Brian nodded.

"Well, I think you two are both great cooks." said Elphaba.

"Oh gee, I'm blushing." Brian laughed. They all laughed as they joked around waiting for the food to cook when Kohl walked in, a letter in his hand.

"Miss Elphaba, this is for you." he said, "It came this morning, from Shiz."

"Oh?" Elphaba took the letter and opened it quickly, she quickly recognized the curly cursive that bubbled and the 'I's were all dotted with little hearts.

_Dear Elphie,_

_It's me, Galinda! I'm sure you miss me, because I really miss you! I wouldn't be writing to you and distracting you from all your Fiyero lovey dovey time, but a letter just came for __**you**__ from the WIZARD! The Wizard! I really want to open it and see what it says, but I believe you should open it. It looks really important and stuff. I could probably send it to the Vinkus, but I won't, because then you won't come back for even longer!!! So I am holding your letter hostage until you come back. Besides, you've been gone for like a week and a half already. Didn't you say you'd be back by now? The dorm is lonely, even with Lucas over here all of the time! Oh, did I just write that? Scratch that last sentence for me. _

_Anyway, I thought you might want to know about your letter, and come back to Shiz!!! (pretty please?) And besides, you should be dying to see what the WIZARD wrote to you for! If you don't get back, I shall open that letter with my handy dandy pink letter opener myself. I will! I tell you I will!_

_Miss You!_

_Galinda Upland (The Ga is most absolutely __**not**__ silent)_

"Fiyero," said Elphaba, "I think we should go back to Shiz tomorrow."

"Why?" asked Fiyero, "Is something wrong?"

"No, but Galinda's just written to me. She misses me and well, a letter from the Wizard came for me and I want to get back so I can read it!" said Elphaba, unable to contain her excitement.

"Fabala, I'm so happy for you!" said Fiyero. He picked Elphaba up and spun her around like in the cheesy romantic movies. Brian laughed at the cute little couple.

"Congratulations little angel." said Brian.

******************

The next day, Elphaba and Fiyero stood at the carriage, saying goodbye to Rolfe, Meredith, Kohl, Brian and a number of the other castle staff.

"Now if you ever want to come back, you just come back, you're always welcome here." said Meredith, giving Elphaba a warm motherly hug. Elphaba nodded.

"If Fiyero ever does something stupid, I give you full permission to slap him on the head." said Rolfe.

"And to put food poisoning in his crème brulees!" Brian called. Elphaba laughed and gave Brian and hug and quick peck on the cheek before climbing into the carriage, Fiyero getting in after her. Elphaba waved goodbye one last time as her Vinkus family began to fall out of sight as the carriage rolled down the dirt road.

"I don't think I've ever been anywhere else better than that." said Elphaba, "All it was missing was Galinda and Kendal."

"I'm glad you had fun." said Fiyero, "It was a nice break, wasn't it?"

"A very nice break." Elphaba agreed, "I think I'll be able to handle the rumors now when we get back, I mean, they can't be worse than what they were saying before..."

"When we get back, I swear, I'm going to make an announcement that will stop those damn rumors once and for all." said Fiyero, suddenly angry, but not at Elphaba, never at Elphaba.

"Don't do anything drastic." said Elphaba, smiling softly at him.

"When have I ever done anything drastic?" Fiyero joked. Elphaba smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

************************

Elphaba awoke to Fiyero's gentle nudge. She opened her eyes to the familiar Shiz fountains. They got out of the carriage and the driver went on to the dorms to deliver their things so they wouldn't have to carry them. Unfortunately, a rather large portion of Shiz was by the fountains in the courtyard area, eating lunch. They all stopped their idle chatter to stare at Elphaba and Fiyero. Elphaba took a subconscious step away from Fiyero and started to walk away, when Fiyero grabbed her wrist suddenly and pulled her back gently. Then he let go and climbed on top of the large statue in the middle of the courtyard.

"Alright, everybody listen!" he called, as though they were not already, "I am IN LOVE with ELPHABA THROPP!" Elphaba started blushing furiously at this, but Fiyero continued, "And if you have a problem with that, you'd better be able to defend yourself if you value your life! I don't know why it is so hard to comprehend that I love her and that she loves me but it's happened, it's real. You people probably wouldn't know love if it crapped on your face! She did not spell me, she did not black mail, I am not using her, I just love her and she just loves me. Understand?!" Fiyero yelled. Nobody said anything, but he was pretty sure they got the message. He jumped down, took Elphaba's hand and kissed her long for the everyone to see. Everyone gasped at the sight, they wouldn't admit it, but surprisingly the prince and the green girl looked....good together.

"Do you think it worked?" asked Elphaba as they walked away.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure the message was delivered." Fiyero smiled at her.

"Did you hear what Fiyero said? I think he actually loves her." someone said.

"Well, if he loves her, maybe she's not _all_ that bad." said the other.

"But she's green!"

"And you're white!"

"Good point."


	31. Wonderful? End

**(A/N: Hihi. Elphie here. Lol. Anyhu, this is the last chapter of this story. And I am deciding to dedicate it to greengirl16 because she reviewed the previous chapter and many more before that. Also, I'd like to thank liz1015 because she answered one of the questions in the only other author's note I did for this story, which proves that she is the only one that reads authors notes anyway! Thank you liz1015 and greengirl16. Enjoy! p.s - reviews are loved! wink wink)**

****************************

Elphaba opened the door to her room and found Lucas and Galinda kissing in a....uh, less than appropriate way. They didn't even look up when the door opened.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Elphaba, laughing at the startled and confused on Galinda's face.

"Oh, Elphie, you're back!" Galinda cried, running past Lucas and hugging Elphaba. Galinda turned to Lucas as she continued, "Lulu, look! Elphie's back!" she said as though Lucas were mentally slow.

"I can see that." Lucas grinned. Was it just him? Or did Elphaba seem even more beautiful? He supposed that's what love did. Love makes one happier, and when one's happier, they get even lovelier. He gave Elphaba an awkward hug, as Galinda was still attached to her. Elphaba smiled at them.

"I for one am glad to be back." Elphaba said, "I missed you Lin."

"I know you did!" Galinda giggled, "Where's Fiyero?"

"He went to his dorm to unpack." said Elphaba.

"Lulu, I love you, but you need to go. I need to talk to Elphie about girly stuff." said Galinda, ushering Lucas out of the dorm. Once Lucas was gone, Galinda turned back to Elphaba.

"Now, you have to tell me all about the Vinkus!" said Galinda.

"Oh, can't I read my letter first?" said Elphaba.

"I've got your letter hidden in a very secret place, and you can't read it until me all about your trip!" said Galinda.

"Nice hiding place." said Elphaba, nodding at the letter on Galinda's desk, in plain sight. Galinda blushed, and then they were both running for the letter. Galinda (being closer) got to the letter first and kept it away from Elphaba.

"Ugh, c'mon Lin, I want to read it!" said Elphaba, making a grab for the letter, but missing. Galinda threw the letter like a Frisbee across the room, it flew through the open bathroom door. Galinda quickly rushed to close and lock the door. She stood guard at the door.

"Gossip!" Galinda ordered.

"Alright, he showed me the castle, the amazing library (Galinda rolled her eyes at this, and Elphaba rolled her eyes at Galinda's eye rolling and continued), we looked at a picture album of him, we went ice skating (Galinda went 'Awe!'), he sang a song for me (Galinda went 'Oooh'), I met Brian, we cooked and stuff, we went on this yacht (Galinda said, 'A yacht?!') and saw Dolphins and stuff and yeah, we spent time together (Galinda wiggled her eyebrows suggestively)." Elphaba finished, "Can I see my letter now?!"

"Oh fine, but I want more details next time!" Galinda declared. She began to turn around as slowly as she could. Then she turned the lock as slowly as she could. Then she creaked the door open....as slowly as she could. Elphaba quickly opened the door herself and grabbed the letter which had landed on the counter. She quickly went back to her desk and opened the letter, as fast she could. Galinda bounced around Elphaba, trying to read what it said, but she couldn't reach the letter. Elphaba quickly read the letter.

_To Miss Elphaba Thropp,_

_Wonderful! I've been meaning to find someone talented enough to be my Grand Vizier. I haven't come across anyone nearly talented enough. Madame Morrible has been keeping me updated on your progress and I believe you are ready to prove yourself. I could really use a talented young sorceress like yourself. I've arranged for you a private appointment with me at the Emerald Palace. You shall come to the palace at 1:00 pm. Your train leaves for the Emerald City at 10:30 am three days earlier, so you'll have plenty of time to site-see before meeting me. Congratulations, and I cannot wait to meet you._

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

"The Wizard wants to meet me!" Elphaba exclaimed, "He said he could really use a talented young sorceress like me." She couldn't believe this was happening. Would working with the Wizard stop all of the Animal banns? Would people accept her now? Because after all, once you're with the Wizard no one thinks you're strange. Perhaps her father might even come to accept her and be proud of her.

"Elphie, this is so wonderful!" Galinda bounced, tearing the letter from Elphaba shocked hands and reading it herself.

"Galinda, you've always wanted to go to the Emerald City, why don't you come with me?! I go three days early, and I will be so bored by myself..." said Elphaba.

"Me?" asked Galinda, "You'd really want me to come with you? Wouldn't you rather ask Fiyero?"

"No, I want you to come Galinda." said Elphaba, "You deserve this as much I do."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Galinda squealed, "Oh, I must begin packing!" she quickly went to her wardrobe to pack.

"I'll be back in a sec, I'm going to go tell Fiyero." she said.

**********************

Elphaba knocked on Fiyero's door, trying hard to keep still, her body was shaking with excitement. Fiyero opened the door somewhat surprised, but he flashed her his most charming smile.

"Missed me that much?" he teased.

"Fiyero, the Wizard has invited me to his Palace to be his Grand Vizier. I have to prove myself, but I'm sure that won't be a problem. I leave for the Emerald City tomorrow. I'll be gone for three days, and--" Elphaba was talking so fast, the only thing Fiyero registered was that Elphaba would be gone for three days.

"Wait, you're leaving? Why?!" asked Fiyero, panicking.

"To meet the Wizard!" Elphaba exclaimed. Fiyero suddenly registered the rest of what she had said, and he smiled at her.

"Elphaba, are you serious? You're going to be the Grand Vizier? That's amazing. I'm so happy for you Fabala!" said Fiyero.

"I know!" said Elphaba. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly, blushing slightly, "Galinda's going to come with me to meet him. I think she deserves to meet him as much as I do."

"That's very kind of you to invite Galinda." said Fiyero, "But three days Elphaba. How will I survive?"

"Maybe you and Lucas can work on that friendship thing I talked to you about." Elphaba suggested, "I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me."

"I already miss you." said Fiyero, "You know I missed you for the grand 20 minutes I was here in my dorm and you were in your dorm."

"If it's any help, I missed you too, and I will miss you while I'm gone." said Elphaba, "My train leaves at 10:30 tomorrow, you'll see me off?" said Elphaba.

"Of course." said Fiyero.

**********************

The next day at the train station, it was bittersweet for Elphaba and Fiyero. Fiyero and Elphaba were both so happy she'd gotten her chance to meet the Wizard, but yet, they didn't want to be separated.

"Three days." Elphaba promised, "I'll be back soon."

"Three days," said Fiyero, "Three days with you is too short, it's a second. Three days without you is too long, like years." Fiyero pulled her close for a farewell kiss. They made the kiss last as long as they could until they heard the last whistle in the background. They rested their foreheads against each others.

"I'll miss you." he said.

"And I'll miss you." she said, she pulled away to board the train. Fiyero suddenly felt as though he was letting her go with an unfinished goodbye. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"I love you."

"I love you too." they shared one more kiss before Elphaba finally had to force herself to leave and boarded the train. Galinda was sitting in the window seat, waving at Lucas. Fiyero watched until he could no longer see the train.

************************

"Announce yourselves." said the loud booming voice coming from the giant metal head that twisted and jerked with each word.

"Elphaba Thropp and Galinda Upland." said Elphaba fearlessly while Galinda hid behind her.

"Of the Upper Uplands." Galinda added in a squeaky voice.

"Oh, Elphaba, it's you." said a male voice, so unlike the bold booming one she'd heard only a moment ago. The giant metal head slumped forward and the lights around it flickered off. A man appeared coming from behind the head.

"Hello. I'm am the Wonderful Wizard of Oz." he introduced himself grandly, though Elphaba could not find much grandness in this old man.

"_You_?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yep." said the Wizard. Elphaba did not judge the Wizard on how he looked, but she was a little disappointed. She'd imagined someone grand and wonderful, something like that giant head she'd seen so alive and real only a few moments ago, not this stout little old man. But she knew better than anyone that looks often misguide people.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." said Elphaba.

"I know it is." said Wizard.

"Oh yes sir, a great honor." Galinda added, to make her presence known to the Wizard.

"Thank you Miss Upland." said the Wizard. Galinda beamed. The Wizard then turned his attention back to Elphaba.

*********************

All she could hear was the painful screams of the monkey lying before her on the floor. He was writhing in pain. Sudden there was a flash of light and the monkey's skin tore open at his back as two large black wings seemed to sprout from his back. Elphaba stumbled back in fright. The monkey continued to scream and writhe until he suddenly stopped and stood still, a pained expression still clearly visible on his face.

"Amazing." said Wizard muttered.

"Quick, how do I change him back?!" asked Elphaba desperately.

"You can't," said Morrible, laying greedy eyes on Elphaba. Oh the power this girl possessed! "Once a spell is cast, it cannot be removed."

"What?!" Elphaba cried, "I never meant for this to happen. I didn't mean to--"

"It's alright," said the Wizard, "This is exactly what was supposed to happen." he pulled back a tapestry to reveal hundreds of monkey's in one giant cage, flying about with their new wings. Elphaba's jaw dropped. She had done this to all of them? Wait, the Wizard was holding monkey's in cages....

"It's you!" Elphaba screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the Wizard, "You're the one who's been stripping Animals of their rights!"

"Well, it's just not natural! Talking Animals?"

"Well flying monkeys aren't natural, I'll tell you that!" Elphaba screeched.

"Elphaba dear, these monkeys will make perfect spies, they can fly about Oz and report any talking Animals," said the Wizard, "It's wonderful! Good job!"

"Good job?!" Elphaba shrieked, "I—I will not be a part of this!" She grabbed the Grimmerie and ran out of the throne room, running up stairs and stairs, flight after flight. Galinda ran after her. Oh, this was not good. Elphaba didn't seem to notice Galinda was following her until they reached the attic, there were no more stairs left. The Gale Force could be heard clumping up after them. Elphaba quickly slammed the door shut behind them and barricaded it with an old broom. She then began to pace about, throwing the Grimmerie to the floor.

"Elphie!" Galinda screeched, "Why couldn't you just stay calm for once? Instead flying off the handle! I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy now. I hope you're happy how you've ruined your cause forever, I hope you think you're clever!"

"Well I hope _you're_ happy!" Elphaba shouted back, "I hope you're happy how you'd grovel in submission to feed your own ambition!" Galinda was about to make a comeback, when they heard a loud booming voice overhead. They both froze.

"Citizens of Oz, there is a terror among us, a Wicked Witch! She has mutilated these poor monkeys! She can be recognized by her green skin. Believe not a word she says, for she is Wicked!" Both girls were silent as the voice faded away. Finally, Galinda took a step closer to Elphaba and grabbed her hand.

"Elphie!" Galinda pleaded, "Just, say you're sorry! You can still be with the Wizard! Isn't that what you've been working and waiting for? You can have all you've ever wanted!"

"I know." Elphaba said softly, "But I don't want it. I _can't_ want it anymore." Galinda understood, and she could not ask her friend to throw aside her cause, just for the sake of her _own_ title. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door. The Gale Force had caught up with them, and that door wouldn't hold for long.

"I'll get us out of here," Elphaba muttered frantically. She fell to her knees in front of the Grimmerie and flipped through it. She finally stopped on a page and began chanting. Galinda was afraid. What if this spell went terribly wrong? What would happen? There was another loud bang, and Elphaba stumbled over the words, that could not have been good. Spells had to be cast perfectly to work just right. As the doors burst open, there was a bright flash of white light. Galinda screamed in surprise. She felt herself being pulled, as though by some invisible force. The attic began to fade away, until all she could see was this amazing white light. Suddenly, Galinda fell forward, but she didn't fall on anything, she just kept falling and falling. The white light turned a vibrant purple and she continued to fall through the tunnel made of purple light. She turned her head and saw that Elphaba was beside her, falling as well. Galinda felt as though she'd been falling for ages, and there was no way of knowing when she would stop and this wretched tunnel would end.

Elphaba knew something was wrong the moment she stammered over the words. The spell was supposed to take her and Galinda back to Shiz, but now, she had no idea where this spell was taking her and all she could do was fall through this tunnel. She could not tell if she was falling down, or perhaps up, or sideways or whether or not it would end. She suddenly felt her energy begin to drain her. Two spells in one day really was not good for her body, she began to lose consciousness. She felt herself slip away. The last thing she remembered was a hand slipping into hers as she continued to fall.....

**The End** of Living or Enduring

To be Continued..............

**A/N : Well, I hope you enjoyed this fic, this is the end of this as you can see. There will be a sequel and it shall be a crossover story with RENT. Thank you to all that read this, favorited, alerted and took the time to write those lovely reviews. I shall thank the following for consistent (or _somewhat_ consistent, mostly people who reviewed more than once) reviews: **

**gilgrissomlover, ****TillITryIllNeverKnow, ****liz1015, ****jenfalovesjaffas, ****greengirl16, ****WickedIsMyCrack (who used to go by a different pen name I believe), ****musicfan1207, ****Happy loving Heroes, ****elphieT, ****xEastEndersFan4Lifex, ****EbonyEyez, ****JesseMac Girl the Flinda Freak, ****Elphaba1fan, elphie-the-wicked, emorocks91, LaurenneTiggular, GreenBabiesRule and elphaba-thropp. **

**THANK YOU! Or as my people would say, XIE XIE! Ni shi hao ren! (it's chinese): it means you are all really good people.**

**And thanks to everyone else. (if I forgot someone, I am really sorry :)...)**


End file.
